Those Who Wear Glasses
by Step Of Death
Summary: Despair Girls Canon AU. Byakuya manages to avoid being captured, but is left stranded when both his helicopter and the target of his mission mysteriously disappear. Everyone knows, however, that a Togami wouldn't simply come back empty-handed. He teams up with the most unexpected person to complete the hardest mission of his life: One that forces him to deal with his past.
1. Prologue

_Summary:_ _Ultra Despair Girls Canon AU. Byakuya manages to avoid being captured, but is left stranded when both his helicopter and the target of his mission misteriously disappear. Everyone knows, however, that a Togami wouldn't simply come back empty-handed. He teams up with the most unexpected person to complete the hardest mission of his life: One that forces him to deal with his darkest inner demons and to confront his past._

 ** _xX Read This Xx_**

 **Hello everyone. You can call me Step. So, here I am creating another fanfic instead of working on my numerous, unfinished ones. Well, fuck. Hopefully, however, you will enjoy this one, as it's certainly being fun to write about. Please, don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

 **Things you should know before reading this story:**

 **\- This story is based on the game 'Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'. If you haven't played the game then I highly recommend you to do so before reading it, as there might be spoilers and things you might not understand.**

 **\- I am a writer that likes to keep their stories as close to canon as possible. Things such as genderswaps, characters in a different setting (such as Naruto in high school), or me dying and ressurrecting as a character are things you should look elsewhere for. I honestly despise all of these, and a few more.**

 **\- I am going to make the events in the story way more realistic than in the game. Things such as the characters staying the entire story without sleeping or eating, or Monokumas being harmless and stupid to the point where even Komaru can kill them are things you shouldn't expect.**

 **\- I'm playing the game at the same time I'm writing this fanfic. I do this in order to keep it as close as possible to the original plot, and to avoid possible inconsistencies.**

 **\- The characters we're dealing with are... Complicated. Specially Toko, since she has two personalities and both are quite difficult to reproduce. For that reason, my apologies in they seem out of character. Give me a heads up if you feel that's happening, and I'll try to adapt it.**

 **\- Ouma is trash.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danganronpa, and I do not get any kind of profit from writing this. I do wish I could get some Ultra Rare Yu-gi-oh cards, but since that's not possible...**

 _Update 17/02/2018 (non-retard units): Fixed some minor grammar mistakes and added some text here and there._

 _Update 26/02/2018 (non-retard units): Added some text._

 _Update 04/07/2018 (non-retard units): Fixed a few grammar mistakes and made slight alterations here and there._

 _Update 11/08/2018 (non-retard units): More grammar mistakes fixed. Chapter II added!_

 _Update 27/08/2018 (non-retard units): MORE grammar mistakes fixed. Chapter III added!_

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Vulnerabilty**_

...

...

...

 ***BOOOM***

Betraying his serious expression, the man celebrated internally for yet another perfect shot, feeling slightly disappointed at not having the time to enjoy the sight the killing machine in front of him exploding. Many others were showing up from every direction, and although he highly trusted his skills- after all, he was a Togami- he had no intention to be captured, or even killed, by the accursed pieces of junk before him. He took a few steps back, watching the cloud of smoke that emerged from the recent explosion with all his attention. The exact moment he saw a gleam of red light appear from within it he pulled the trigger, sending an eletromagnetic bullet wave directly into it. The form of the dual-colored mechanical bear barely came into view before being struck forcefully into it's left eye, letting out an agonizing cry of pain before exploding, just like the others.

Soon after, three more appeared from behind it, all wearing that sickening grin. One of them lunged right at him, only to be greeted with a point-blank shoot to it's face. The force of the impact was enough to knock the bear back, hitting the other two on it's way and causing all three to explode.

One shot, three kills. Nothing less should be expected of Byakuya Togami.

"HUAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, the sound of a human being yelling caught Byakuya's attention, and he witnessed the exact moment his ally from the Future Foundation had his heart pierced by the frighteningly sharp claws of a Monokuma robot. Gritting his teeth, he immediately shot the accursed bear, sending it rolling backwards as it exploded moments later. Taking a moment to regain his breath, Byakuya looked around for his other ally, who was clearly shocked at the death of his friend. Too shocked, in fact, to notice the robot approaching him.

"Look out, you fool!" Byakuya yelled, but it was too late.

In seconds, yet another Monokuma appeared out of nowhere and jumped on top of the clueless agent, knocking him down. The man desperately tried to fight it off, and even Byakuya moved to help. All hope was lost, however, when he recieved a vicious bite to his neck. He cried in pain, extending a hand towards Byakuya and begging for help, but it clear to him that there was nothing that could be done. The ultimate affluent progeny could only watch the light escape the man's eyes, and a few moments later... The agent was dead.

After disposing of that Monokuma as well, Byakuya finally had some time to breathe, as the attacks momentarily stopped. The silence was unsettling and made him sick, as it made him realize that all his agents were dead. He was alone and tired, and to make things worse the floor was on fire. Not just that, he had no guarantees that the person he came to save was safe, or even alive, as he made her escape by herself minutes ago while he and his now deceased team kept the robots busy. He mentally cursed himself for being so irresponsible, letting a hopeless girl wander alone despite the danger she was in. At the time he figured it was the best option, since they were surrounded by killing machines, but now he started to wonder if he should have made her stay and protected her instead.

He was confident that he could wipe out all of those Monokumas from the building, but as they kept showing up in bigger numbers and his energy kept depleting, he started to think otherwise. As much as it wounded his pride, he knew that the best option for him right now was to leave the building. He had no obligation to be there anyway. The objective of his mission now had it's whereabouts unknown, and he was the only survivor from his group. The only reason he was still there was out of sheer hatred for the damn bears and the pleasure that it brought him to be able to destroy them, something he felt like doing numerous times during his imprisonment at the killing game.

The sound of numerous annoying laughters from afar brought Byakuya back from his inner conflict, urging him to get the hell away from where he was as soon as possible. As fast as he could, he moved over his dead colleague's body and scavenged his Megaphone hacking gun and all the ammo he had left, all the while paying attention to the increasing volumes of what he knew to be more mechanic killing bears. They were getting close, and there were a lot of them.

Not wasting any time, the scion rushed for the stairs and made his way down. He had no time to wait for the elevator, and there was also the possibility that he could be ambushed by numerous Monokuma units the moment he arrived on his desired floor. Trapped in an enclosed place like an elevator he'd have no way to fight his way out, even now when he had two megaphone guns. Plus, it's common sense to avoid using the elevators during a fire. The stairs were definitely the safest option.

 _"If everything went according to plan, Makoto's sister should have met the agent stationed in the diner across the street. Most likely, they'll be headed to our helicopter, which should be on standby in the nearest park. I need to make my way there, FAST."_ The scion thought as he quickly made his way to the lower floors. He could hear the Monokumas's laughter getting louder, and knew he couldn't afford to slow down even for a second.

He pushed his tired body forward, breathing heavily, trying to at least retain some energy. Unfortunately, his objective was being kept in the 10th floor, which meant he had a long way down, much to his frustration. Ignoring his body's pleas for rest he kept going forward. His footsteps echoed loudly on the empty staircase, each step bound to drawn some attention he definitely didn't want. As he reached the 8th floor he heard the door from the floor above burst open, and his ears were filled with the dreaded sound of the bears's laughter. He couldn't tell how many there, and he wasn't in the mood to find out.

As he was about to reach the 7th floor, his eyes widened when he noticed he had company. Three Monokumas were covered in blood, as they repeatedly slashed and pierced what seemed to be the bodies of an old couple. They were inevitably blocking his path, and soon they became aware of his presence.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He yelled as he shot multiple times at them. However, while his dual-wielding increased his fire power, his accuracy had inevitably gotten worse. He knew he should aim at their red eye, but how could he aim for a perfect shot while running and using two guns?

Needless to say it wasn't an easy task, which resulted in him hitting the bears's chests, shoulders, and ironically even their black eye, stunning them. He managed to hit a lucky shot on the Monokuma to the right, which was enough to take it down. Approaching the incapacitated bears, he swiftly jumped and kicked the Monokuma further to left directly into it's cheek, with such force that the handrails gave out and sent the bear falling several stories to it's imminent destruction.

"SAYONARAAaaa..."

The bear yelled as he fell, and soon Byakuya heard a soft explosion down below. Noticing the last bear was starting to recover, he immediately shot his hand forward and landed a blow between the bear's two eyes, which was enough to knock him backwards and send him falling down the stairs. It eventually stopped as it fell on an odd angle between the steps, and when it did, Byakuya was already there to deliver a finishing blow, mercilessly destroying the bear. He moved past the now decapitated bear and kept going down, all the while attentive to the sounds of the multiple units that would eventually reach him if he allowed himself to slow down. There was no time to waste, specially when he knew that making so much noise would only attract even more nuisances for him to deal with.

He was proved to be right, as soon he could hear the sounds of Monokumas not only going down the stairs, but also going up. He'd soon be surrounded by those scum. Snarling, he figured he had to find another way down, so entered the 5th floor. What he found there made him have mixed feelings of anger and disgust. Several Monokuma units were brutally massacring innocent civiallians, in all possible ways. Some were being repeatedly stabbed, some were being devoured alive, some had their limbs torn off. Blood was splattered everywhere, specially on the robots, who apparently had failed to notice the scion standing there. There were too many for him to handle alone, and he knew he wouldn't last long if they all went for him.

That's when he had an idea.

He moved past the unsuspecting bears as fast as he could, headed for his last hope at escaping: The fire escape staircase. Those who did notice him were met with multiple shots, not being even given a chance to fight. Byakuya then used the back of his gun to break the fire alarm. Immediately the sprinklers came to life, soaking the entire floor with water in seconds. Eventually he managed to reach his destination, which happened to be a long canvas tube suspended below a large funnel outside the window of the tall building, directly connected to street level. By the time he did, the Monokumas from the regular staircase were starting to swarm the floor, and along with the ones who were already there, they all made their way towards him in overwhelming numbers.

He smirked.

In a final act of defiance, he changed the bullets of his hacking gun from "Break" to "Paralyze". Thanks to the now wet floor, a single shot was enough to cover them all in deadly electricity. As he slid down the tube, Byakuya listened satisfied as the bears let out cries of agony before violently exploding into nothingness.

Once he reached the ground he nearly collapsed, and it was then that he realized just how exhausted he was. Growling, he struggled to stand up, refusing with every fiber of his being the very prospect of submitting to his tiredness. It was something he took seriously since his days as a child, but he had no time to reminisce now. Still breathing heavily, he glanced around. The streets were filled with the same chaos from inside the building, with death and despair in every corner. Byakuya could see people running for their lives, screaming and completely overtaken by fear as the Monokumas casually chased and slaughtered them. Tightening the grip on his guns, Byakuya his way to the diner, secretly hoping he'd find his fellow agent and the girl.

He wasn't surprised at all when he saw countless bodies inside, though apparently there weren't too many Monokumas. Considering the numerous bloody footprints, broken windows, and how wrecked the place was, the detective skills he acquired during a certain event led him to conclude that there were far many before. He entered, immediately drawing the attention of one Monokuma unit. It quickly ran towards the scion. Even tired, Byakuya had no problem dealing with such a small number of bears, specially after the hell he just had been through. Casually, he pointed his gun and shot, terminating the bear before it could get close. The other two that were around soon took notice of what was happening, but Byakuya was quick to get rid of them as well.

After their explosion, deafening silence took over, tagged along with the stench of fresh blood and death. Togami scanned his surroundings and was surprised to find out that there were destroyed Monokuma units around, other than the ones he disposed of himself. Most likely his fellow agent was responsible, but where was he? And the what about the girl? Did they escape?

Without realizing, Byakuya settled down on the nearest table, ignoring the fact there was literally a corpse right next to him. Finally allowing himself some rest, his body was aching in pain from all the action, but at the very least he was starting to regain his breath. He pulled his cellphone from his coat and turned on the screen. He had numerous missed calls from a fellow agent. He tried contacting her back, but after hearing it ring three times, he knew something was wrong. It was protocol to immediately assume that, not picking up the phone after a certain number of rings meant the person was in danger. Not bothering to try again, Byakuya slowly got up, ignoring his body's protests, and investigated the diner.

Men and women were dead everywhere, but what caught Byakuya's attention was a body in particular. It was a man, wearing sunglasses and a cheap-looking suit. A huge part of his neck was missing, he was repeatedly slashed and bitten, and next to him was a megaphone hacking gun. Undoubtely he was part of the Future Foundation, and he most likely he took on the three Monokumas Byakuya dealt with by himself, except he wasn't a Byakuya Togami. The girl, however, was nowhere to be seen, and the scion didn't know if he should feel relieved or angry about it.

"Tsk... I was too late."

He took notice of the door next to the corpse, and his instincts told him to go through it. He did.

He ended up in the kitchen, and it's situation was just as chaotic as the rest. Dead cooks were all over the floor, along with food and all kinds of cooking utensils. Apparently they were killed during work, as the stove was on and multiple pans were either overflowing with boiling liquids or simply with burnt food, leaving out a terrible smell. Frowning, Byakuya grabbed a glass that somehow managed to survive the chaos and filled it with water, drinking it all down in a few gulps. He did the same thing a second time before putting it down and noticing the backdoor. It was wide open, but there was something odd about it. It didn't seem like Monokumas entered through it since it seemed intact.

Stepping outside, he was greeted by the same chaos from before, which made him wonder just how far whoever was behind it went with this riot. Not wasting any time, Byakuya made his way to the park, knowing it was nearby. Although it seemed unlikely, he actually hoped he'd find his colleagues and the helicopter intact. Right now, they were in dire need of reinforcements, as they were completely unsure about what they were facing. An army of killing Monokumas wreaking havoc right after the future foundation was led to Towa city? It was not a coincidence, and Byakuya knew it. They were lured into a trap, and they didn't know by whom, why, and most importantly, where the hell they came from. But he promised himself that he'd find out and make them pay.

Reaching the park, he found out that the situation was worse than he initially thought. Not only were all the agents dead, but the helicopter was nowhere to be seen, nor was the girl.

"What... is the meaning of this...?" He asked out loud to no one in particular, trying to understand the situation. He could understand everyone being dead, but what happened to the helicopter? It's not something anyone can pilot, and he highly doubted it was the girl who did it. What then?!

He heard someone coughing and turned to find out that one of the agents was still alive. It was the woman who had been trying to call him. He quickly hurried to her. She had a huge gash on her torso, and Byakuya could tell from the bleeding that she wouldn't last long. She was already laying in a pool of her own blood, that grew slightly bigger with each second.

"Oy vey. Can you talk?" The scion kneeled next to her. She turned a weak gaze towards him and nodded. "What happened?"

"...I... We were... *cough* attacked by Monokumas... They took the girl... In the helicopter..." She said before coughing yet more blood.

Byakuya's eyes widened. "They did what?!"

"Please... You have... to..." The woman never finished her sentence, life escaping her eyes and silencing her forever. Byakuya gritted his teeth, using his hand to close her eyes before getting up. He clenched his fists. Of course, he never expected them to be able to survive on their own, after all, they were nowhere near him and his superior skills. But to allow the enemy to subdue their only target and escape with their only means of trasportation?

"...Useless."

He looked down at the body in anger, both at his incompetent co-workers and at himself for allowing this to happen. For falling into the enemy's trap. But there was nothing he could do about it now. Deep down he knew he shouldn't blame them, and that he was in a complicated situation with no one to help him. Blaming others was pathetic, an excuse fit for the weak. He'd rather solve things himself than falling so low.

The scion tensed as he heard an unexpected noise nearby. Out of all the things he could have heard in such a chaotic city, the sound of children having fun was something so unlikely that no sane human being would ever consider it as a possibility. Or so he thought. Turning around to find the source of such noise, he spotted a small group of children who were apparently playing. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he watched them full of suspicion. Not because they were unusually calm considering all the mayhem surrounding them, or the fact that their little game somehow involved making a circle and dancing around the dead body of one of his agents. It was their outfit.

All five children were wearing some kind of school uniform. It consisted of a white undershirt along with a green dress on top of it from girls, and a green woolly and beige shorts for the boys. That was the only way Byakuya was able to tell their genders, as all kids wore iron helmets that covered their entire heads. All said helmets had a face pattern that resembled none other than Monokuma. That alone made bells ring in the scion's head, as he watched them play in total disbelief. Eventually growing sick of the unusual event, he snapped.

"Oy vey. Who the hell are you?" He growled, wearing an annoyed facial expression that normally was enough to scare people away. The kids, however, all turned towards him in unison, apparently not having noticed him until then. To his surprise, they just giggled, before suddenly starting to sing. Byakuya lifted a brow in confusion, trying to find logic in the sudden, nonsensical singing. Before he could say anything about it, however, he noticed movement.

He turned to find Monokumas appearing from behind the park's toys, and readied both his guns, all the while attentive to the sounds he could hear behind him. More Monokumas. He was genuinely confused, as eveything led to these kids being somehow connected to the Monokumas. And now that Byakuya stopped to think about it, he didn't seem to recall seeing the body of a single child amonst all the chaos he witnessed. He'd have surely noticed something like that, and suddenly the scion knew he was getting close to understanding what was going on, but at the same time, more and more questions were popping on his mind.

Those would have to wait though, as he clearly had more important matters to deal with at the moment, such as not being slaughtered by the numerous Monokumas that were surrounding him. He tensed as he noticed there was something wrong about them. Unlike the previous ones, who were stupid-looking and seemingly harmless, the ones before him gave out a way more dangerous aura. They slowly walked towards him on all fours, letting out growling noises instead of stupid Monokuma-like phrases. They were the fitting image of predators about to attack it's prey, and Byakuya knew he absolutely couldn't lower his guard at any second. He didn't fail to notice how they moved past the children, seemingly ignoring them despite their dancing and singing.

Suddenly, one of the Monokumas dashed forward, advancing towards the scion in an alarming speed. The scion immediately took aim and shot, but was taken by surprise when the bear jumped sideways, avoiding the large bullet, and then resuming it's run without losing any speed.

"What the-?!"

Widening his eyes, the scion took a step back as it watched the bear close the distance between them in seconds. Pointing his two guns forward, Byakuya shot with his left, and once again the bear dodged. However, Byakuya was able to predict his movement this time, and during the single second the bear needed to resume his dash Byakuya had already shot with his other gun, hitting the bear's face. He had missed it's weak point, however, and the bear was just momentarily stunned. Byakuya shot with both guns, not bothering to aim for it's eye, and eventually the bear was knocked back. The numerous blasts made it's circuits go crazy, and eventually it exploded into a thousand pieces.

Not having any time time to recover, Byakuya's instincts kicked in and he immediately jumped, rolling sideways as he heard an incoming Monokuma advancing towards him from behind. Barely avoiding the attack, Byakuya stopped midway on his barrel roll, laying down on his back and watching the bear, who moved past him as he dodged, turn around towards him and growl, immediately resuming it's advance. A second too late and Byakuya would surely have met his end, as he pointed both guns forward and shot at the same time into the bear's face at point-blank range, literally blasting it's head into nothingness and sending it's carcass flying. The scion grimaced at his now wounded left shoulder, who ended up being slashed. He quickly got up and placed the back of his hand in the wound, gritting his teeth as he felt the blood moisten his suit and the sharp pain that would surely slow down his movements.

 _"This is bad."_ He thought as he breathed heavily, watching as three more Monokumas slowly made their way towards him from the front and another two from the back. All of them were growling ferociously, and Byakuya had no idea on who to focus. He kept glancing back and forward, all the while expecting to be attacked the moment he lowered his guard.

Deciding to take the offensive, the scion turned sideways and aimed one gun at the Monokumas from each side. In one swift movement, he switched one of his guns from "Break" to "Knockback", and the moment he did, two of the three from the front dashed forward. Without aiming and relying on the shockwave's huge area of effect, the scion shot, immediately knocking the advancing bears back with ease. Just as he predicted, at least one from those in the back would make their move, and one did. Swiftly changing the other gun's bullet from "Break" to "Burn", Byakuya bombarded the bear with numerous small shockwaves, not giving a chance for it to dodge. Although it fired rapidly, the "Burn' bullets were way weaker than "Break", so it took time for the bear to finally get on fire, short-circuit, and explode.

It took too long, however, and the moment Byakuya turned back, the single remaining bear from the front was already lunging towards him. The scion had literally no time to react.

 _"Is this it...?"_ The scion thought... But he recieved his answer in the most unexpected way.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

Centimeters away from the scion, the bear was abrutly knocked away by something... Or rather by someone, who immediately proceeded to slash the bear's with what seemed like really sharp scissors, somehow nearly decapitating it and leaving Byakuya speechless. Quickly regaining his senses, Byakuya turned back to the remaining Monokuma in the back and barraged him with more "Burn" bullets, giving him the same fate as the previous bear who dared attack him. Satisfied, he turned to greet the two remaining Monokumas, who had already recovered and were cautiously watching the scion and his savior. A girl he knew all too well.

"Gyahahahahaha! Killing these things just doesn't light my fire! Kyehahaha!" She yelled, laughing maniacally while sticking her tongue out. She suddenly stopped, however, her expression growing darker despite the fact she still had her tongue out. She pointed her penetrating gaze towards the bears. "Buuuut... Knowing you had the nerve to attack Master makes me want to go full snip-snip!" She yelled, snipping with her scissors menacingly at the bears, who just kept growling.

Eventually, both dashed towards her, and Byakuya immediately pointed his guns at them. The woman beat him into it, however, as she threw one of her scissors directly into one of them, piercing through it's forehead and causing it to explode. As the last Monokuma lunged at her, she stabbed it's face, causing it to stop completely as it's circuits went haywire. The scion watched in astonishment as the woman pulled her scissor back and the bear fell, motionless. For a moment everything was silent, until eventually the kids from before ran away, screaming. Hell, Byakuya had completely forgot about them, despite the fact they had been singing this whole time.

He quickly decided the kids weren't worth thinking about, as he now had something to deal that he considered far more troublesome than those Monokumas. He stared at the girl's back, who apparently wore the same japanese school uniform with the same lengthy skirt she'd worn during all the time he knew her, although it was now noticeably more tattered, revealing her slender leg. The woman's figure slowly turned towards him, a maniacal smile on her face. The bear she stabbed eventually exploded next to her, yet she seemed completely unfazed by it. Byakuya frowned as she suddenly let out a girly(?) scream, filled with pleasure that made him sick.

"Whoa! Well lookie here, it's Master Byakuya! It must be fate!"

"Like hell it is! And don't pretend you didn't know I was here this whole time." He told her, his voice dripping with disgust. Genocider Jack, on the other hand, looked delighted.

"Gyahahaha! Still, I'm seriously super duper lucky for runnin' into Master here! And I was even able to get rid of those things that were annoying him! Ahh, what a night!" Apparently talking to herself and somehow entering some kind of misguided fantasy in her head, the woman blushed furiously as she hugged herself, pleasuring herself with her most recent memories.

Byakuya 'hmph'd' as he holstered his guns and crossed his arms, glaring at her sideways. "While I do have to admit your timing was good... Get it through your head that you are far more annoying to me than these Monokumas. Now shut your mouth." He told her sternly, refraining from saying her timing was perfect as he knew it'd drive her even more insane. It seemed to be useless though, as she had the very reaction he was hoping she wouldn't have.

"Ooohhh Master...! Hearing you praise me like that...! Mmmph!" Genocider blushed even more, apparently missing the fact the he very openly insulted her. Annoyed, the scion just sighed and turned away.

"I don't have time for this. I have a misson to complete and you're in the way. Goodbye." Not turning back, Byakuya headed towards the park's entrance, not really sure about where to go, but knowing that any place would be better than being there with her. He grimaced, however, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Wait, master! Let me come with you!" He heard she yell as she hurried next to him.

He stared at her incredulously. "Please. You want to come with me? And what exactly would I gain from that, other than a massive headache?"

Genocider just laughed. "Aawww, don't be shy, Master! I can be pretty useful to you, y'know! Be it bear' fillets or a meat shield... I'll do whatever ya order me to! Gyahahaha!" She gave a good belly laugh, never pulling back her tongue.

Byakuya sighed, hating himself for actually considering her proposal. Yes, she was an obnoxious, obssessive, and completely unpredictable woman that the scion would rather keep away from him. However, he'd be a fool not to recognize her potential. Moments ago she proved to be a valuable asset to him, her skills as a murderous fiend being ironically useful in saving his life, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Achoo!"

A soft sound brought Byakuya back from his thoughts, surprisingly taking him off guard given that the woman sneezed out of nowhere. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue, but he knew all too well that a sneeze had a whole new meaning where that person was concerned. Not long after she sneezed, the woman was visibly a complete different person. Her vulgar, maniacal smile suddenly vanished, being replaced by a confused, gloomy expression. Even her body language changed, from one that emanated confidence to one of insecurity and anxiety. Byakuya knew that at moment, the serial killer known as Genocider Jack was gone... for now.

"H-Huh...? W-Where am I...?!" The former serial killer looked around in confusion, knowing that her split personality probably had something to do with the fact that she was in unknown place at night. Soon, she locked eyes with the man before her and froze, surprised she didn't faint. She felt her face grow noticiably hotter and probably red as she noticed who it was, and soon all words escaped from her and she found herself stammering more than usual.

"M-M-M-Master B-B-Byakuya...?!" Despite her surprise, the writer was visibly delighted and a bit more nervous. "W-Where-"

"Shut up." With a frown he interrupted her. "I have no time to waste on lenghty explanations. The entire team is dead or missing, and now- ...Ngh...!" Byakuya stopped on his tracks when a sudden wave of dizziness hit him, along with a massive headache that, unknown to him, brought him to his knees. Bringing a hand to his head, he was able to make it through his slightly blurry vision and see Toko's expression visibly change into one of concern.

"M-Master! Y-You're hurt...!" The girl immediately approached him, trembling as she kneeled to get a better look at his bloody arm. That's right... He had forgotten about his wound. Most likely he had lost a lot of blood, which was why he was in such a predicament. Was the wound that deep? No... Had he lost too much blood, he'd have fainted by now, or maybe even died. What then?

He snapped back from his thoughts when the girl trying to grab his arm to inspect the wound better. He immediately pulled it away, frowning.

"Go away. I don't need your help...!" Despite the usual arrogance, the man lacked his usual strong, confident aura. With difficulty, he sat down on the ground, panting like a wounded animal. The obvious pain he was experiencing dissolved some of her nervousness. He looked naked, _vulnerable_ , and as much as Toko somehow had already fantasized about such moments in some of her many delusions, the last thing in her mind now was getting any kind of enjoyment from it, as the sight of her master in such a state felt terribly, sickeningly... wrong. Doing something she never thought she'd do, she went against her Master's orders and moved again, urging the scion to extend his arms in a way she could remove his jacket.

"I-I can't leave you like this! Please, M-Master Byakuya...!" She pleaded. Perhaps too mentally exhausted to object, or actually amused to see such a shy person being unusually pushy and preocuppied for his well being, Byakuya ended up complying, silently allowing her to remove his coat.

They were both surprised to see the huge stain of blood in his white shirt, along with the cut that didn't actually seem so bad. The wound itself didn't seem deep, but he clearly lost a lot of blood thanks to it. Perhaps the adrenalin of the recent action made him forget about the pain, but it was slowly coming back now, making him groan in frustration.

"W-We need to s-stop the bleeding...!" Toko stated, examining the wound with the utmost attention. The scion was actually surprised she was so focused on it, giving that when the two met, the mere sight of blood was enough to make her faint.

"What do you-" Before Byakuya could finish his sentence, he was rendered speechless as the girl suddenly got up... And ripped a huge piece of her already tattered skirt.

For a moment he was able to see her exposed leg clearly, and while trying to avoid the clear sight of her underwear, his gaze was inevitably drawn to the cut marks on her thigh. He barely had time to examine them though, as in a second Toko was kneeling next to him again, wrapping the shred of her skirt over his arm and tightly knotting it several times. It hurt, but he knew it was necessary. Inspecting the first aid, he had to admit that he was satisfied, and that was when he inevitably locked eyes with her. Being so close to her he had to admit it, but she looked strikingly more mature with her hair hanging freely, even though it was rather messy and she now had one of those cursed ahoges. He hated the fact that he found her slightly attractive, but managed to retain a neutral expression during those few seconds, which felt like an eternity to him.

Toko felt her heart skip a beat, as the sight of her Master's eyes immediately drained all of negative thoughts in her head and replaced them with... Pure amazement. She could feel herself blushing again, and that was when she realized she had never been so close to her Master as now. Centimeters away from his face, she couldn't help but think how perfect he seemed. Also, his sweaty, slightly muscular form underneath his now messy clothes made her wonder if she was once again into one of her wild fantasies, and she sure as hell didn't want them to end. Unable to mutter a single word, she shyly enjoyed the sight until he eventually broke eye contact, getting up and wearing his coat again. She got up as well, looking at him expectantly and feelingy slightly disappointed.

He still felt a little dizzy, but his vision was back to normal. As much as he hated to admit it, her fast and well applied first aid might as well have saved his life. And that was the second time that night that she did so.

Eventually, he turned his penetrating gaze towards her again. "You did well... I guess you've earned some praise, for now." He told her, being too prideful to actually say something nice to express his gratitude. As always, it didn't seem to matter though, as the look of the most genuine happiness in her face gave away that his statement was more than well recieived.

"T-T-Thank you, M-Master! T-To think I'd be worthy of your praise..." She blushed furiously, fidgeting nervously with her fingers and suddenly feeling too shy to look into Byakuya's face. "U-Um, I know it might be selfish of me to ask this, b-but... Master Byakuya... Please, let me stay by your side!"

"Fine." Came the unexpected answer.

She looked at him, eyes widened. "Huh...?"

He crossed his arms and looked away, somehow knowing he'd regret his next words. "Do not misunderstand. You've proven yourself to be useful for me, and for that reason... I suppose I'll allow you to accompany me in my mission. Just don't get in my way."

Toko was overflowing with happiness, and felt that she could explode at any moment. "Y-Yes, Master! I-I promise I won't disappoint you!"

"You better not." He said simply and turned his back to her. "Now let's go."

Not waiting for her, he walked away, knowing she'd be right behind him. Together, the two made their way out of the park and into the cold, dark streets of Towa city, both unaware that they were being watched...

...

...

...

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **Well, there you go. Don't forget to review, and in case you want to talk to me, feel free to either PM me or look for me in the Danganronpa Amino. My username is the same as this one. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter I

**Hello everyone! I'm glad to have you here with me on the second chapter of this story. Can I take it you are enjoying it? If so, I'm really glad. Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. So little people seemed to have like my story, that I was actually hesitant to keep working on it. Hopefully, however, this chapter will bring more people to it.** **The chapter ended up longer than I anticipated lol.**

 **I'd like to introduce something new on this story. Since it's focused on Byakuya, and I intend to talk about his past, every now and then you'll see those things called "Flashback theaters". You know in the Danganronpa games, where there are those random theaters we all skip? Well, it's something like it, but don't skip it! It's relevant to the story, and it will reveal a lot about Byakuya's origins. (from my point of view, of course. Most of the past I display here can't and should not be seen as canon in any way.)**

 **Also, how could I possibly write a fanfic about Toko without writing some of her fantasies? Well, you'll be seeing some of them, so be prepared!**

 **You can also expect a lot of fluff shit between our favorite duo, because why not.**

 **Without further delay, shall we move on to the story?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I: Mission_**

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Flashback Theater I_

 _The boy hadn't noticed for how long he had been studying until he had to turn on his desk lamp. Looking out the windows, he could see the sky had grown noticiably darker, and so had the interior of his room. He sighed as he took another look at his notebook, which was filled with numbers and equations a kid his age wouldn't normally be dealing with. Frowning, he tried to ignore the fact he was starting to get tired and closed his book, deciding he had done enough math for the day. He focused his attention to the three books next to him, and started to wonder which of them he should start studying next._

 _His options were: History, Science or English, none being even remotely interesting for him. Bored, and knowing he'd still look into the other books by the end of the day, he just got the one from the top of the pile and then placed his math book under them. A quick glance at his alarm clock showed him that his private teacher would soon stop by to check on his progress, and he couldn't afford to waste any time. Before he could even open the book, however, he heard someone banging on his door. Confused, he looked at his alarm clock again, confirming he had seen the time correctly and wondering just why exactly his teacher was so early. Not waiting for his response, the door suddenly opened, and soon he had his question answered._

 _"Hey, Byakuya-kun!" The person who came to visit him wasn't his teacher, but another boy. At first glance, one would think they were twins, except the boy by the door was taller and clearly a bit older. He had longer hair, which reached all the way past his waist, and was also a little more muscular. He casually made his way inside, turning on the lights as he did so. "Geez, what's up with this dark room? Isn't this like, bad for your eyesight or something? You'll end up wearing glasses in the future, haha."_

 _"Big bro!" The boy by the pile of books exclaimed, turning off his desk lamp and spinning his chair so he'd face his visitor. The older boy grinned as he approached the room's owner, while Byakuya's expression was one of surprise, and maybe even shock. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Mr. Kobayashi by now?"_

 _The older boy shrugged. "Meh, I ditched it. Before he arrived, I managed to sneak out of my room,_ _and now Aloysius is looking for me." He said, a playful grin on his face. "Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to play Shogi."_

 _"Shogi?" Byakuya repeated, interested, but not believing his ears. He finally noticed his brother was actually carrying a shogi board with him. "Are you stupid? You'll get us both in trouble! You should be studying, not playing games!" He said sternly. Sometimes the youngling seemed way more mature than his easygoing brother._

 _"Hahaha, don't worry about that!" The older boy waved his hand dismissively. "I couldn't care less about the test. I came to check up on you since you've been inside here all day. Aren't you tired of studying by now?"_

 _"Of course I am!" The younger boy said exasperately, despite being glad someone came to check on him. "But I can't just stop what I'm doing and play Shogi with you. Dad will be angry at us! He said a good heir needs to be responsible and study every day. You're the oldest, and I heard you're the favorite to become the heir, so shouldn't you be doing that?"_

 _"Heir, huh?" The older boy looked out of the window. Byakuya couldn't help but think how his eyes seemed distant... Like they were seeing even further than what the window displayed. "I'm not interested in that."_

 _"What?!" Byakuya's eyes widened. "How can you not? Dad said being a Togami is a great honor! Don't you want to be rich and famous? To be known by the entire world as one of the greatest of all time?"_

 _"Of course I do. And I can see that so do you. But..." He looked straight into Byakuya's eyes, surprising the boy at how intense his stare was, with no trace of it's former giddishness. "Don't you think it would be more interesting to be known in history as 'Byakuya'... and not as 'Togami'...?"_

 _"Huh...?"_

 _The older boy smiled and shook his head, patting his younger brother's as he did so. "Nevermind. I was just speaking my mind." Turning around, he headed for the door and turned to give one last glance at his borhter before leaving. "Let's play a little once you're done, ok?"_

 _Not waiting for a response, the boy closed the door behind him, leaving the younger one alone once again to figure out the deep meaning behind his words._

 _"Big bro..." He whispered to himself, eyes still glued to the door..._

* * *

A cold breeze gently touched the man's face, bringing along with it the unmistakable stench of blood, which was quick to reach his nostrils and make him sick. It was enough, however, to bring him back from his reveries. An unsettling silence took over the streets, as the chaos from minutes ago vanished as quickly as it came. For starters, the number of Monokumas had decreased dramatically for some reason. The army from before had been reduced to three to five robots every street. The direct consequence was that there were no people being slaughtered in open air anymore, although their numerous corpses were still scattered all around, in a way that no matter where you looked, you'd see at least one. Byakuya tried to ignore them as he walked, not as focused in grieving over the numerous losses as he was in trying not to become one of them.

He also tried to ignore the stinging pain from his arm, clenching his jaw as it became more intense with each second. Refusing to show any (more) weakness, specially to the woman behind him, he forced himself to pretend there was no pain at all. Fortunately, the dramatic decrease in Monokuma numbers meant there wasn't much action happening, so he wasn't using his arm that much. If he did, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hide it.

Still, Byakuya had to admit that he was surprised. More than half an hour had passed and nothing had happened yet that made him regret his decision of letting the girl tag along with him. Normally, he'd have expected to reach that conclusion within five minutes of letting her accompany him. Hell, normally he wouldn't even have allowed it in the first place, given how both the woman's personalities were equally obnoxious and inconvenient for him. But for some reason that wasn't the case right now, and that was odd.

 _"Literally just a few hours ago, I told her to stay at least 50 meters away from me. Yet here we are now, working together... I must be getting soft."_ He thought, confused at his own behaviour.

The truth is, Toko wasn't even supposed to be in the city in the first place. She wasn't allowed to participate in any kind of operation, as she was technically just an intern at the Future Foundation. The reason was because of Genocider Jack, who the higher echelons of the foundation believed to pose too much of a threat to let run wild. In fact, the only reason Toko wasn't in jail for her crimes was because of none other than Byakuya, who managed to use his influence to convince the authorities that Genocider Jack could be put under control.

But of course, he'd never let her know that, as he knew she'd grow even more obsessed for him. Being the only person she'd listen to, Byakuya had no choice but to assist her for days into devising ways to control Genocider Jack. She was guaranteed a position in the Future Foundation if she did so, as well as the right to remain free. The scion had to admit, however, that she had done considerable progress. She manage to discover that she could unleash varying voltages of electricity on herself to change into her Genocider persona, all the while being able to control the lenght of time she'd remain switched. Even the highest figures of the Future Foundation had to admit that it was rather impressive.

She didn't cease to be a nuisance, however, and Byakuya had the displeasure to find out she had sneaked into his helicopter as he was headed to the city, but at the time it was impossible to turn back and drop her off, so they had no option but to bring her along. He told his men to keep watch on her as he and his team went to rescue the unknown captive (who was believed to be Komaru Naegi), and to be honest, he had already forgotten about her being there until she showed up in the park and helped him deal with the Monokumas. Now there he was, tagging along with her in a wrecked city to rescue a girl neither of them knew. There was definitely something wrong with him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand gently tap his good shoulder from behind. He turned around to see words. Literally words, as Toko held a notepad to her face, covering it. Byakuya, stood still for some seconds, trying to understand what was happening, before finally adjusting his glasses to see what the words were about.

 _[Master Byakuya, may I ask you a question?]_

"..."

The scion stared quietly at the message, still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He felt genuinely confused for a moment, and his mind started working at an amazing pace trying find some hidden meaning to those words, some kind of secret message behind it or some kind of code. He took note that she had good handwriting, except it looked a little messy, which was apparently the equivalent to her stuttering when writing. Why the hell was he thinking about that though? Eventually, she slowly lowered the notepad from her face, revealing her timid gaze and the fact that she was blushing. Her eyes nervously pleaded for an answer, and eventually so did Byakuya's frown, as he grew sick of trying to understand her message.

"...Don't make me ask what this is about." He told her seriously, his gaze probably enough to tear a hole through her.

As if expecting his response, with a shaking hand the woman merely turned the notepad's page, revealing yet another message.

 _[You told me earlier to keep my putrid breath in my mouth, since the air was polluted enough already.]_

Oh.

Well, he did remember saying something like that, not long after they left the park and she started rambling about something ridiculous, such as them sharing a family name and having babies. He, of course, immediately cut her off, too busy at the moment trying to figure where they should go. His eyes went from the notepad to Toko's eyes, sighing as the written messages started to annoy him.

"Where did you even get this?" That was the first question that popped in his mind, one that neither he or her expected to be asked. Mentally cursing himself, and before he could take it back, Toko had already turned the page and was swiftly moving her pencil across the white sheet. She seemed nervous, as Byakuya could clearly see her hand trembling as she wrote.

*crack*

"Ah...!"

"..."

Eventually, however, the tip of the pencil broke and an awkward silence took place. Byakuya could only watch in silence as Toko pulled one of Genocider's scissors (god knows from where) and literally used it's sharp side to try and sharpen the pencil. She was so awkward and clumsy with her trembling hands, however, that Byakuya knew she'd end up hurting herself in the most pathetic way possible. Finally growing sick of the entire show, he snapped, snatching the scissor from her hand.

"I've had enough. Stop with this nonsense and ask your goddamn question already." He spoke through gritted teeth, a vein popping on his forehead from the obvious annoyance. Toko visibly flinched, but somehow still seemed pleased at the 'manly display'.

"A-Ah... I-I was just wondering... Where are we going, Master Byakuya...? D-Do you have any idea where the girl is...?" She shyly asked him, blushing furiously from being stared so intensely at. He frowned, crossing his arms and trying to calm himself down.

"I have no idea where she is." He said simply.

Toko nodded. "O-Oh, I see..."

"As for where we're headed, there is supposed to be a hospital nearby." He said, throwing the scissors in a non-dangerous way back to her. She clumsily caught it before putting it away.

"A... Hospital...?"

"That's correct. I haven't been able to get a precise map or get in contact with headquarters, but if I remember right, it should be close by now." He said as he resumed walking, trying to locate himself as he examined the nearby buildings. He had studied the partial map he managed to download before the signals started being jammed, and now tried to conserve his phone's battery (and test himself) by trying to find the hospital by using nothing but his own memory.

"Is this b-because of..." The woman shyly looked at his arm as she followed him.

"Isn't it obvious?" That was his reply as he gave her a scrutinizing glare. To his dismay, she started blushing and fidgeting nervously with her hands, undoubtely having thoughts about something perverted.

"Well Master... I-If you want, I-I can look after your arm again, and-"

"Shut up. We got company." He cut her shortly and stopped on his tracks. Toko looked up and saw a few kids ahead, all of them wearing the same weird outfits and helmets from before. They were in a larger number, however, and Byakuya knew something was wrong. One of them, which was apparently a boy according to it's clothings, was holding a big, white gift box, tightly wrapped in a light blue lace. Silently, the kid approached the duo, carefully placing the box next to them.

"W-What now...?" Toko asked with a frown, bothered by the kids's weird behavior.

Byakuya had an unreadable expression. "It would appear they have something for us." He said, obviously referring to the gift box by their feet. He made a move to open it, but was surprised when two small hands grabbed his arm. They were none other than Toko's.

"W-Wait, Master! What if it's a bomb or something? It could be a trap...!"

Pulling his arm away, he snarled. "Hmph... Then what do you suggest?"

"...I'll open it." She stated, an unusual tone of confidence and determination in her voice. Byakuya was rendered speechless once again, as the girl stood in front of him in what seemed like a protective manner, knelt down and started opening the box carefully, yet without hesitation, despite her very own warning.

 _"...What... What the hell is wrong with this woman...? She willingly exposed herself to a possible danger that SHE predicted. Why did she stop me if that was her objective? ...I doubt I'll ever comprehend what goes through her mind... Or should I say 'minds'..."_ A confused Byakuya watched the girl in silence, his head full of doubts.

She brought him back from his thoughts as she turned towards him, a confused expression on her face. He inspected the interior of the box to find what seemed like... Ammunition for his hacking gun?

The kids giggled and ran away, leaving behind a dumbfounded duo with the box.

"W-What the hell was that...?" Toko wondered as she observed the kids distance themselves.

"Those kids..." Byakuya thought out loud, a frown on his face. "They're somehow involved in this mess."

"U-Um, M-Master Byakuya... Didn't you see the broadcast...?"

Byakuya turned to her, his interest picked. He kept attentive to the kids, who were pretty far already.

"What are you talking about."

"T-There was this broadcast earlier... There were four... N-No, five children. But they weren't like these ones." She looked at him, unsure if she should continue since in her head, she sounded pathetic.

"Go on." Byakuya urged her, somehow noticing what was troubling her. She nodded with a blush.

"They called themselves 'Warriors of Hope', or something... T-They said they controlled the Monokumas. And that they were going to create a p-paradise for children. They also s-said that adults weren't needed in it... "

Byakuya took some time to absorb all that information. He couldn't deny the fact that what he just learned made an awful lot of sense. Children, orchestrating and executing a plan, which consisted of literally eliminating all adults from an entire city... As unreal as it sounds, he had no evidence to counter all of that. In fact, everything suggested that it was true. Were kids really able to do such a thing?

"Are you absolutely certain about that?" He asked for clarification. She jumped a little.

"Y-Yes... I-I saw it myself..." She said, trying to hide the fact that she had been ogling at him this whole time. She failed, however, as her blush gave her away.

Ignoring her, he thought some more about the information he just recieved. If everything he learned were facts, then a great part of the mystery had been solved. There were still many questions to be answered, such as HOW those kids created the Monokumas, how they controlled them, and so on. At the very least, however, he now had a pretty good lead.

"Hm. What a surprise... You're being far more useful than I expected you to. It appears I had underestimated your prowess."

Toko literally started shaking from excitement, her face growing noticiably red. "M-Master Byakuya...! Ah! It's a-amazing! Indecent ideas are c-coming to me one after another!" She hugged herself tightly as once again she let herself be consumed by her wild fantasies, to the point where she apparently forgot of Byakuya's presence and spoke her mind out loud.

"...I take it back. You're a waste of-"

Suddenly, a metallic noise caught Byakuya's attention, and he immediately turned to see a weird object bouncing at their direction. It didn't take long for him to understand it was a bomb, and he immediately jumped out of the way, towards an unaware Toko.

"Move, you imbecile!" He yelled, pushing her away from the grenade, which exploded seconds later.

The blast quickly engulfed the area they were just in into flames, all the while sending both flying a few meters away. Their landings weren't any comfortable, as they were sent rudely into the ground with enough force to send them rolling another short distance.

Toko had literally no idea what just happened, as her little fantasies made her oblivious to the enemies who nearly blew both of them into pieces. Having an explosion happen so close to her left her ears with an unpleasant buzzing, and a massive headache came along with it. Her face was buried into the ground, which felt unusually soft. Lucky for her, her glasses somehow ended up on top of her head, otherwise they'd have surely broken. Groaning in pain and totally confused, she slowly opened her eyes after readjusting her glasses and tried to get up, only to witness a scene she had yet only seen in her wildest dreams.

For a moment time seemed to have stopped completely, and it happened as soon as she realized that the 'soft ground' she was on top of was actually Byakuya's chest. The scion was lying on his back, gritting his teeth and forcing his eyes shut as he too groaned in pain over the recent near death experience. None of the fantasies she had up until this point, not even the craziest ones, had come even close to bringing her the mixed feelings of ecstasy, confusion and astonishment she felt now. The realization that their bodies were touching, their faces mere centimeters away from each other, and the fact that they were in a very compromising position made her freeze, as her brain tried desperately to organize it's numerous thoughts and prevent her from fainting.

Suddenly, Byakuya's eyes opened, and he immediately moved to get up. Inevitably, he became aware of the position he and the writer were in, and for the second time that night, he locked eyes with her. There was something different about her usual blushing expression. Instead of the sickening lewdness he loathed so much, she had this shy... womanly look of amazement that made her look like someone else entirely. He once again cursed himself for having such thoughts, about such a person, and in such a critical moment. Pushing the thoughts away, he decided he had no time for any of that nonsense, as they were still in danger. He brusquely pushed her away from him and stood up, immediately readying one of his hacking guns and examining the area the bomb came from.

He wasn't surprised to find a group of Monokumas there, the bears maliciously chuckling at them. Byakuya glared furiously at them, the sight of the bears never ceasing to being fuel to his rage. He raised an eyebrown, however, as he noticed something different about some of the bears in front of him.

They looked just like the other Monokumas, except they were wearing some kind of combat vest. Attacked to their backs was a container, full of what seemed to be explosives. He was able to recognize the bomb that nearly killed them among them, and immediately he frowned. To be honest, they didn't particularly look as dangerous as the ones that nearly killed him in the park. However, he learned from the recent experience not to underestimate these vile creatures.

Two of the Monokumas started running towards them, but they were pretty slow when compared to the ones from the park. So slow, in fact, that it made Byakuya painfully bored. Taking aim, he fired at them, which was enough to decapitate both. There were three more behind those, not counting the two ones that were carrying bombs. In other words, a total of five. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Stand back." He ordered, quickly glancing on Toko's direction as he spoke. Had he kept staring for a second, he'd have seen the blush on the girl's face.

This time aiming at the bomber Monokumas, he fired a shot with deadly precision into the left eye of one of them, which knocked it back. After a short moment it exploded, except once it did, Byakuya finally saw just how dangerous these new Monokumas were, as all of it's bombs exploded along with it, causing multiple explosions to happen at the same time, which combined into a bigger one, nearly obliterating everything close to it in a matter of seconds. As if it wasn't enough, the blast caught all the Monokumas in it's path, including the second bomber Monokuma, resulting in yet another devastating explosion.

Despite being meters away from the explosion, both Byakuya and Toko were able to feel how intense it was, as a massive gust of wind nearly knocked them both back. Both stuggled to protect themselves from the huge cloud of smoke and from the flying pieces of debris that mercilessly assaulted them. Byakuya gritted his teeth as he tried to endure the chaos, using his arms to protect his face. Toko, however, screamed in a rather comical way, as she tried in vain to prevent the wind from blowing her tattered skirt and revealing her delicacies.

The deafening sound slowly ceased, and the streets were once again as silent as they were minutes ago. The chaos from the explosion vanished as quickly as it came, and the duo was able to regain their composure. Once Byakuya decided that it was safe, he cautiously uncovered his face, looking past the fading cloud of smoke and examining his surroundings, not willing to lower his guard. Meanwhile, quickly adjusting her skirt before her Master could see her in such an embarrasing predicament, Toko took a deep breath before shyly approaching the scion, who wore a serious expression as he examined the damage. The exact spot where the Monokumas were standing previously now had multiple craters, and all that was left of the bears was their metallic parts, which were scattered everywhere. The synthetic fur and skin that covered them turned into ashes.

"These vermin..." Byakuya stared at the decapitated head of one of the bears, a furious expression on his face. He hated to admit it, but the seemingly harmless bears posed more of a threat to him than he initially thought.

"M-Master Byakuya...?" Toko asked timidly. "What's wrong...?"

"...That's none of your concern." He told her, holstering his gun. Something was clearly bothering him, but Toko decided not to push the subject any further. "We can't afford to waste any more time here. Let's go." He said, walking past her. Soon he could hear her clumsy footsteps behind him, and he wondered why the hell she was wearing high heels, but decided it wasn't important.

"H-How close are we, Master...?" She asked.

"It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes to get there now. That is, if no more moving pieces of junk decide to get in our way." He said, not even looking back.

"I see. And... what about our next destination...? A-Any leads on where to look for the girl...?"

Byakuya was actually surprised she was capable of spouting more than just perverted gibberish. He couldn't recall how long it had been since they had anything close to an actual conversation.

"You made the same question earlier, but I suppose it's fine. I wouldn't call it a lead, but there's something I believe it's worth investigating." He glanced sideways at her. "Tell me again about the broadcast you saw."

"Y-Yes! Well... There was this weird group of children... T-They were different from the others, as they had no helmets or anything... They said they controlled the Monokumas, a-and that they'd get rid of all adults from the city... And that's it, I think. O-Oh, and they also said something about creating a children's paradise..." She told him again.

He nodded, a frown on his face. "As I thought."

"W-What did you find out...?"

"These kids you saw might as well be the masterminds behind this whole incident. They are probably the ones who are holding Makoto's sister hostage, and I believe I know why."

Toko felt nervous, somehow knowing she wouldn't like the answer. "A-And that is...?"

"I can only think of two reasons as to why they'd once again capture Makoto's sister. The first is just like the reason we're here in the first place: They could be trying to lure the Future Foundation here into another trap. But that's unlikely."

"Why...?"

"Because what they want is the exact opposite. I believe their real objective is to **keep the Future Foundation away from here**."

Toko's eyes widened. "W-What...?! But what would they gain from that...? D-Didn't they lure us here in the first place?"

"Indeed. I but I believe that was part of their plan. Just think about it: We misteriously recieved intel that captives were being held in this city. Soon after we got here, this riot started. They flooded the building I was with Monokumas and slaughtered my entire team. But they failed to dispose of one."

"You..."

The scion nodded. "I didn't give it much thought at first, but something did seem off... Despite being highly trained and more than capable to survive in situations like these, it seems awfully... convenient that a single member was able to survive. Plus, soon after that, they somehow started jamming all possible communication signals, making it impossible to establish any kind of contact with both the inside and the outside of the city. What does that tell you?"

Toko gulped, both because she felt anxious about what the clues were suggesting and because she knew that there was more behind Byakuya's apparent harmless question. From all the time they spent together (and from the time that she stalked him), she knew that most of the times, when her Master asked a question, he most likely already knew the answer. He had this little habit of testing people without their knowledge- a subtle reminder that he was always one step ahead of whoever he was talking to. Numerous times he made people questions just to see if they were able to reach the same conclusions as him, which in order words meant he wanted to see if they were worthy of his time, and Toko knew that his question just now wasn't an exception. While most people would feel intimidated or pressured under the judgement of Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa saw it as an opportunity to impress the scion, and maybe earn a few points on his rigorous criteria.

"Well... I would assume t-that if their plan was to dispose of us... That they wouldn't have let you escape... Nor prevent you- or anyone else, f-from calling on the headquarters and ask for help..."

Byakuya didn't seem disappointed with her answer, but didn't seem impressed either. Of course, that was more than enough for Toko to feel blessed by all possible gods. "Most likely, but there's more. It should be clear now as to why they'd lure us here only to keep us away afterwards." Once again he gave subtle hints and silently tested her.

Once realization struck her, Toko's eyes widened. "C-Could it be...? We... We are the hostages... T-They plaaanned on using the Future Foundation as hostages s-since the beginning...!" She thought out loud, earning a smirk from the scion.

"Hm, well done... I didn't think you would be able to catch on. I think I hate you slightly less now." He told her, the condescending smirk still on his face.

Normally, people would the scion's statement to be incredibly rude and arrogant, but Toko knew that where Byakuya was concerned, that was considered an astronomical achievement. Blushing furiously and letting out noises that were awkwardly lewd, Toko was more than ready to abandon reality for a few moments and pleasure herself in the 'compliment' she just recieved. It didn't take long for hey to act coyly, nervously fidgeting with her fingers in a way that could have been pretty adorable if it wasn't creepy.

"Hnnngh! M-Master Byakuya! W-Will... Will you marry m-"

"...Die in a fire." Annoyed, he moved his attention away from the writer, finally starting to regret his decision. Well, he knew it would happen sooner or later. Despite that, he said nothing when he heard her loud steps behind him, deciding to simply ignore her altogether.

Neither seemed to mind the silence that took place, as both had a lot on their minds. Byakuya was on high alert, not allowing himself to lower his guard or get distracted again. He unconsciously clenched his fists as he remembered the numerous events that had happened since his arrival on the city. Nothing was making any sense to him, and such rare moments of uncertainty made the scion really uncomfortable. He was a Togami- a person destined to be in complete control of any situation. Yet, in the few hours he had been on the city, he came face to face with death more times than he'd like to remember, and he even had an injury to keep reminding him of such a disgraceful fact for him. It was at times like these that he kept replaying the phrase he grew up telling himself.

 _"Power is everything."_

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, as if to absorb that sentence and spread it through his entire body. His mind was in complete turmoil, and he knew more than anyone that a head full of doubts was a sign of **weakness**. The very word made the scion sick, and he knew that he had to somehow regain his composure. His life was at stake, and so was Toko's and Towa's citizens's. He couldn't afford to be slowed down by his inner conflicts. It was easier said than done, however. How could he get back on his feet if the very reason he felt so lost was because he didn't know what was wrong with him? How could he deal with something he couldn't even see clearly?

All his hard-work... All the rigorous training he had to endure as a child... He always took pride on the fact he didn't let it break his mind, as it happened to some of his brothers and sisters. As inhuman as the expectations he was forced to comply with were, they made him strong. And he knew that. But now, he couldn't help but wonder: Where did that strength go? Why was his mind in such a mess? And most importantly... Why was the person next to him partially responsible for it, when normally she never even crossed his mind?

Oblivious to the chaos going inside her beloved's head, Toko was the complete opposite. She felt in such high spirits that she could barely contain her excitement, and that in and itself was so rare that it made things even more shocking for her. Shamelessly ogling Byakuya's back, and probably unaware that she was smiling, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a dream. When was the last time she had been able to spend so much time with him like this? Working together? Watching each other's backs? She couldn't possibly be any happier, and she also couldn't remember a single moment in her entire life that made her as happy as she was at the moment.

Only Byakuya was able to make her feel so... Alive. Her usual self-hatred, the general distrust and paranoia towards other people, her view of herself as a gloomy outcast... It all vanished in his presence. Just like the first sun rays, piercing through the dark clouds after a storm. At first, she was terribly frightened that her psychotic alternate personality would give the scion the same fate as that of her previous crushes. But he was different. He not only made her cease killing others completely, but also made her feel more than simple, insatiable lust. He made a serial killer love and care for another human being - although she kept being a complete pervert. If only he knew how amazing that was, how much she was grateful to him for somehow managing to pull this of, how much it changed her whole life... She wished she had the courage to tell him.

But right now, all the wanted was to enjoy the moment. Even though they were technically in danger, she still couldn't be more grateful to fate for allowing her to accompany him on his mission. Right now, all she wanted was to try and not bother him, so she'd be able to savor all the time they spent together for as long as possible. She kept remembering their little moments together, their bodies touching, their faces so close to each other. She blushed furiously at the thoughts, never having enough of it. Little did she know that the same memories were randomly popping up on his head, except they made him frustrated and confused instead of happy.

"We're here." He said suddenly, making Toko jump in surprise. She followed his gaze to find a hospital, not far from where they stood. From it's size. it couldn't have more than three stories, but it did seem to be pretty spacious. It was a miracle that the hospital was intact, as a building next to it had collaped, and now the streets were filled with rubble and debris. The hospital didn't seem to escape completely, however, as Byakuya could see multiple holes on the walls, most likely results of the neighboring building's destruction. The hospital's pratical parking lot, which were used for storing ambulances, had two Monokumas mercilesly stabbing what was now a corpse, and Byakuya was quick to dispose of them before they gave him any trouble. "Let's go."

Immediately he headed towards the Hospital's entrance, and Toko followed him suit. He stopped by the door, taking a few moments to try and hear something from inside. He glanced over at Toko, who shyly nodded. Carefully, he opened the doors.

The reception room was filled with Monokumas, and Byakuya could count at least three from where he stood. Much to his confusion, they didn't seem to be moving. They were all standing still, ocasionally moving into what seemed to be fidgeting and staring fixedly at random places. None of them were aware of their presences.

"They seem to be on stand-by." He commented, keeping his voice low and never taking his eyes away from the bears.

"W-What should we do...? Fight them...?" She asked, trying not to make much noise.

He studied the Monokumas some more. "It would be better to avoid conflict for now, specially since they don't seem to be lloking for one. I believe we can pass by them unnoticed." He turned towards her. "Follow me. Try to be as silent as possible."

Toko nodded. They both entered the hospital, eyes glued to the Monokumas in front of them. The bears were standing sideways, and from their lack of reaction, it seemed they were fine for now. Moving around cautiously, Byakuya started walking towards the opposite way the Monokumas were facing. Toko followed right behind, holding her stun gun tightly and mentally preparing herself to use it if necessary. Lucky for them, the reception area was filled with pillars, which gave them plenty of spots to hide. The room also had numerous couches and shelves with books, most likely to keep the patients comfortable. Taking advantage of those, they moved silently, avoiding any spots the Monokumas could be looking at.

As they moved, even more Monokumas came into view, and now Byakuya knew he was dealing with at least seven of them. He immediately frowned, and soon engaging in combat was crossed out of his head. If they were to fight such a number in such a cramped room, they'd be cornered and terminated in seconds. Not accepting that as a possible outcome, Byakuya moved forward. Toko felt nervous, but she shared the same thoughts as her master. Eventually, they reached the main desk, which was very large and had at least three computers. The Monokumas had their backs turned to that spot, so they took the opportunity move a bit faster, and soon enough, they were out of the room, safe and sound.

They found themselves into the hospital's long corridors, which seemed like they were taken straight from a horror movie. The walls and the floor were all damaged by what seemed like the consequence of the building next door being destroyed, as remains of the wreckage could be seen all over the place. Several corpses of nurses, doctors, and even patients were scattered on the ground, lying in pools of their own blood. A few Monokumas were mercilessly and brutally piercing said corpses, and if there was any chance they were alive seconds ago, it vanished. If the smell of blood was already sickening outside, it was simply unbearable now. Intentionally bringing the Monokumas's attention towards him, Byakuya didn't waste any time getting rid of them.

By the time he was done, he glanced over at Toko as he holstered his gun, and for a moment he felt at a loss on what to do. Her entire body was shaking, as she tightly held her head in what seemed like an attempt to deny the reality before her and erase it from her memories. Forcing her eyes shut and gritting her teeth, she let out groaning noises, but her voice came out shaky as well. The scion knew what it was about, and despite telling her to try and overcome her fear of blood, he assumed such a scene wouldn't exactly do wonders for her recovery. For the first time in years, he felt something close to genuine concern for someone's well being.

"Oy vey... What's wrong?" He asked, cursing himself for being unable to ask something more reassuring.

She slowly turned to face him, her body still trembling and her face pale. "I-I'm sorry, Master Byakuya... I-I'm fine..." She took deep breaths with her eyes closed, as if forcing herself to be alright.

"You're clearly not." He stated, but his voice wasn't as harsh as usual. "You... Don't have to do this."

"What...?"

"There'll be scenes like these no matter where we go. There's no need to force yourself through it just because of me." He said, for some reason putting a lot of thought into those words.

Toko shook her head. "No... It's just as y-you said, Master. We gain meaning in life through personal growth. I can't keep saying I'm afraid... I have to- no. I will overcome m-my fear of blood. S-So please... Bear with me." She told him, her expression growing very determined.

Byakuya had to admit, he was impressed. To think she'd remember his lecture and work so hard to improve herself. He could see she had come a long way, as the mere sight of blood used to be enough to make her faint. He felt stupid for even suggesting her to run away.

Crossing his arms, he smirked. "Heh... Admirable. Very well then, Fukawa. Follow me, and I'll get us out of here in no time." He said, as her determination seemed to influence his own.

She blushed and nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes!"

Still smirking, Byakuya turned around to resume walking. "O-Oh, Master... One more thing..."

He turned towards her again. "What is it?"

"...Thank you..." She smiled sweetly at him, holding both hands behind her back.

Byakuya's eyes widened, and he once again felt mermerized by her rare expressions that lacked lewdness. "...What for?" He managed.

"F-For... Worrying about m-me..." She looked away from him, fidgeting with her fingers. Once again, he was caught off-guard at how the girl could look... Dainty, in her own weird way. She shyly looked back at him, and he was so confused he didn't maintain eye contact. He turned around again.

"...Let's go." He said, resuming his walk and shortly afterwards hearing the soft taps behind him.

As they explored the building, they noticed the other corridors weren't nearly as disturbing as the one they were at previously. The corpse number reduced dramatically, to the point that most places they passed by had none at all, much to Toko's relief. The place didn't get any less dark and/or depressing, or even less filled with Monokumas, however, and thanks to that, other than the fact that she was in Byakuya's company, she still had no reason to feel any more comfortable. The scion wasn't any happy being in that place either, suddenly regretting his decision of going there in the first place.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, they heard a thunderous scream coming from above them, which surely came from a human being. It was so loud and filled with rage that Byakuya stopped on his tracks, and Toko couldn't help but jump in surprise.

"W-What was that?!" She said, still startled.

"Call it a hunch, but most likely someone needs help. Now move!" He yelled before sprinting full speed towards the staircase that he heard the scream come from. Toko followed right behind, having some trouble running in high heels, but somehow managing it.

Once they reached the higher floor, they heard yet another yell, followed by a large sound of metal colliding with metal. Not wasting any time, Byakuya grabbed one of his guns and slammed open the double egress entry doors leading to another corridor. Once he did, he saw a Monokuma chuckling maliciouly as it entered a room. Then they heard yet another scream.

"DIE!"

As the scion and the writer approached the room, they heard the same metallic noise, and before they knew, a Monokuma's head moved past the door and violently crashed on the ground, bouncing a few times before rolling a short distance and finally stop moving completely. Byakuya couldn't help but notice how one of the head's sides was kneaded, most likely struck by some object. Surprised, he slowly approached the door and looked inside, Toko doing the same.

A man was inside, panting heavily as he glared at the Monokuma's decapitated body, which was lying next to two more wrecked Monokumas. From his outfit, one would assume he was a doctor, except he clearly resembled something more of a mad scientist. He had blonde hair, about the same size as Byakuya's, except it was way messier, and also blue colored lips and dark bags underneath his blue eyes, from what seemed like lack of sleep, given his tired expression. He also had a bone-like tattoo around his neck. Finally, he was also extremely thin, to the point that Byakuya wondered if it was due to malnutrition. The man was holding what seemed like an iron baseball bat. Once he took notice of the duo, he seemed surprised at first, but then tightened the grip on his bat, ready to strike at any moment.

"Who are you?" He demanded, observing them both with suspicion. Toko flinched, while Byakuya seemed unfazed. "Are you the ones controlling with those bears?"

The very thought made Byakuya frown. "As if I'd ever be associated with these vermin. There's no need to worry. We are not your enemies." He said. The doctor raised an eyebrown.

"Hmph. Given the circumstances, I don't know what to believe in anymore. Well then. You never answered my question."

Byakuya crossed his arms, somehow annoyed than someone other than him was acting arrogant. "I can give you that much, I suppose. Future Foundation's 14th Division, Byakuya Togami. She's Toko Fukawa." He made a movement with his head towards the girl, who nodded at the doctor.

"Future Foundation...?" The man's expression softened, and he seemed to relax his tense muscles slightly.

"Precisely. And you are?" The scion asked, arms still crossed. The doctor nodded, still tense.

"My name is Johaan G. Faust VIII. As you can probably assume from my attire, I am a doctor in this facility." He replied, lowering his bat, but still hinting towards being suspicious of the duo. "So, the Future Foundation is finally here. Just tell me, what the hell is the meaning of this? What is this mess?" He asked, sounding pretty angry.

"That's what we're going to find out eventually." Byakuya replied, his usual confidence always present in his voice. "In the meantime, I believe I could use your assistance in an unrelated matter." He said, entering the room, with Toko right behind him.

The doctor blinked a few times, stepping back from them. "Oh, you need my help? May I ask what for?"

Byakuya gave him a scrutinizing glare, as if it should be obvious in what a doctor would be useful. Without saying a word, he removed his jacket (much to Toko's delight), revealing his bloodstained white shirt underneath it, his arm still tightly wrapped with the shred of Toko's skirt. Faust threw glances at the wound, Byakuya's face and at Toko, still keeping his guard up.

"...They did this?" He asked, referring to the Monokumas. Byakuya nodded. After considering it for some time, the doctor sighed. "Have a seat." He said, before closing the door behind the duo and placing a wooden plank to prevent it from opening. The scion noticed it, but assumed it was a preventive measure against the Monokumas.

As Byakuya moved towards the chair Faust pointed to, he finally became aware they weren't alone in the room. Behind a white curtain was a woman, lying in the bed, apparently unconscious. She was blonde, her hair being considerably long, probably reaching all the way to the thighs. Her torso was exposed, and her entire upper body was covered in bandages. A breathing mask, properly connected to what seemed like a medical ventilator, was attached to her face, and on closer inspection, there was also an IV tube going inside her arm, though neither Byakuya or Toko could tell what liquid was being injected on her. A monitor next to her bed kept beeping, showing her stable heartbeats.

"Hey... Who is that...?" Toko asked, unsure if she should trust the doctor, but still curious enough to answer. She felt there was some reason as to why the man would put himself in danger to protect that woman and tend to her wounds.

The doctor's eyes fell on the unconscious woman, a hint of melancholy behind them. "That's... my beloved wife, Eliza."

Byakuya took a seat, and once he did, Faust was already pulling another chair next to him and sitting down. "Let's talk later. Let me see your arm, please. Also, it would do well for me to know what exactly happened."

Nodding, Byakuya extended his arm towards the doctor, who immediately brought both hands to it, unwrapping the shred of Toko's skirt and inspecting the wound. Meanwhile, the scion explained to him how he was ambushed by Monokumas, how one of them tried to attack him from behind and ended up scratching his arm with those ridiculously sharp claws. As he explained, he noticed Toko had that notepad from before in her hands, and that she was focused on writing something on it. He wondered if he had told her to be quiet again, but couldn't remember it and decided to ignore it. At the same time, he tried to come up with a way to word that the wound was causing an inconvenient stinging pain that was not only slowing him down, but also making him avoid using his arm altogether, in a way that he wouldn't sound like a weakling. The doctor seemed to notice and smirked.

"The cut wasn't deep, but you'll still need to get the wound sewed. I'll also apply a medication that will prevent the wound from infecting." Faust explained, and Byakuya nodded. That is, until...

"I'll need you to remove your shirt."

Time seemed to stop with Faust's words. Normally, what was requested of him wouldn't be a problem, but Byakuya's sixth sense activated a second later, and he could feel Toko would have perverted fantasies about it. No sooner the words left the doctor's mouth, Toko visibly blushed, eyes widening in anticipation. She brought her hands to her chest, as her heart started beating way faster than usual. She breathed heavily as the scion unbuttoned his shirt, droll running from the sides of her mouth. She could faint at any moment, but forced herself to remain conscious to at least get a glimpse of one of her dreams coming true. Faust got up and headed towards a cabinet at the other side of the room, where he started getting the necessary items to treat Byakuya's wound.

"Ah..."

"..."

There was a moment of awkward eye contact, as Toko showed no signs of even attempting to hide how excited she felt for what was about to happen. If not for the doctor's presence, he'd have already ordered her to get the hell out of his sight, but he'd rather die than show how others, specially strangers, just how deeply uncomfortable and frustrated he felt with the writer's presence at that moment. Hell, if she at least had the common sense to not stare so intensely, or at least pretended not to be so interested, this moment wouldn't be so difficult. He glared at her, but it was uneffective. From the corner of his eye, he could see Faust was about to return, so with a sigh, he gave up, reluctantly unbottoning his shirt.

 _"A-Ah..."_

Toko watched intently as Byakuya undid the first three buttons from the top, which revealed his collarbones. Toko's face was burning hot.

 _"Y-Yes...!"_

Wiping the drool from the sides of her mouth, she kept staring as he reluctantly and full or murderous intent, continued to strip. Even though the scene was happening in just a few seconds, time seemed to be moving a hundred times slower for both of them.

 _"J-Just a little more...!"_

Byakuya kept undoing his buttons, but kept the shirt in place. He would stall that moment for as long as possible, not allowing the girl to even glimpse at something as simple as his belly button. Toko, however, was already breathing heavily from anticipation. Her mind was working so fast that she probably hadn't realized she got caught in another one of her fantasies...

* * *

 ***Warning! Toko's Fantasy!***

 _"Toko..." Byakuya whispered seductively, eyes locked at hers. His gaze was so intense that she felt like she could melt._

 _"Y-Yes, Master...?" She timidly answered. Her her could burst out from her chest at any moment, given how fast it was beating._

 _He removed his glasses. His hair was fluttering in the wind, in a way that seemed very unrealistic. "Do you love me?"_

 _Toko blushed. "O-Of course, Master! Y-You're... my knight in shining armor...!"_

 _The scion got up and removed his shirt, revealing his bare chest, who seemed unusually muscular despite his slender body type. Toko's jaw fell, eyes drawn to the pectorals she dreamed so much about. "Do you like what you see?" He asked, approaching her slowly. Her eyes kept moving from his god-like face to his manly build._

 _She found herself unable to mutter a word, too taken aback from the whole situation to do anything. She could only stare at his perfect features as they twisted into a charming smile._

 _"Toko..." He whispered again, slowly leaning closer... He placed his hand on her shoulder-_

* * *

"...Could you please move-" Faust said, casually touching Toko's shoulder to get her attention. He didn't expect, however, what came next.

"Ahhh...! Nngggh...! M-Master Byakuyaaaa...!" Releasing an awkwardly loud moan, Toko was suddenly struck with a wave of dizziness and euphoria, and a second later her body collapsed to the ground like a ragdoll. Both the doctor and the scion were rendered speechless, staring wide-eyed at the unconscious girl for what seemed like an eternity.

"H-Hey! What's wrong?!" Faust was the first to recover, dropping everything he was holding and kneeling down next to her, placing a hand on her forehead. Byakuya sighed in relief, proceeding to remove his shirt without worries now.

"Just forget about this slug. As much as I hate dealing with this every day, this is a common occurrence and I can assure you that she is fine." He glared at her unconscious body, now starting to regret bringing her along. Well, he knew he would, eventually. "Now let's get this over with before she wakes up."

Faust seemed confused for a moment, unsure about what to do. Everything suggested the girl was fine, like the scion said, but how could he believe that when she literally passed out in front of him in the weirdest way possible? His eyes moved uncertainly towards both her and Byakuya, but eventually, he decided to for the scion's word. He got up and carried the girl with him, placing her by the bed next to his wife's. Finally, he recollected his supplies and sat next to the scion.

"...Should I ask what that was about?" The doctor asked, as they both mentally prepared themselves for the treatment.

"I wish I knew the answer." Byakuya replied with a sigh, which earned him a light chuckle from the doctor. An awkward silence took place soon after, so Byakuya decided to do something about it, since he had something on his mind. "What happened to your wife?"

"The same that happened to you." Faust's expression darkened, something that hinted towards anger flashing behind his eyes. "She was attacked by Monokumas. I was on the lower floor when it happened, but somehow I managed to arrive in time to 'save' her." His intonation on the word 'save' implied he wasn't so sure himself that was the case. "If only I hadn't left for lunch, then..."

"Hmph, stop blaming yourself. No one could have expected these vermin would attack, much less exist. Be grateful she's alive." Byakuya's words were harsh, but they appeared to have the intent of reassuring the doctor. Faust raised an eyebrown, apparently noticing it but still not enjoying the man's personality.

"...I suppose you're right." Faust said as he brought a piece of cotton to a bottle with what seemed like saline solution. He brought the moistened cotton to Byakuya's wound, carefully rubbing it. A stinging pain made the scion flinch instinctively. "Bear with it for a while, please. I need to make sure the wound is clean."

Frowning, the scion said nothing as he tried to ignore the pain, his gaze falling back to Toko and Faust's wife. "I can see that you love your wife." He commented, not sure if he should admire the man's courage to stay alone in a place like that, or if he should consider the man an idiot for putting himself into that dangerous situation, all for the sake of someone else.

"Indeed... I love her with all my heart." Byakuya could sense the doctor's passion on his words, watching carefully as a smile showed up on his face. Faust picked up a syringe and started filling it with some clear liquid, which the scion assumed to be some kind of anesthesia. His paranoid side couldn't help but get suspicious and defensive, as a stranger was about to inject something inside of him. But they had gone this far... He could trust the doctor, right?

"Your devotion for her in commendable." He started, actually meaning those words. "But you do realize that you're both still in danger, right? Being here by yourselves amongst this chaos is insane."

"Of course I know that. But my wife's life is at risk, one way or another. If I have the slightest chance of saving her, even if it means putting myself in danger - even if it means that I could end up dead, then I will take it without hesitation." He looked deep into Byakuya's eyes as he said that, as if to make clear for the scion just how serious he was about it. "Besides, where could I run to? You said it yourself, the town is in chaos. Isn't that the reason you're here in the first place?"

Byakuya said nothing for a few moments, wondering if he should tell the man that the real reason he was in the city was not what he expected. He sighed. "You have a point."

The doctor smirked as he pierced Byakuya's arm with the syringe, slowly injecting the liquid in his arm. "I know you must think I am a fool." He said. Well, he was right. "But my dear Eliza... She means the world to me. I'd rather die than abandon her."

"And why is that?" Byakuya asked, genuinely curious as to what the woman could possibly have to make her so important for the doctor. His love and loyalty to her... It was something alien for him.

Faust smiled at nothing in particular, bringing a needle to Byakuya's arm and starting to sew. The scion felt no pain. "I could tell you all about my love story, but you don't strike me as the type that would enjoy this kind of conversation." Faust kept focused on sewing Byakuya's wound. While he felt no pain, the scion couldn't help but have a weird feelling whenever the doctor pulled the needle and tied a knot on his wound.

"You're absolutely right." Byakuya frowned. "But I just can't help but wonder what drives you to such commitment."

Finishing his work, Faust brought a scissor and cut the large, excessive line protruding from his patient's arm. He then made eye contact with the scion, whose expression was unreadable. Before they could say anything, a noise they dreaded caught their attention.

A loud bang on the door made both jump to their feet, specially since it was followed by the cursed laughter of the Monokumas. From the two glass panels, they could make out the bears forms are they tried to force the door open. And there were many.

"Tch!" Faust growled as he grabbed his metal bat and stood next to the door. With each bang, the wooden plank threatened to break. The door clearly wouldn't be held for much longer. The glass panels broke as the Monokumas shot their claws forward, their arms moving frenetically. Both men took a step back.

Byakuya clenched his jaw. He had two people unconscious, a doctor who probably didn't know how to fight, and an injury to slow him down. He ran over to Toko and violently shook her.

"Oy, Toko! Wake up!" He yelled as he moved her, but she was unresponsive. Frowning, he turned back and readied his gun.

And soon, the door burst open...

...

...

...

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 ** _Xx Read this xX_**

 **Well, there you go. What did you think of this chapter?**

 **Some of you might have noticed, but I'm usually too lazy to create characters for a story, so I usually just make use of characters from other games/anime/manga to fill those spots. In those cases, I'll always make sure to explain who they are at the end of each chapter. That way, if it ever interests you, you can always learn a little about it.**

 **-Character Trivia-**

 **- Johaan George Faust VIII: The doctor I introduced in this chapter is a character from an anime called Shaman King. **

**According to his official backstory, he was born into a family of doctors. Hundreds of diseases had their cured found by Faust's ancestors, and he felt a lot of pride for it. Still as a kid, he started working towards becoming a doctor himself, but he inevitably became a slave to his studies as a result. He barely talked to anyone or had any friends, until one day, he met a girl named Eliza.**

 **She was a patient of his father's but had an incurable illness. Because she was the only one outside of the family who ever showed care for him, Faust worked to his greatest potential to become a doctor and find a cure for Eliza. He succeeded, becoming a master of the medical field and Eliza was cured. They fell in love and were married, and ran their own medical clinic together.**

 **Their life couldn't be any more perfect. Unfortunately, one day, when Faust was out in town, a burglar broke into their house while Eliza was there alone. The criminal shot her in full blank in the forehead, killing her. Faust arrived at home and was forced to see this tragic scene. In an act of desperation, he tried to use all his medical skills in hopes of somehow saving her, but it was to no avail.**

 **He soon became obsessed with bringing her back to life, and thus delved into the ancient practice of necromancy. He even dug up her skeleton remains to at least be with her again. For eight years Faust worked in his dark arts, never sleeping at all, which is why he has dark markings under his eyes and blue colored lips. His necromancy wasn't perfect, however, so he enters a tournament called the "Shaman Fight" in order to master it and, one day, finally reunite with Eliza.**

 **...And that's the trivia for tonight.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and favorite the story, it really helps me and it means a lot to me. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter II

**Hey everyone! Thanks for coming this far! So, there I was, with my 3k word chapter, and then I started coming up with all kinds of ideas and adding them nonstop... And when I realized, NIBBA! over 15k words lol! Basically, this chapter alone is half of the entire fanfic so far, hahahah.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter II: Scissors_**

...

...

...

The doors burst open. Immediately, a tsunami of Monokumas tried to make their way inside. It was just like the kind of scene you'd see in a zombie apocalypse movie, except instead of zombies, there were murderous killing bears.

However, instead of hopeless survivors and obvious victims, there was Byakuya Togami.

With a single 'Knockout' bullet from his hacking gun, he sent all Monokumas back from where they came, crashing into the wall behind them and letting out cries of pain. It wasn't enough to destroy them, but they were clearly momentarily stunned. Faust stared wide-eyed, trying to understand what just happened, when Byakuya grabbed his shoulder and turned the doctor around to face him.

"Oy, listen up. I'll keep these bears busy. You take those two and hide somewhere safe!" He said, pointing to the two unconscious women, all the while attentive to the recovering bears.

Faust shook his head. "Out of question. I will not jeopardize Eliza's safety with this suicidal plan. Right now, her life depends on those machines. She's not leaving this room, and neither am I."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Byakuya snarled, taking notice that a few Monokumas had already recovered and were heading towards them. He immediately changed his gun's bullets to 'Break' and shot. At the same time, Faust violently swung his baseball bat into a Monokuma's head, decapitating it instantly. "We can not hold them back forever. Do as I said, you fool!"

"Sorry, but I refuse. Feel free to grab your friend and leave." The doctor growled as he hit yet another Monokuma. However, for each Monokuma they destroyed, two more appeared in their places. They were slowly getting outnumbered to a point beyond their control.

Byakuya knew arguing with the doctor would lead nowhere, nor was he in the mood to try any further. He changed one of his guns's bullet back to 'Knockout' and pulled the trigger.

That's when he found out he ran out of ammo for it.

He didn't bother looking into the other gun since he already knew there was no "Knockout" bullets there either. Gritting his teeth, he changed it back to 'Break' and fired at the bears. His most valuable asset for situations like this had ended, but that wouldn't stop him from fighting and getting the hell out of there. It did, however, get significantly harder to subdue the numerous robots, and he couldn't rely on most of his others bullets.

'Move' and 'Detect' were useless in combat, specially in that scenario. 'Paralyze' could destroy all of them at once, but it was too dangerous to use in such a short distance, as the Monokumas could explode and cause quite a lot of collateral damage, not the mention the electricity discharge was quite potent and could end up harming him and/or Faust and/or the women. He had a considerable ammunition of 'Burn' in both guns, but it wasn't effective against numerous enemies, and it was also dangerous to use in closed spaces. He had no intention to start a fire right after surviving one. 'Link' took time to use, and it would be useless to control one single Monokuma against so many of them, not to mention dangerous, as he'd be defenseless during the entire ordeal. 'Dance' wouldn't be any much useful either. He could only rely on his 'Break' bullets now, and despite the 'generous' ammunition donation by those weird kids, he knew they weren't going to last forever. They had to leave as soon as possible.

Eventually, so many Monokumas were barging in that using both his guns simply wasn't enough. Faust was somehow managing quite well with his baseball bat, but he was visibly getting more tired and helpless against such a large number of Monokumas. It became clear to the scion that they wouldn't last long at this rate.

He needed Toko's help.

He couldn't believe himself when the thought crossed his head, but he would have plenty of time to hate himself once he got out of there alive. He kept firing at the bears, trying to preserve as much ammo as possible, but that proved to be quite a difficult task. As usual, dual wielding reduced his accuracy considerably, and he also had Faust to 'worry' about. The doctor wasn't useless, which was good. But he was inevitably exposing himself to a lot of danger by fighting the bears face to face. That forced Byakuya to watch over his back, much to his annoyance.

"Fukawa!" He yelled, not turning to face her. Eventually, so many Monokumas were crowded at the door that they became too much for both Byakuya and Faust to handle, and they were forced to step back. Byakuya kept firing, this time not worrying about his ammunition or Faust's safety. One Monokuma managed to get close to him, but was met with a shot that exploded it's head into nothingness. Another Monokuma soon took the previous one's place, and the scion had no time to recover and aim. He was forced to shift his position and sent his leg forward like a missile, delivering a devastating kick to the bear's enormous belly button and sending it backwards in a cry of agony, all the while knocking down a few bears behind it along with it. The scene from seconds ago repeated itself, and soon another Monokuma was charging at him. He had no time to adjust his stance and deliver another kick, or to ready his gun.

The bear leaped at him. Out of reflex, he dropped both his guns and grabbed a nearby IV pole. The bear viciously tried to chew Byakuya's face, but he found himself with the IV pole on it's mouth instead. The Monokuma's momentum brought both Byakuya and the bear to the ground, all the while the scion tried desperately to prevent his head from being eaten. Using the IV pole to keep the bear away from him, he prevented it from closing it's mouth.

"Fukawa! Wake up, damn it! I need you!" He growled, screaming at the top of his lungs. The bear soon raised it's arm and it's sharp claws came out. Gritting his teeth, Byakuya somehow managed to adjust his position and deliver a kick with both legs, which was strong enough to send the bear flying back. In one swift movement, the scion leaped from the ground and landed into a crouch position, quickly grabbing one of his guns. He would have gone for the other if it hadn't been knocked away for a certain distance, one that he wouldn't dare cross now that his enemies were almost done recovering and soon lunging at him again.

 _"At this rate...!"_

Snarling, he took aim, refusing to accept defeat. He could swear he had heard a faint, eletric sound behind him at that moment, but checking what it was about didn't even cross his mind. He fired, and was confused for a moment, as he could swear his shot oddly resembled a scissor for a split second.

"Tadadadaaa!"

That's when he realized that he had indeed seen a scissor, as it stood out of one of the Monokumas's head. A shadow moved past the scion letting out a psychotic laughter, and he didn't even realize that he let out a breath of relief, knowing exactly what it was without having to check. He kept firing at the bears, this time being slightly more careful as to not hit a certain someone. He watched as the shadow moved past the Monokumas, swiftly avoiding their attacks and slicing them into pieces at the same time, like they were some ingredient in the hands of a skilled chef. Her movements were fast and precise, and they seemed so natural to her, and so full of grace despite the frighteningly display of violence, that Byakuya found himself unable to look away.

He eventually managed to break out from his spell, thanks to a growling cry from Faust. The doctor was miraculously alive, but unless Byakuya did something about the five Monokumas that had surrounded him, he wouldn't last long. The man was visibly tired, panting heavily and his grip on his baseball bat starting to falter. The scion moved to his aid, his footsteps drawing the attention of the monokumas, who turned towards him. Faust took the opportunity to slam his bat down at the distracted Monokuma at full force, deforming it's head and knocking it down immediately. Byakuya shot at the ones who looked at him long enough for him to aim at their red eyes, while Faust kept hitting them from behind.

Eventually, the threat was gone, and both men struggled to catch their breaths. That's when they noticed how unusually quiet the room was - the only sounds that could be heard being the medical equipment attached to Faust's wife. Save for the Monokuma remains on the floor, the room was exactly like it was minutes ago, when they were casually talking as Byakuya had his wound treated.

"I... Can't believe we survived this..." Faust thought out loud, still trying to catch his breath, but also clearly relieved and happy with the fact he was alive.

Byakuya frowned. "Hmph. 'This' could have been avoided if you had done what I told you to in the first place."

Faust just smirked, his good mood unshakeable after enduring that ordeal. "Maybe you're right. But who cares? We did it. The four of us, we're alive." Still visibly tired, he smiled at Byakuya, who wasn't really sharing the man's happiness. But the scion was too tired to argument on how the man's stupidity nearly led them to their deaths, and besides, he wasn't wrong. They were alive, which was a miracle.

Then it came to him.

"Fukawa?" He called out loud, realizing that the girl was nowhere to be seen. He inspected every corner of the room in seconds, but there was no trace of the murderous fiend. "Where did that mongrel go?" He asked no one in particular, still breathing heavily.

"I believe I saw her leaving the room not too long ago." Faust told him, trying not to show his curiosity on how the scion suddenly looked so concerned.

"What the hell for?" He nearly barked, surprised himself at how altered he seemed.

"How should I know? Either way, you should go after her. Luckily, the doors aren't too damaged and I might be able to barricade it." He told the scion, who frowned, clearly displeased with the fact the man insisted on staying in the same place, despite the danger they just faced and would most likely face again. Before he could say anything, however, the doctor beat him to it. "I know what you're going to say, and you already know my answer. I'll be fine. Now go. She needs you." The doctor replied, oddly serious and calm for someone who just survived a hellish experience.

Although displeased by having someone tell him what to do, Byakuya just 'tch'ed', knowing the doctor was right and not affording to waste any time on a discussion that would lead nowhere. Wordlessly, he dressed himself back on his suit, turned his back on the blond man and made his way to the doors, but stopped on his tracks when something caught his sight. Faust stared at Byakuya curiously, watching in surprise as the scion knelt down and picked something from the ground, quickly stuffing it into his pocket. The scion then retrieved his second gun, and after thinking for a while, threw it to Faust, who almost let it fall thanks to how unexpected that was.

"Don't you dare die." He told the doctor, not turning back and then finally leaving the room.

Faust smiled.

* * *

...

High-pitched footsteps echo in the darkness. Panting heavily, and also visibly irritated, Byakuya ran aimlessly through the hospital's corridors, searching for a certain someone he felt like beating up for putting him through all this trouble. First, the girl conveniently sleeps through the entire ordeal that nearly cost his life. Now she mysteriously vanishes without saying a word, and that just made Byakuya reinforce his belief that the girl could be a massive headache even when she wasn't around. What's worse, she could be in danger, which for some reason made the scion slightly... worried?

 _"As if."_ Byakuya shook his head at the absurdity of the thought. _"I just wouldn't be able to face myself if I let that idiot die. Specially when she saved me more times that I wished to remember. Besides, she can fend up for herself."_

He was taught, as a kid, that a good heir had to be devoid of meaningless feelings, as they were a hindrance and would only get in his way. He remembered how there was always a conflict back then. Always some piece of him deep down that opposed his desires and wants. That piece used to make him feel unsure about his choices, or curious, or worst of all, guilty. But such weaknesses had left him now, as he felt no such feelings any more. No worry, curiosity, or guilt. Every choice Byakuya Togami made was one that he agreed with fully, and never once did he let himself question if it was right.

Until now.

The scion tried to convince himself of the words he was repeating in his head. But deep down, he couldn't ignore the weird feeling. While his thoughts were absolutely true, he felt like he was trying to lie to himself, and while the answer was right in front of him, he either couldn't see it or couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. Either way, he felt conflicted, and that pissed him off. He simply couldn't explain why, or HOW he could worry for someone's well-being. Specially HERS of all people.

Toko earned the title of 'Ultimate Murderous Fiend' for a reason, and it was a damn good one. It's not simply for the fact that she hunted down, brutally tortured and then killed several men. It also wasn't for the fact that she didn't feel any remorse for commiting these crimes, or the fact that she would have kept killing people if not for the scion's intervention. It's also because Genocider Jack is undeniably a dangerous person - a clear example of a 'femme fatale'. With her scissors in hand, Genocider could easily be described as wild and predatory, an untamable(?) beast who didn't hesitate to kill her prey. She proved countless times that dealing with the Monokumas (and anyone else) was as easy as breathing for her.

So WHY did he have a bad feeling about it? Why was he feeling that unexplainable need to rush for her aid? There was absolutely no doubt that she could take care of herself.

 _"But she's not invincible. She is still human. Even a monster like Genocider can get hurt, or killed. Not to mention her original self is as hopeless as a an ant against the sun. I need to find her before-"_

...Byakuya interrupted his train of thoughts before he allowed himself to finish them. Before what...? She got killed? The biggest question was, why should he care? He was Byakuya Togami. He lived by the philosophy that emotions were meaningless and a direct path to weakness and defeat. Yet, he couldn't help but grimace that suddenly, everything that made Byakuya Togami what he was... was starting to crumble. All these emotions, all these thoughts, all these illogical actions... He was losing sight of who he was. He couldn't recognize himself anymore.

And, deep down... It scared him.

But he wouldn't allow himself to question his actions or his own character. Not now of all possible times, when an idiot was missing and possibly in need of his help. He could spend as much time as he wanted reminding himself of who he was and what he stood for, but he had to get this out of his mind first. Deciding to stick with this plan, Byakuya dashed forward, paying attention to his surroundings and to anything out of the ordinary. Well, not considering the piles of bodies and all the splattered blood, of course. The hospital was silent, save for his loud footsteps and his ragged breathing. He was still tired after all, and running around wasn't really helping.

Other than numerous destroyed Monokumas, the corridors from which they came from didn't seem any different from before, but then again, he wasn't really paying attention to the gore in the first place, so he couldn't really tell. It was a fact, however, that Toko wasn't among the numerous corpses, and that alone was enough for the scion to remain uninterested about them. There were no signs of Monokumas either, which was a relief considering how troublesome they were minutes ago. But until he found Toko, he couldn't drop his guard.

He eventually stopped to regain his breath, resting his arm against the wall to keep himself standing. He had been moving nonstop since he arrived in this godforsaken city, and all the action and life-threatening situations he had been going through were starting to make him exhausted. He knew for sure that, without some proper rest, he wouldn't last much longer even if he managed to find Toko and had her do all the fighting for him - which was something he would never allow, of course. He was sure she had to be exhausted herself, so he had to find a safe place for them to rest before it was too late. But of course, he had to find her first.

"...hyaha..."

Byakuya's eyes widened when he heard what sounded like Genocider's laughter somewhere nearby, though far enough for it to seem faint. Ignoring his body's protests, he pushed forward, moving as fast as he could. It seemed like it came from downstairs? He rushed down, trying to hear anything that would confirm his assumption.

"Fukawa...!" He called, gritting his teeth. The dizziness from earlier that day was coming back, and his body was feeling heavier. He knew he was pushing himself beyond his limits, but since apparently Fukawa was alive, seemingly well, and most importantly, nearby, he just had to endure it a little more. He waited for a response, but when nothing came he started to wonder if his head had played tricks with him. But, the closer he got to the room full of Monokumas they passed through stealthily earlier, the louder the laughter got.

"If ya... near... I swear..." He heard Genocider yell, though he couldn't make most of it. The scion let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling relieved for some reason. So she was alive after all... But who was she talking to? Was someone there? Was it one of the kids?

Although he was tired, Byakuya decided to fasten his pace, which kept decreasing against his will - result of his body's insistent pleas for a break. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Her tone was unusually agressive, even for her, so he figured she wasn't answering his call. He cursed his footsteps for being so goddamn loud in those deserted corridors. He was a few meters away from the room he assumed she was, yet he was sure she could hear him approaching. And so could whoever she was talking to. There were many possiblities of what was going on, but he'd only figure it out once he opened the doors in front of him.

He ran as fast as he could, not thinking about the noise or anything else anymore. 20 steps away.

 _"You better be fine, you fool!"_ He thought, gritting his teeth. 14 steps remaining.

He jumped over a corpse, nearly falling to the ground out of his exhaustion and dizziness. Just 9 more steps.

He kept pushing the wall with his hand as he moved, using it both as a mean to speed up and to keep standing. 3 steps.

He extended his arms, opening the doors and yelling her name at the top of his lungs.

"Fukawa!"

That's when he heard the explosion.

* * *

 ** _Minutes earlier_**

 _..._

 _It was that dream again, but whether it was better that usual or not, she couldn't decide. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep at all, but she didn't care. That same dream she had all the time, the dream that flooded her mind even when she was completely awake, was playing itself once again. The difference, however, was that this time the girl was half-awake, and fully aware that she was dreaming. She heard about lucid dreaming once, but she never thought it could be so amazing. It's like she was living her dream, like that little world was no one else's but hers and she could control anything that happened in it. And given how it was THAT dream, there was only one thing she wanted._

 _"Fukawa!" The man she admired and longed for called out for her from the other side of the beautiful park they were at, wearing a smile she never saw him make before. He waved his hand at her, motioning for her to approach him, the other one resting in his pocket. He was dressed in a casual attire, which consisted of a plain dark shirt and jeans, and needless to say that was unexpected for someone so noble. Truly a sight to behold._

 _"Master Byakuya..." She whispered, enjoying the pleasant feeling with happiness which started filling her at his sight. She stood there for moment, appreciating his features with a lovestruck expression on her face. The scene itself was so dreamy (how ironic) that she could even hear music. The blue sky, the shirping birds, the falling leaves in autumn... She felt like she was in one of her stories. And she knew all too well how they ended._

 _But it most certainly wasn't like what just happened. The man eventually stopped waving and turned on his back, running away the opposite direction. The girl's eyes widened, and she immediately ran after him. "Ah... Master Byakuya, wait!"_

 _He was remarkably fast for some reason, and slowly he started vanishing from her sight. She ran after him as fast as she could, panting heavily thanks to her sedentary lifestyle. Damn, did her dream really need to reproduce so well her poor athletic skills? She could already imagine a certain bimbo in a swimsuit snickering at her. Making a mental note to give the girl a beating whenever they met, she kept running, only to stop at a sudden unexpected sight._

 _A corpse._

 _Of course, encountering a dead body in the middle of a park was never a sight that one could simply ignore, despite having been face to face with a fair share of them more times than she'd like to remember. But what made the scene a hundred times more confusing and horrifying was the fact that she recognized the dead person. It seemed so out of place in such a perfect scenario, yet there he was, lying in a pool of his own blood. She froze for some seconds, trying to understand what had happened to the annoying shaman, his body rigid and with a terrified death expression on his face. The romantic music in the background slowly distorted into something else, the piano tiles slowly becoming depressing, and definitely even... creepy._

 _Confused and clearly shaken, It took Toko some time to collect herself and leave Hagakure's body behind, resuming her quest of reuniting with her knight in shining armor. She kept moving, the scenario becoming darker and more sinister as she ran. As if the shaman's body wasn't enough, it didn't take long for her to find another._

 _And another._

 _And another._

 _And another..._

 _Needless to say, she was terrified and beyond shocked. But what scared her the most wasn't the absurd amount of bodies._

 _It was the fact that they were all bodies of her ex-classmates._

 _She had nightmares about the Killing Game before, which was perfectly understandable. But nothing was as surreal as what she was experiencing right now. It was like following an endless trail of corpses that kept repeating themselves. The despair kept escalating. Whenever she spotted one of her classmates, they were already in their final breaths, looking straight at her before getting pale and not moving ever again. Some would grunt or whisper something before withering away, but she couldn't grasp what they were saying. Chihiro, Ishimaru, Aoi, Makoto, and even herself... They were all there. No survivors._

 _"...Except one."_

 _There was only one body she wouldn't see among the bodies of the victims of the killing game. The only one she hoped to never come across in such a state._

 _And that kept her running. The sole thought that she could perhaps avoid that fate for him, even if she couldn't save herself, led her to move forward. She had no control over her dream, or at least was too shocked to even try, but it didn't matter. She had faith in the scion's well being, and the piles of bodies wouldn't stop her. She embraced this newfound determination and pushed forward, accepting her classmates's deaths and not allowing them to slow her down. She jumped over the bodies, climbed the numerous piles, ignored the pleas of the dying ultimates._

 _And eventually, she spotted the lone figure of the scion, his gallant back turned towards her. His expensive suit was back, and for a moment she missed the pleasant memory from before the hell she went through. Panting, she let out a breath of relief and approached him._

 _"Ma... Master Byakuya...!" She managed, tired from all the running and the traumatic experience._

 _He slowly turned towards her. Her eyes widened and she found herself unable to move, except for bringing her hands to her mouth and suppressing a gasp in horror._

 _The scion wasn't alone, which made her wonder how could she have missed the ominous figure hovering_ _right behind him. It was shrouded in a dark cloak, holding something the writer couldn't see well from the distance. And it's face... Toko could swear it resembled a skull. But none of it mattered. Toko could only look at her love interest with confusion and... despair._

 _"No..."_

 _Byakuya had a huge hole on his chest, like his heart was ripped from it, and he was splattered with his own blood all over his body. He coughed, and red liquid slowly exited and ran through the corners of his mouth. Time seemed to have stopped as Toko watched his lips move._

 _"Fukawa..." He managed weakly. Tears streamed down her face as she watched. The last thing she wanted was to look at that scene, but her body froze._ _The figure behind him moved, and that's when Toko got a good look at what it was holding._

 _A beating heart._

 _Trembling, the girl hopelessly watched as it's bone-like fingers wrapped around the organ._

 _"...Save me."_

 _Those were Byakuya's last words before the fingers moved... and his heart was crushed._

 _..._

"Fukawa!"

The girl's eyes immediately burst open at the mention of her name, specially since she immediately recognized the voice's owner. She reacted in an instant, sitting down on the uncomfortable bed she was currently in and looking around for the source of the exasperated voice she heard earlier.

What greeted her was utter chaos and an understandable wave of confusion.

She was in a room she didn't recognize, which resembled a hospital's. What surprised her was the unreal number of Monokumas in it. They were swarming on the door, forcing their way in. They were being held back by an odd looking doctor, and...

Byakuya Togami.

Her heart clenched as memories from her dream assaulted her mind, and for once she truly felt relieved that it was nothing but a dream. But the chaotic mess from the room didn't give her any time to enjoy it. The moment she glanced at her beloved, a Monokuma lunged at him, bringing both of them to the ground. She stared wide-eyed as the scion angrily used an IV pole to prevent the bear from biting off his neck, or even his entire head.

"Fukawa! Wake up, damn it! I need you!"

And that was all she needed.

She wouldn't allow her dream to become reality.

She reached for her stun gun and calibrated it for the maximum potency she could handle. And without hesitation, she brought it to her head and eletrocuted herself.

In a few seconds, everything was dark again.

* * *

"Tadadadaaa!"

It didn't take long for Genocider to understand what was going on, as her body moved to pick her beloved scissors before her brain even finished processing the scene before her. She was quick to spot her "master's" back amidst the sea of Monokumas, clearly troubled by the overwhelming numbers of killing bears. Her jaw dropped when realization came to her, her long tongue sticking out as usual. Holy hell, he was SHIRTLESS. Not to mention sweaty and with a few bruises covering his bare torso. Her ovaries simply couldn't handle such a sight. But she knew she had to endure it if she wanted him to stay alive. Not before taking a good look at the guapo's figure, she threw one of her scissors with deadly precision at the scum that was about to lunge at him, and laughed at the priceless look on the scion's face as she moved past him.

There sure were a lot of Monokumas, which is why she wasn't surprised that her master and that other guy (who she found fairly attractive as well) were in trouble. Even she would have a hard time if she got careless for even a moment, which was troubling considering how her mind was flooding with images of the shirtless scion. Even with her unfocused, however, the bears proved to be no challenge to her, as she effortlessly sliced and diced all the ones who got in her way. She kept throwing glances at the scion as she moved, entranced by his naked chest. Oh, there was no end to the lewd thoughts now.

She watched as he moved to help the doctor, who was surrounded by bears and clearly exhausted. The man wouldn't last much longer at this rate. She'd much rather slash him herself than let some Monokumas do the job, but other than that, she had to admit she wasn't much interested in him. There were more important things to do, after all. And no, they didn't include slaying Monokumas. Only rich boys's nipples. After eliminating most of the threat, she once again stopped to admire the sight.

"...Hmmm?"

But instead, something else caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eyes, she managed to catch a glimpse of something moving past the room's doors. She knew for sure it wasn't a Monokuma... But then what was it? Or rather, who?

She tried really hard to simply ignore it and go back to ogling her master, but she couldn't dismiss the thought that what she saw could be something important, and being the type of person who highly trusts their instincts, Genocider grunted angrily as she dashed outside of the room. She managed to catch a glimpse of someone going past the corridor doors right before they closed, and there was definitely something fishy about it. Curious, she ran after it, eliminating all the Monokumas that crossed her way. She kicked the doors open, but once again, all she was able to catch was a glimpse of said shadow as it went down the staircase.

"Oh oh oh, are we playin' tag?! Gyahahaha! Well then, swiggity swooty, I'm comin' for that booty!" She yelled excitedly, thrilled at the prospect of hunting people, just like old times. Deep down, she hoped that whoever she was chasing was a cute guy, and hopefully a bad one too, since that would be a win-win situation. She had a special scissor for situations like this, which she'd use to-

...No.

She shook her head, trying hard to dismiss the thought. It was frustrating, but her days as a serial killer were over. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make if it meant having a piece of a certain scion someday. She willingly supressed her instincts and her desires for this sole reason. While at times she'd regret it, she felt like she should trust her other self. She had caused enough pain for her already, and sending away the man they both craved for was not an option. Byakuya was, without a doubt, unlike anyone they've met in the past, which was more than enough for both of them to do their very best to please him and, maybe, have their feelings returned someday. Who knows, maybe it'd be today?!

Whatever it was she was dealing with, she'd get it over with as fast as she could and see it for herself. She didn't even bother running down the stairs normally upon reaching them, and instead she jumped down over them with cat-like agility, using her momentum to turn her landing into a roll and avoid getting hurt. She crouched in a wild posture, like a beast about to pounce at it's prey. She looked both sides of the corridor she ended up in, searching for her little friend. And once she did, she had to admit: She was impressed. It didn't take her more than 10 seconds to reach the staircase and jump down after she spotted the shadow going down through it. Yet, it was already entering a room at the end of the hallway, once again as nothing but a glimpse. Just how fast was that person(?) she was chasing?

But that's not all that had her interested and even more excited about her little cat-rat chase. After all, the shadow left a few things behind as it passed by the hallway, and if it was with the intent of showing off, or intimidating her, or maybe with no reason at all, she couldn't tell. She stared intently at the unmoving Monokumas who were lying on the ground. At first glance, a normal person would simply think those Monokumas were deactivated, since, unlike the ones she dealt with, those Monokumas were in perfect shape, except for the fact that their red eye wasn't glowing and they weren't moving, as they were most likely supposed to.

If not for her own skills as a murderous fiend, she would be as wrong as those people.

Cautiously, the murderous fiend approached one of the Monokumas, still not discarding the possibility of the bears merely pretending to be non-functional, just to strike her when she lowered her guard. Just as she initially suspected, however, that wasn't the case. Upon further inspection, she was able to notice a tiny hole between the bear's eyes, right in the intersection of white and black fur. If she had to estimate, it was about the size of a knife's blade, most specifically a throwing dagger's. As she inserted a finger in said hole and tried hard to suppress the urge to make a dirty joke, the corners of her mouth moved into a sheepish grin as she realized her assumptions were right, even though that was definitely not a good thing. She couldn't tell if it was the shadow's work or someone else's, but there was someone in that hospital who was, without a doubt, frightningly dangerous.

If Genocider was right, someone/something got rid of all the Monokumas in the hallway the exact same way: Throwing/stabbing the bears with deadly precision right into their 'vital' parts, leaving their bodies intact and seemingly undamaged to the unexperienced eyes. Considering the number of Monukumas, - which was roughly eleven at first glance - such a feat was an indicative of either a ridiculous luck streak, or frightening skill. And if it the shadow she was chasing happened to be the perpetrator behind that genocide, then she was in deep trouble. Because that would mean it managed to go down the stairs, slaughter a huge number of Monokumas by throwing daggers like they were in a olympic archery tournament, retrieving said daggers and reaching the end of the hallway in less than 10 seconds.

And damn, that was sexy.

"Ya better be a cute guy, damn it!" She purred as she dashed forward towards the huge corridor doors. She didn't even inspect the other Monokumas, as she knew for sure they had the same fate of the one she inspected. Being presented such a fact, a normal person would surely stop chasing such dangerous individual, or at the very least act a bit more cautiously, but Genocider was anything but normal. If anything, that fact only made her more excited about the whole thing. Which was why she kicked the doors open with no hesitation, her scissors already in her hands and her loud laughter filling the entire corridors.

But to her disappointment, the room was empty, save for a few Monokumas who were also 'killed'. Her disapointment grew as she realized there were more doors in front of her, but she didn't need to open them to know they were the hospital's exit. Considering the insane speed the shadow displayed, she knew there was no use in chasing anymore. It could be anywhere now. Her body slumped down, and all her excitement vanished instantly.

"Awww... And there goes my hard-on... If I had one! Gyahahaha!" Somehow finding the whole chase funny, Genocider chuckled by herself, unable to stay in low spirits for too long. "Oh well... I'd hurry back to Master before he covers his titties up!" She told herself, embracing her newfound motivation and quickly turning back the way she came from.

That's when she heard it.

It was probably thanks to how disappointed she felt seconds ago that she missed the phone on the ground. It was a really old model, like those where the person had to spin a little wheel to dial the numbers. It was clearly out of place. Naturally, the scene got her confused, and she took a few seconds watching it ring before approaching it curiously. She inspected the room one more time before looking one more time at the loud phone. Shrugging, she casually sat on a Monokuma body, picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Moshi Moshi~ This is the shitty salon. You want a haircut? Or maybe a bath? Or perhaps... me?" Forcing an overly girly voice, Genocider comically answered the phone, spinning a scissor in her hand as she grinned. After some tense seconds in silence, she heard an amused chuckle from the other side.

 _"...You haven't changed."_

The grin on her face vanished immediately, as something about that male voice made her feel uneasy for some reason... As well as it's statement. Unconsciously, Genocider got up, as it the mere gesture would make her decypher the enigma about that voice. It seemed oddly familiar, but whose voice could it be? Not many people had encountered her and lived to tell the story, and the ones she knew of definitely weren't behind this. Then again, her identity wasn't really a secret anymore. Which raised the question:

"...Who the hell are ya?" The serial killer's tone was serious this time. Something was wrong. She could feel it, and she was usually not wrong about things like this. She surveyed the room one more time just to make sure, but nothing caught her attention.

The voice didn't answer immediately. _"Hm. I would have thought you'd remember my voice. But that doesn't matter. I just called to give you a little warning, Genocider Jack... Keep your distance from Byakuya Togami."_

The mention of her Master made the girl's blood boil in anger, which was unusual even for her. "Oh? And why should I, voice-I-should-remember -kun?" Her tone was a mixture of casual friendliness and raw murderous intent.

 _"Because I am going to kill him soon."_ The voice's tone didn't change. In fact, it seemed completely uninterested in how threatening the girl sounded earlier, as if it wasn't worthy of his concern. Genocider clenched her fists, trying to keep her rage under control. She kept the phone attached to her ear, listening intently as the man kept speaking. _"But of course, knowing how attached you are to him, I figured you would eventually get in my way. Which is why I'm giving you the opportunity to avoid getting caught up in this."_

"Ohh, I see I see! That's so nice of you, I might even let ya smell my panties!" Now her voice was overly cheerful, though one could still feel some emotions behind it. "Buuut... There's a teeny-meeny little problem with that date plan, y'know."

The voice seemed amused. " _...And that is?"_

Genocider smiled to herself, as if taking pleasure in the words about to leave her mouth.

"If you get anywhere near master, I swear on my scissors that I'll be using every drop of your blood to paint the carpet for our wedding!" She roared, unable to contain her anger any longer. She spoke with such intensity that she was sure each of her words would cause the man to melt away, like as if he drowned in acid. "Oh, and it also makes you hella gay." She added with a cheerful, mocking tone.

The man, however, chuckled again. How could he stay so calm after provoking a worldwide known serial killer, specially when he seemed to know her and her reputation?

" _I look forward to it then. But just so you know, My anti hella gay shield protects me from all hella gay."_ He told her with an amused tone, and she had to admit, she was surprised he played along. Maybe even a little pleased.

"Shut up, manly voice! You think some lame ass shield can stop me?! I'll make you bleed!"

 _"We'll find out soon enough."_ He told her, apparently having fun. Toko herself couldn't help but grin, despite all that happened. That is, until... _"...I hope you know what you're doing... Toko."_

And with those words, he hung up.

...What?

She had to admit, he caught her by surprise. Why would he call her by Miss Morose's name? What was this odd... _nostalgic_ feeling...? Just who was he?!

Just then, she heard loud footsteps approaching. She immediately turned towards it, instantly recognizing the sounds of her Master's expensive footwear. The excitement and anticipation for her master's arrival, as well as how loud his steps were echoing in the empty hallways, nearly made her oblivious to the Monokuma who lunged at her from behind. Had she reacted a second later, she would surely be dead. Damn, had one of these been faking it's death this whole time? She should have looked deeper into it after all. Swiftly turning back, she swung her right arm away from her body and managed to avoid getting stabbed by the Monokuma's frighteningly sharp claw by stabbing it's arm with her scissor. Giving the bear no time to react, she used her other hand to slash at it's neck, earning a painful shriek in response. Weird electrical noises could be heard from the bear's body, as it's insides tried desperately to keep functioning despite one of it's prime components being wrecked. It's was obviously all for naught, and it didn't take long for the girl to smell something burning.

Now that she thought about it... didn't those things usually go BOOM when she destroyed them? ...Should she be standing there, centimeters next to it?!

Her instincts kicking in once again, she pulled her scissors back and quickly tried to slam her foot into the bear's chest, in hopes of sending it away from her. Fate must have definitely playing games with her, as at that very moment the doors burst open and she inevitably distracted herself.

"Fukawa!"

She heard the melodious word perfectly and even managed a smile... before a thunderous blast violently pushed her towards the wooden desk filled with magazines. And for a few seconds, everything turned black.

* * *

The gush of wind that assaulted him and tried to knock his glasses away wasn't that strong, but he knew how to recognize an explosion given how he nearly lost his life to one earlier that day. He shielded his glasses with an arm, but it didn't take more than a second for it to end. Surprised, he scanned the area, trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. The wreckage of what once was a Monokuma body was in flames, the smell of it's burning cotton fur soon reaching his nostrils. There were several other Monokumas on the ground, though they seemed totally unharmed. But that was the least of his concerns, as his brain was quick to remind him why he was there in the first place.

"Tch!" He snarled as he ran past the Monokumas and towards the girl's body, who was blown so violently that she split the desk in two. The magazines that were on top on it all fell on the floor, making a huge mess which he was forced to trample on, as if he didn't have enough stress to deal with. The girl was not moving, her body covered in dust and gunpowder. Her skin was slightly red at some points, which he assumed were first degree burns caused by how close she was to the explosion. She had her eyes closed, her long tongue still sticking out from her slightly open mouth. He immediately thought the worst, and for some odd reason, it didn't seem as appealing to him as he always thought it would.

"Oy! Fukawa...!" He took a hold of the girl's shoulders and shook them, trying to get any kind of response from the girl. He brought his hand to her neck and checked for a pulse, still shaking her shoulder as he did so. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to sort his thoughts, as so many things were happening at once that his tired mind was having a hard time processing it all.

She needed medical attention. Finally, one useful thought crossed his mind. He moved to get a hold of her, ready to carry her back to Faust's room. He was already planning how to deal with Monokumas should any cross his way when she finally moved.

"Master..." She groaned weakly. He widened his eyes, kneeling and using one of his hands to support her back. Ignoring the fact that he felt slightly relieved, he quickly responded.

"Fukawa?" He called. At times like those, victims had to be kept talking. The longer she stayed conscious, the better. "Oy. What happened?"

She slowly opened her eyes. Hell, it was like they were in one of those overly dramatic movie scenes. "Master... I need..."

He squinted his eyes in frustration, deep down hoping those weren't her dying words. As annoying as she was, he couldn't deny how useful she had been during their short time together. It's not that he saw her as a convenient killing machine whose obsession for him could be exploited for his own interests and nothing more. She wasn't exactly the most reliable partner, or the ideal one, for that matter. They were together in this. And he most certainly didn't want to carry the weight of someone dying because he was too late, specially when said person had more than once risked her own life to save his. He wasn't certain if he could be standing there, awkwardly waiting for her to speak, or if he should be carrying her back to Faust instead. Perhaps thanks to this indecisiveness, he simply stood still, eyes locked with hers, waiting for her next words in uncomfortable tension.

"...A french kiss. With love, ok?"

"..."

 _*wink*_

What.

 **WHAT?!**

His brain stopped working, and he was certain that a blue screen of death would show up in a tomography if he made one. It was only after he saw her mouth twist into a playful grin that he finally understood what was going on. Suddenly, throwing someone into the river seemed like a pretty reasonable idea, which he found himself very willing to carry on. His eyebrown twiched in anger, fully expecting himself to develop massive muscles and turn green at any moment. He could feel the veins popping on his forehead as his expression slowly changed into one of unbridled rage.

"Why, you..." He growled, earning an amused giggle in return. She sat sideways on the ground, spreading one leg and keeping the other slightly bent upwards, revealing a lot of skin thanks to how tattered her dress was. She placed one hand on the ground to support her torso up and rested the other on her bent leg, then turned her head towards him. It was a rather enticing pose, enough to make him forget about murdering her for a second to concentrate on not staring at her thighs.

"Aww, were you worried about me, Master? Sorry, sorry! I just had to give it a try, y'know? Gyahahaha!" She told him with an earnest expression before getting into a fit of laughter again. He somehow could tell it was genuine.

Byakuya sighed, trying to look for reason to remain angry at her, but he was actually quite relieved she was fine. It also spared him the effort of carrying her back to Faust's room, so it was a win-win turn of events. He questioned how could he have not expected such foolishness from her in the first place, but decided not to dwell on that. There were more pressing matters to discuss, and they had no time to waste on petty things. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself before standing up, looking at her seriously. She stayed on the ground for a while on that same pose, eyeing him curiosly and expectantly.

"...Fine. I'll refrain from flaying you alive right now since we need to talk."

"Oh me, oh my! Skinning alive? That's kinky, Master!"

The scion chose to ignore the comment, trying to not lose his calm over something so absurd, yet common. He focused his attention on the burning Monokuma, who was now with it's internal mechanisms almost fully exposed, filling the room with an unpleasant smell of burning fabric. If he left it untouched, it would soon lead to a fire, which he obviously wouldn't let happen since there were still people inside (him included). He moved away from the serial killer and towards the fire extinguisher by the reception desk. He avoided eye contact with her while he got rid of the fire, since she didn't even try to hide the perverted look of amusement in her face as she watched him managing the white substance, soon hugging herself in her usual way and letting out what should have been barely audible moans, which were unfortunately loud enough for the scion to hear and silently cringe. He got over with is as soon as he could, and didn't even bother looking at her as he left through the main door.

"Let's go. We'll talk on the way."

* * *

The skies were dark and devoid of life, as big industrial cities such as Towa were usually not the ideal place to go stargazing. The glowing full moon was the only thing decorating the cloudless sky, adding to the tense vibes from the now hellish city. Death still filled every corner of the street, but that didn't make then scion lower his pace, or even consider it. He kept striding forward, followed by his female companion whose ultimate talent was probably getting on his nerves, sometimes not even having to open her mouth to do so. One would expect someone as simple-minded as Genocider to be easy to read and deal with, but when added to the fact that she was unpredictable and totally crazy, even Byakuya himself had a hard time figuring her out, which made her a complete mystery to him and others. Not one that he was particularly interested in solving, as it was probably impossible anyway.

Still, despite dealing with her and her other gloomy personality for years, it was still quite interesting to see just how different they were from each other. Specially for him, someone who often sees them more than he'd like, the difference between both girls was as clear as day and night, and with something as simple as walking together in silence, Byakuya was already able to tell who he was dealing with at the moment. Having spent most of their journey so far with Toko herself, Genocider's presence inevitably made him self-conscious about the visible differences between the two personalities, even when he didn't feel like thinking about them. Honestly, he couldn't decide which of them was the biggest headache.

Instead of walking a short distance behind him, wearing a nervous expression and hugging her chest in anxiety and fear, Genocider exuded confidence and fearlessness. She playfully strided side by side with him, with her hands folded behind her back, quietly humming to herself and diligently following his request (more like a demand) to shut the hell up. Aside from sharing their knowledge, following his orders without objection were one of the only two things the two girls had in common. The other being their undying obsession for him, something he simply couldn't understand. It literally came out of nowhere, and it didn't get any less annoying ever since.

He could vaguely remember Toko throwing glances at him and following him around during their time in the killing game, prior to her Genocider personality being revealed to everyone. At first, he thought he was being targeted by her as a possible victim. After all, he knew that all his former classmates wanted to get out of that place just like him, and there was only one way to do so. None of them were fond of him at the time thanks to his arrogant behavior and his tendency to treat everyone like dirt. Other than Toko, his other former classmates that survived probably still weren't too trusting of him, or close enough to called him their friend - not that he gave a damn about it. He never lowered his guard around her (or any of the others), despite how weak and uncapable of coming up with a decent plan she looked. He would never be so naive as to not consider it all being an act. Although they weren't nearly as capable as him, they were still Ultimates after all, each dangerous in their own ways. Though, now, it didn't matter anymore.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at the serial killer, who was still humming to herself as she looked around the streets, sounding pretty happy for some reason. Even though years had passed since the killing game ended, he never quite fully abandoned the thought that this whole obsession for him was with the intent of ending his life. Shortly before Genocider's identity was revealed, Toko confessed to having a crush on him, but he obviously didn't buy it. He couldn't notion the idea of anyone falling for him for any reason other than his money and status. He knew better than anyone just how much he pushed people away from him, always eager to show his superiority and fully believing to have the right to look down on others - a habit he got after enduring years of abuse. He had changed considerably, being able to give people the slightest amount of respect they deserved, but every now and then, he would still see things as a competition and try to come out on top. That's how it has always been.

 _"What is there to love about someone like me?"_ He questioned himself on his mind, shaking his head at the absurdity of the thought and once again allowing himself to cling to his paranoia.

As much as he wanted to believe Toko was also nothing but a gold digger, like the countless other women who didn't care about him as a person and would leave his sight the moment something better showed up, nothing seemed to suggest that's what she was. Even after he lost his family, the status he was so proud of, as well as all of his fortune and influence, she still stood by his side, always clinging to the small glimmer of hope that he would someday return her feelings. Even when he treated them like absolute garbage, and very actively expressed his disgust towards them and their advances, neither of the personalities never came as close as to even suggest having second thoughts about him. Either they were persistently insisting on an act in order to lower his guard, with hopes of killing him someday, or... Despite all the reasons not to... They were, without a doubt or second intentions, deeply and madly in love with him.

But why...? How?

Once again he dwelled too deep into his thoughts and allowed his mind to be ravaged with the weaknesses he loathed. Curiosity. Doubt. Concern. Empathy...

 **Guilt.**

He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about any of this. He would keep postponing his self-questioning until he felt that he didn't need one anymore. If he allowed himself to doubt himself, his actions, his very being... He would lose. He couldn't lose sight of who he was. He was someone who had no internal conflicts to solve, and he had every intention to keep being that way. Adding to his fatigue, he was on the verge of having a mental breakdown should he not collect himself. He had to distract himself from the absurd thoughts before they broke him, something that probably wouldn't take long if things remained that way. Ironically, he decided to focus his attention on the cheerfully looking girl next to him. He still had some questions for her, after all.

"Why did you leave the room?" He asked all of a sudden, visibly startling the girl.

"Eh?" Her features changed into one of confusion, her long tongue sticking out as usual. He just stared at her with an impassive gaze in silence, as if to tell her he wouldn't repeat himself. Realization suddenly hit her. "Ohh, you mean when you were all sweaty and with no shirt on?"

Byakuya fought the urge to slap himself. What did he even expect from her...

"Yes. Whatever."

The serial killer grinned, enjoying his reaction. "Trust me, I didn't want to leave back then! But then some suspicious fella passed by actin' very suspicious... So I chased 'im down to confirm my suspicions!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrown. "A suspicious person? What do you mean."

"Yup! All dressed in black an' stuff... Couldn't get a good look, because boy, he was fast... And furious! Gyahahaha!" She made one of her usual jokes and he sighed in frustration. It was a good thing she wasn't as shy and awkward as her other self, but at times, her inability to act seriously was a serious pain." I gotta say though, that guy was hella dangerous too. Ya' had to see how he got rid of those stuffed bears. Pretty sure he's the one who called me from that phone too." She commented, recalling the mysterious voice, not feeling that angry at it anymore.

"Slow down, woman." He said sternly, trying to make sense of all the information she was throwing at him. "Elaborate. Tell me exactly what happened, and don't miss any details."

"Sir, yes sir!" She brought her hand to her forehead, doing a poor imitation of the military.

Rolling his eyes, Byakuya listened intently as Genocider explained exactly what happened, filtering the numerous jokes and the weird nicknames she made up from the actual relevant information. If everything she said was true, then... Who the hell was trying to kill him? No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't think of a single person who would be interested in taking his life... Well, aside from his paranoia with Toko, that is. As far as he knew, he didn't have any enemies, at least none that would go this far or had any strong reasons to do so. And from what she told him, the mystery man wasn't with the Monokumas... Was there a third party involved in this mess? What could that mean?

He sighed in frustration, too tired to process the new information. If he wanted to make anything productive out of this, then he needed to get some rest, and so did his companion. Neither Byakuya or Toko/Genocider had anything to eat or drink since they started this little journey, nor had they found a suitable place to sleep or use the bathroom. Hence, his next destination was a hotel, conveniently not far from the hospital. The fact that the streets were utterly destroyed and filled with roadblocks, however, forced the duo look for alternative ways to reach their destination, which ended up taking quite a lot of their time. Some parts of the streets had huge craters, some had destroyed cars, some had large pieces of debris from the wrecked buildings nearby, and so on. It was already past 2 AM when he last checked his phone. Not a sound could be heard from the streets, and he wasn't entirely sure this was a good thing. It didn't really matter for him though, as he was always on edge.

"Oy. Shouldn't you have switched back by now? From what I recall, you don't usually stay that long when Fukawa uses her stun gun." The scion commented, intrigued. Genocider's "visits" were usually way shorter than this. And he had to admit, she was usually more exhausting to deal with. She wasn't shy and had no trouble saying whatever came into her mind, and more often than not, it was just meaningless drivel that made him want to shoot himself.

The serial killer shrugged. "Dunno. Miss Morose might've zapped herself too hard back there. You were in quite a tough spot, Master. Prolly got her desperate."

"Hm..." Byakuya pondered for a second. True, given the situation they were in, Toko would most likely want to stay as Genocider the longer she could to assist him. Once again, his life was saved by his stalker... Not a memory he relished.

Genocider tilted her torso sideways like some cute anime girl, hands folded behind her back. "Hey hey, Master. You're not gettin' tired of good ol' me already, are you?"

"Since you first showed up."

Genocider laughed. Honestly, how come they never took offense in his words? "Aww, don't be like that, Master. We barely had any fun yet!"

Byakuya furrowed his brows. "We're not here to have fun, and I doubt I'd have any with you around. What kind of fun do you even expect to get in this filthy city filled with corpses anyway?" He asked.

"Weeeell..." The girl grins playfully.

Right. What an ironic question to ask to a serial killer.

"Actually, don't answer. I don't want to know." He quickly cut her off, earning another one of her belly laughs.

Eventually, they managed to reach the hotel after jumping over some containers and moving eletrical cars out of their way by using the "Move" function of Byakuya's hacking gun. Like most of the surrounding buildings, the hotel's entrance was filled with debris and corpses, but the hotel itself didn't seem in great shape either. The walls were filled with dents and holes, and for some odd reason, the neon banners attached to them were filled with images of Monokumas. The huge carpet on the entrance read "Urban Hotel Towa", and was the only thing indicating the building in front of them was what they were looking for.

"We'll spend the night here." Byakuya told the serial killer, immediately regretting his choice of words.

"Ohh, Master! What about paying me dinner first, though? Not that I mind! Gyahahahaha!"

He just sighed, cautiously watching as the eletronic hotel doors opened by itself as he apprached them. The entrance hall was surprisingly... Empty. There was literally nothing there save for two random couches. Other than the doors they just came through, there was only one more door on the floor, which was right in front of them. They probably wouldn't cross it anytime soon though, as not only it was busted, but there was a wall of debris blocking the passage as well. To their left was a staircase that led to the second floor, but a huge piece of it was missing. They'd probably need a ladder to reach it, which seemed pretty pointless the way he saw it.

"Tch... What a waste of time. Let's look for some place else to stay." The scion said, visibly frustrated. Signs of fatigue were also starting to show on his face, but he struggled to hide them.

"Wait, wait, Master! What about that part of the staircase? I can reach it easy peasy if you give me a lift, y'know. I can pull ya from up there!"

Byakuya lifted an eyebrown. Sure, it did seem possible to reach there should they cooperate... But somehow he had serious reservations about following that plan.

"I'm not so sure it's worth the effort. Besides, it sounds awfully convenient for you."

Genocider smiled innocently. "Aww, don't be shy, Master! If you don't fancy the idea, I'll gladly lend you my shoulders so you can rest your butt cheeks as I lift you up instead." She then gave him a playful wink. "You'd be missin' a one-time opportunity to see my panties, though."

Byakuya was about to give a nasty reply before he realized the dilemma he was in and stopped himself. It didn't take him long to realize it, but she definitely got him there. If he had her lift him, she'd definitely get what she wanted. But if he lifted her instead, he'd now be implying he wouldn't want to miss the chance of looking at her underwear. His only way out would be leaving the hotel and looking for someplace else to stay. But he doubted he'd find a suitable place to rest any time soon, and he was too damn tired to go through that plan. He also didn't have the energy (or the will, surprisingly) to murder Toko and end his suffering. He had no options. No matter his response, she would win.

 **FUCK.**

"Tch. I'll lift you." He made his decision and knelt, offering his shoulders for her to sit. "Get this over with. And don't say a word."

She didn't have to. Right before he lowered his head, he was able to see her mischievous grin. It was better than letting her take advantage of lifting him up, though. Looking down and focusing on his shadow to make this whole thing less humiliating, he was able to see Genocider approaching him, and soon, two short legs showed up at both sides next to his head, with Genocider silently towering over him. Without a word himself, he slowly got up, eventually taking in the foreign weight sitting on top of his shoulders and lifting it up. He wasn't expecting her to be as heavy as his former otaku classmate, but he didn't expect her to be so light. Unconsciously, he brought both hands to her thighs to support her up. Her legs were surprisingly soft, and for someone who didn't shower often, her smell wasn't that bad-

...What the hell was he thinking?!

 _"Great. She got me to think like her."_ He silently cursed himself, wondering how could he allow himself to stoop to her level at a time like this. His mind seemed to enjoy torturing him on the most inopportune moments.

Of course, Byakuya was a healthy young man, and although he would never admit it out loud, he wasn't uninterested in sex and things related to it, though for him, that was secondary. He was usually able to keep such thoughts under control and for himself. But not recently. Spending all that time with Toko was inevitably making him self-conscious that he was travelling with a girl. She wasn't nearly as attractive or interesting as the supermodels and daughters of rich businessmen that would often flirt him in his earlier days - though they weren't that interesting either. It was a fact, however, that both Genocider and Toko were crossing his mind quite a lot recently, and it wasn't in the usual repulsive way. He was starting to see tham as more than mere sexually frustrated stalkers. It shocked him that they could have an attractive side amongst all that unrepressed lust and obssession for him.

And that seriously concerned him.

The last thing he wanted or needed right now was to develop sime kind of interest in them that wasn't related to their abilities and using them to survive.

Slowly, the weight on his shoulders subsided as Genocider managed to grab a hold of the staircase and lift herself up. Now that he thought about, would she even have the strength to lift him up? Toko was the exact opposite of an athletic person, and while Genocider was quite agile and skilled with her scissors - probably thanks to her smaller and thinner build, her strength was something else entirely. Once she was gone from his shoulders, he looked up.

He shouldn't have. His best efforts to remind himself **not** to look at her underwear ended up being in vain, as he ended up getting a clear view from under her skirt as she finished climbing up. It was for a split second, but the brain he was proud of (not after this) decided to use it's highly trained neurons and impeccable memory to capture that scene like a photograph. Even after she was away from his view, he still had that black underwear and the spot her stockings didn't cover in his mind. Why was that underwear so goddamn revealing anyway? He just sighed in defeat, knowing full well that he wouldn't forget that image so easily, and waited until she was done adjusting herself up there.

Soon enough, the girl held the railing with one hand for support, then extended her other arm towards the scion. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't seem malicious this time. It was a smile that yelled 'Trust me. I got you", and it was so unexpected that he averted his gaze for a moment. These random acts often took him off guard, and for years, the defense mechanism he used to counter these uncertainties was to make a rude remark.

"Am I supposed to grab your hand or that ridiculously long tongue?" He said, crossing his arms and looking apathetic.

As usual, the girl just laughed. "Pick your poison."

'Tch'ing, he extended his arm and took a firm grasp of hers, and once again she surprised him by effortlessly pulling him up, though he finished climbing by himself. Once again, he had underestimated her, and that got him thinking about them again, much to his dismay. Just how could they mess with their head even when didn't want to? He had to get away from them before they made his head explode. Once they were both up and cleaned the dust off their clothes, Byakuya started walking up the stairs, once again pushing the thoughts to the absolute back of his mind, hoping they would erase themselves somehow. "Let's go."

The scion was about to open the only door that wasn't either blocked of destroyed on the path that preceded the staircase when he heard noises from the other side. Glancing at Genocider, he felt satisfied when she looked back with a nod and a serious expression, her scissors ready to be used if necessary. Nodding back, he carefully opened the door. They ended up in a large, poorly illuminated corridor that, at first glance, seemed to be unharmed from all the chaos that surrounded the city and the rest of the hotel. As they ventured further, however, that statement was quickly proven wrong. Many doors had random wood planks nailed to them, preventing them from being opened. Byakuya found it strange, but he wasn't about to look for logic in a place like this. He couldn't tell what Genocider was thinking, but she probably felt confused as well, as she silently scanned her surroundings with a curious expression.

"Is that...?" Genocider squinted her eyes, feeling totally lost and confused now.

"Yes."

The noises they heard earlier were loud and clear now, but given his recent experiences, he knew that hearing children's laughter wasn't a good thing, so he didn't hesitate to get a hold of his hacking gun. Soon, the kids came into view, dressed just like the ones he had seen so far: The same helmets and weird greenish outfits. Once they noticed Byakuya and Genocider, however, they immediately stopped playing with the corpse on the floor and ran away, disappearing from view as they turned around the corridor's curves. The serial killer hadn't seen any kids yet, so naturally, she was confused to see them acting so happy. He didn't chase after them, as he knew how reckless it would be to charge forward into unknown territory - specially when the enemy seemed to be lurking within. It was probably not a good idea to seek refuge in there, but it was better than running the risk of collapsing on the street and dying a pitiful death.

They approached the spot the kids were and widened their eyes. It was like a meteor had crashed into the building: A huge piece of the ceiling, walls and floor were missing, giving them a good view of the city ruins below. He was starting to regret entering this run-down hotel, as it kept getting worse as they walked. But it was too late to turn back, not that he would anyway. The duo kept going forward, but there didn't seem to be a single door that wasn't covered in wooden planks. After a moment deliberating, Byakuya decided to follow the kids after all, though he'd obviously be very careful. Genocider followed right behind, oddly quiet. Then again, keeping her mouth shut for over a second was already a miracle. He couldn't and wouldn't turn around to look at her expression, but he expected her to be tense. There was no way he could tell, however, but he didn't really care. All that mattered was for him to keep his mind focused, and she'd act on his guidance. That's how Byakuya led his squad, and Genocider/Toko was no different.

He turned into one of the corridor's intersections, following the kids's trail. Just as he did however...

"Tch!" He managed to dodge at the last second, silently thanking his instincts for staying sharp despite his brain being contaminated by Genocider. The Monokuma that slashed his claw at him didn't waste any time swinging it's arm again. But this time, Byakuya was ready. Using the principles of the karate style he practiced as a kid, he moved towards the enemy's attack, using his energy merely to dodge and redirect the bear's attack away from him. Known as Kenyu-ryu, this fighting style consists of using the foe's own strength against him. It's a lot more technical and complex than fighting styles that demand the warrior's own strength. But for Byakuaya, that was mere child's play.

After letting the bear's arm pass centimeters close to him, in one swift move he swiped his foot like is was a broom, knocking the bear's own foot and destroying it's balance. He then swiftly turned and brought his elbow upwards, striking the bear's face with no mercy and sending it flying backwards. Immediately after the bear hit the ground, Genocider moved past the scion and jumped, just like a leoness pouncing at it's prey, proceeding to execute the knocked bear by stabbing two scissors on it's neck. She jumped back moments before it exploded, bracing herself for the attacks of two more Monokumas who were running towards her.

She slashed one of them before it could get close, but was left open for an attack. The other bear was quick to jump on top of her and try to chew her head off. She quickly fell on her back to protect herself, and using her momentum, kicked the lunging bear towards the scion. After shooting the slashed bear and successfully decapitating it, Byakuya then focused his attention on the bear flying towards him. He lowered his gun and swept his leg up in the air until it was practically vertical. Then, using his foot like a pendulum, he forcefully brought it down in an arch at breakneck speed. Just as his mental calculations had predicted, Byakuya's heel collided with the bear's chest and hooked firmly into place. Continuing his arch, Byakuya pushed his foot downwards with tremendous speed. By extension, his opponent's body was forced down as well, and after only a brief period of airtime, slammed into the ground with earth-shattering force.

The battle was over.

"Master! Are you alright?" The girl turned towards him, hiding her scissors somewhere under her skirt.

Byakuya scoffed. "Of course I am. Same goes for yourself, it seems." He pointed, since she didn't seem injured.

Genocider was literally fangirling. "Gyahahahaha! Never thought I'd feel this good from killing some stuffed bears! It's all thanks to you Master! We make one hell of a team, huh?" She asked him. He could tell that she was really excited.

"Hmph... I have to agree. You carried yourself quite well. Good job." Even he had to admit how well that turned out, hence why he was so nice as to give the girl some praise. Truth be told, he never fought alongside anyone on (close to) his league before, and it was satisfying. If there was something he loathed was ineffiency, which was absolutely not the case. There was some good in tolerating the girl, after all.

Or maybe not, as she started hugging herself again. "Mmmmgh! Master! Please! Take me!"

He rolled his eyes, walking past her and deeper into the corridors without giving her a glance. The doors didn't seem any different there, either. Just why were the doors barricaded on the outside? He vaguely remembered the second floor of Kibougamine's dormitory being in ruins just like those corridors, though he doubted that memory would be any useful or have any relevance. With slow, steady steps, they followed the way the kids disappeared into, ready to react should anything jump at them. The kids were gone, however, and the corridor was filled with deafening silence, adding to the already tense and ominous atmosphere. He cursed how long the corridors were, being able to see numerous intersections from where he stood. The kids, and maybe Monokumas as well, could be anywhere on this maze.

"Master, look." Genocider pointed towards a single door, numbered 204, that was free from wooden planks blocking the passage. Byakuya felt suspicious about it, still trying to make sense in those wood planks to begin with. There was also the fact, well, that there were two men literally nailed to the wall directly in front of it, crucified. But, it was undoubtely their best shot, so there was no room for hesitation now.

He slowly approached the door, turning the doorknob slowly as if expecting a bomb to detonate at any moment. Pushing the door slightly and confirming it was unlocked, Byakuya then pushed it open at full force, pointing it's gun towards it. He fully expected to find hostiles inside, be it Monokumas, one of those weird kids, or maybe even that mystery man who wanted to kill him for some reason. But he most certainly didn't expect to find what he did.

The room was, surprisingly, in perfect state. It was probably the only place he had seen so far that wasn't completely and utterly destroyed. It felt weird to spot such a simple room after witnessing all that chaos. It had a cozy feeling to it and it was decently decorated. It had a large TV, a sofa with a small table nearby, and even a small fridge. There was also a huge wardrobe, a door that most likely led to a bathroom, and...

A double bed.

"Oh me, oh my! Looks like we hit the jackpot, eh Master?" Genocider brought both hands to her face, blushing furiously. Fate was having a great time making him drown in misery, it seems.

He brought a finger to his lips. "Quiet. I'll check the room. Stay here and yell in case anything happens."

"Okie dokie literature club."

He furrowed his brows at the nonsensical answer and decided it didn't matter. Entering the room in steady steps, he approached the wardrobe and opened it roughly, like he did to the door. There was nothing inside, except for many changes of clothes. Someone was staying in that room, apparently, and he immediately thought about the men crucified on the wall. Next was the closed door, and just as he suspected, it lead to a small bathroom. It wasn't nearly as sophisticated as the ones on his mansion, but it seemed to have everything they needed. A toilet, a sink, a mirror, and a bath. He checked if electricity and water were still working, and was pleasantly surprised to find out it was.

Finally, some good luck.

"Oy. You can come in. Lock the door once you do." He yelled from the bathroom. Just as he exited, he glanced at her coming inside and then turned his back at her, approaching the light green curtains and pulling them to reveal the glass windows. He took a look outside, and clearly, no matter where he looked from, the city was in ruins from every possible angle. This room was probably the only remnant of what was once a glorious city. Lucky as they were, he couldn't afford to stay there for too long. Not only it was dangerous, but he also had a duty to fulfill. Looking down, it seems like it was possible to get down safely should they need an emergency exit, thanks to a poorly installed pipe on the wall that they could use to slide down, similar to what he did earlier that day. Looks like life was finally done trying to make him kill himself.

But it was still too early to celebrate, since he was locked in a room with a serial killer.

"Haahh, I'm beat... Could crash right now..." Genocider groaned as she clumped on the couch. "So, what now, Master? A night of passionate sex?"

Too early indeed.

Byakuya ignored the last part. "I'm going to inspect the room in search for wires or cameras. I won't rest until I'm positive that it's safe to."

Genocider was amazed at how careful her master was. "Ehh. As expected of Master!" Her energy vanished in seconds. "Sounds boooring though."

Byakuya didn't reply. It was indeed not the ideal activity to do after a long day, but he didn't want to run any risks. He was starting to compare himself to those paranoid people who felt like they were being persecuted by terrorists, and he wondered if maybe he was going too far after all.

"Hey, master? What was up with those kids back then? They sounded really fishy."

Byakuya looked at her with no particular emotion on his face, but he was glad that she actually made a relevant question instead of the usual gibberish. "I believe those kids are involved in this whole mess somehow. I'm not sure why or how exactly, but it seems they're the ones in control of those Monokumas." He told her, surveying the room.

"Eh? Those brats?!" Genocider seemed surprised for once. She suddenly started biting her finger in frustration. "I hate to say this, but... Should we even stay here, then? I mean, it's probably not safe."

"Probably not." He grabbed a chair and placed it on the doorknob, in the typical way that would prevent the door from opening. "There aren't any other options though. We just need to endure until the morning."

"Hmmm..." The girl managed, barely with any energy left. Byakuya sighed, exhausted and fighting to stay awake himself.

But he couldn't go to sleep just yet. He checked the fridge, finding some fruits and a few drinks inside. "There's some food in here. It doesn't seem like anything is rotten. Have something to eat and then go to sleep. And take a bath while you're at it"

"Will dooo." She lazily replied, mustering all her energy to get up. "What about you, Master? Any ideas on how we're going to snuggle?"

"Like hell we are. And I already said it before: I won't rest until I know it's safe. I'll stay awake for now."

"Eh?" The girl lost her playful gaze, suddenly looking concerned. "Master, you don't have to. If it's because of me, I don't mind sleeping on the couch. But you should rest too."

He looked at her, surprised by how considerate she was being. He would assume she wouldn't miss the chance to share a bed with him, even if it was just to sleep. She was indeed full of surprises... And once again, all it took was a simple offer to make his head go crazy with the weaknesses he had been avoiding.

"It's not you." He told her in a rather reassuring tone, which came as a surprise to both. "We're in enemy territory. We can't afford to lower out guards, not for a second. I'll rest when you wake up. It's safer that way."

"Then let me stand guard first, Master. I'm your loyal dog, and I'll keep you safe from harm! Woof!" The girl playfully imitated a dog, snarling at the door as if there were enemies there.

The scion almost smiled, entranced by how endearing the murderous fiend could be sometimes, in her own weird way. "Genocider-"

"Master." The girl interrupted him, acting serious this time. "It's ok. Miss Morose and I need ya in your best shape. It pains us both to see you so tired, y'know?" She gave him a thumbs up. "Just leave it to me. I'll hold the fort while you rest. Trust me!"

 _Trust me._

Byakuya couldn't remember the last time he actually believed when someone told him these words. But now, of all times... He had the feeling that he could entrust his life to the girl in front of him. And he wouldn't regret it.

"...Are you sure?" Byakuya tried one more time.

"Mmhm." The girl nodded, still smiling.

He sighed in defeat. "...Fine. Just... wake me up if something happens."

The girl winked. "Yep! Will do!"

He wondered how she could be so enthusiastic over literally nothing, and gave a a little smile before removing his jacket and heading towards the bed. That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Master? There's somethin' I want you to know first."

He slowly turned towards her, somehow expecting another dirty joke or vulgar comment about sneaking under the covers at night. What he found, instead, was that same smile.

The smile of someone who cared about him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"...I'm sorry." She told him, and for the first time his expression turned into one of sadness... Something he never expected to see. Before he could say anything, she continued. "I know I'm prolly not the best company and that I annoy you a lot... But that's just how I am, y'know? Just wanted to apologize for all the trouble I got us into today." She smiled again, though she still had that look of melancholy in her eyes.

"Also... I probably won't be around when ya wake up, Master. Kinda sucks, I really wanted to see that! Gyahaha!" She chuckled, though it lacked it's usual energy. Byakuya just stood still, listening intently to her. "But y'know... I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for having me, Master."

They locked eyes for a few moments, and Byakuya couldn't help but feel lost in her deep eyes. They were clearly different from those he stared earlier today. But just like the others... He couldn't help but see beauty in them. He could see something that no one had shown to him for years...

Love.

"Don't worry, I won't do anythin' to you while you're asleep... Unless ya want me to! Gyahahaha!" She chuckled again, but this time, she turned around and opened the bathroom door. "I'll take a bath since Miss Morose has been slackin' again." She gave her master one final smile. "I'll see you soon, Master."

And with that, she disappeared behind the bathroom door, who closed with a soft thud. The scion just stood the, watching that door for what felt like an eternity... Trying to understand the warm feeling in his chest. It was foreign, scary, even. But if felt awfully... right. He laid down on the bed and recalled all the events that transpired that day. His moments with both of the girl's personalities were undoubtely annoying at times... But they were also surprisingly pleasant. Somehow, he could feel that maybe, just maybe...

Their journey wouldn't be so bad. And with that, he finally drifted to sleep...

...

...

...

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **There you go! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter III

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around for another chapter. But if I may, I'd like to point out something that has been bothering me.** **The story has over 600 views, which is amazing!** **...But only 2 reviews. :(**

 **This is so sad. Alexa, play Despacito.**

 **In all seriousness though. Please, spare a moment to review. Even if you come to hate my story, just let me hear your opinion. Point me out to what I can improve and what I'm doing great. This lack of feedback is heartbreaking, and many times I've considered dropping this story because of it. What's the point in struggling internally every day to come up with an amazing plot for you all if I don't even know how you're taking it?**

 **You would make this writer's day with a review! :)**

 **With that said, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 __ _ **Chapter III: Lies**_

...

...

...

Weak sunlight rays penetrated the thin green curtains and the glass window panels, it's final destination being the sleeping man's face, soon being enough to disrupt his peaceful slumber. He grunted in annoyance, mumbling something inaudible before covering his face with the soft pillow. It was pointless, however, as he knew full well he wouldn't be able to return to sleep. Being the kind of person that always woke up at the faintest noise or with the smallest incentive, the man cursed being a light sleeper, and recognized that even if he COULD go back to sleep, he really shouldn't. As his mind rebooted, pieces of the previous day kept coming back to him one after another, including the reason they were in that hotel, as well as the fact it was probably swarming with enemies. Soon, the drowziness dissipated, and the man realized he had no time to enjoy the bed's warmth and comfort anymore. He sighed, soon removing the pillow from his face.

Byakuya still had his eyes closed, not ready to open them up yet, and somehow hoping he could drift back to his dreams, although he was also the kind of person who often forgot what happened in those. Stretching, he groaned in displeasure at how his body ached in pain, most likely from all the action and exercise he was put through last night. Not just that, his body felt heavy, like there was something on top of him. He raised an eyebrown as his slender fingers eventually touched something soft, preventing him from fully stretching his arm. He was pretty sure the pillows next to him didn't feel like that. Was there some kind of cushion on the bed, like the ones on the sofa? He kept moving his hand, weirded out by the clear presence of something next to him, though he couldn't pinpoint what. Laying on his back, he reached for his glasses, which he left by the dresser next to the bed, immediately wearing them once he got a hold of them. They felt kind of funny though, and he wondered just how sleepy he was to not recognize the feel of his own glasses.

Finally opening his eyes, he met the bright room with difficulty, his sight not quick to adapt to the presence of light. In fact, his sight was a complete blur. Finding it weird, he removed the glasses and rubbed his eyes before trying again. His vision was still pretty distorted, and that was enough to alarm him.

"What the hell is wrong with these glasses?" He removed the eyewear a second time, bringing it close to his face and squinting to see it better. Since when did his glasses had those huge, circular lenses?. Extending his arm and reaching back at the dresser, he found another pair of glasses, and this time he had no doubt they were his before even wearing them. He sighed after being reunited with his ability to see things clearly, for a second worried his eyesight had deteriotated so much in a single night. He then inspected the pair of glasses on his hand. No wonder they felt so weird: They were definitely Toko's. Why the hell where her glasses there in the first pl-

...Wait.

With dread, Byakuya slowly turned his head sideways, hoping not to find what he expected to.

They were in vain.

He blinked and then jerked, leaning backwards quickly and staring somewhat apprehensively at Toko's sleeping face, her head resting on his shoulder, her lips slightly parted. A few strands of purple hair were in her face and he had a sudden urge to brush them away, his arm already rising slowly to do that. He stopped himself in time, just before his fingers had a chance to brush against her skin, his eyes widening in shock when he realized just what he was about to do. His fingers lingered above her cheek for a second before he quickly withdrew his hand away and turned his head away from her peaceful expression, his own face wearing a startled one, his pulse quickening. He was staring at the ceiling intensely, his mind a jumble of thoughts. He was trying to collect them somehow and piece them together but even after he managed to order his brain to focus on the matter at hand, he still couldn't shake away those strange feelings in his chest he had experienced before.

That's when he noticed the soft feeling from before was the result of his hand coming in contact with the girl's breast.

He froze for a few moments before his brain fully registered what he was doing and instinctively pulled his hand away, shocking him to the point of nearly knocking himself out of the bed. He managed to collect himself and avoid such a ridiculous scene to happen, standing up sharply and looking at the sleeping girl with an alarmed expression, nearly breathing in relief at how she didn't seem to react to what just happened, and just kept breathing softly in her sleep. He turned around to glance at the door in a desperate attempt to distract himself from the girl, but his eyes stopped involuntarily on Toko again, refusing to move any further. He swore inwardly when he caught himself staring at her again, his eyes disobediently traveling over the silkiness of her messy hair, the softness of her skin, her long eyelashes, her sweet fragrance from leaving the bath and her small, parted lips... He jerked almost violently when he realized what he was doing again and shuddered at the sudden thoughts that ran through his mind in that brief second.

 _"This imbecile...!"_

He did _not_ want to touch her! He didn't want to touch _anyone_ for that matter except his most valuable possessions and that was it.

Besides...! Wasn't she supposed to be guarding the room until he woke up? In fact, wasn't she supposed to wake him up at the time he told her to?! He shot his eyes towards the dresser, wherein lies the note he left for her before he fell asleep. It gave her clear instructions to wake him up at 08:00 AM, and he wondered why the hell she didn't follow through it. Turning the piece of paper, which he got from a notepad he found on top of the dresser, he found a note from Genocider herself.

 _"Rise and shine, Master! I tried to wake you up, but you simply wouldn't! I guess you were pretty tired. Also, since you look pretty sexy when you're sleeping, I kinda gave up! Gyahahaha!_

 _PS: Killed all the annoyin' bears on the floor._ _XOXO,_

 _Genocider S2"_

"..."

That girl... was truly the incarnation of his most painful headaches. At least she was useful, in a way. She didn't exactly follow his orders, but... There was no need if there were no enemies. He sighed in frustation. He inadvertedly glared at the sleeping girl again. He wanted to wake her up and yell at her, but for some reason, the innocent, peaceful look on her face made him unable to muster any strength to do so. Besides, he knew it would be pointless, as she would probably wake up not as the murderous fiend, but rather, as the gloomy novel writer. He exhaled softly and pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, wiping his eyes with his fingers to get rid of the blurriness.

A great start to a terrible morning.

Deciding to keep his distance from the girl, he hurried inside the bathroom and locked the door, doing his basic hygiene with a confused mind. Although he felt rested and the recent incident was enough to completely wake him up, his body still yearned for more time to rest, specially his stitched arm, but he knew he couldn't oblige. Their business with the hotel was done, and now he'd rather work on finishing his mission fast as possible. He was already sick of this city, and couldn't wait to come back with reinforcements to completely eradicate those accused bears from existence.

After a refreshing bath, Byakuya exited the bathroom and sat down on the couch, trying to ignore the sleeping girl on the bed nearby. He focused his attention on his charging cellphone and his hacking gun. It seemed like he'd soon have full ammo again, which was more than necessary to survive at times like this.

Unlike normal guns, the hacking guns do not work with physical bullets, but rather, it creates and compresses eletromagnetic waves, which are then shot forward. This means that, just like any regular eletronic device, the hacking gun had to be recharged frequently in order to be able to produce ammunition, as electricity was an essential part of it. Since it's impractical to recharge a weapon in the middle of action, Future Foundation agents are supposed to carry a supply of batteries with them, allowing a fast reload without any time being lost. Therefore, the ammunition he got from the weird kids from before was nothing morre than charged batteries they most likely scavenged from a dead agent's body. Byakuya changed the charged batteries with the nearly empty ones he had on his pockets, finally having some time to think about the whole situation he was in.

It was hard to digest the idea of kids being behind the massacre of an entire city, and even more absured to consider them leading an entire army of killing robots. The scion, however, had no better leads. He wasn't the type that would formulate a plan without concrete evidence and reliable information, but he didn't really have a choice this time. The more he thought about it, however, the more he realized he was shooting in the dark. He had no idea who his enemies where, or what to do about his misson next. Where should he even look for her? He wasn't even sure she was alive to begin with. He couldn't tell if he was insisting on a mission he had already failed. And needless to say, that made him really frustrated.

 _"Giving up is for the weak."_

He reminded himself of the words he often told himself as a child whenever he felt the challenge was too much for him. He wasn't going to assume the worst and then do nothing. He was a Togami. He would see the end of his duty with his own eyes, or else he'd better relinquish his name - an option that he'd never consider. There was nothing he could do other than close his eyes and sink in his deep thoughts, trying his best to connect the dots between the mixed pieces of information he had and the concoct a plan based on those.

 _"Assuming she is alive... Where would Makoto's sister be? Held captive somewhere is the most likely scenario... But where? And why? What use could she have now that the killing game was over?"_ He thought, thinking about why she, along with many others, were being held hostage in the first place.

Junko Enoshima, his former classmate and the mastermind behind the killing game, as well as The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History, known simply as 'The Tragedy', had initially kidnapped the killing game participants's closest relatives as a way to incentivize them to commit murder. It was only years after the event that the Future Foundation found clues about their whereabouts and decided to investigate. The intel proved to be accurate, but it was inevitably used as a trap to lure the foundation into the city. And there he was now, experiencing a whole new tragedy with his own eyes. He wouldn't, however, let himself be consumed by despair.

 _"If my initial theory is correct, then the Future Foundation was lured here with the intent of being taken as hostages... But that would mean that I was the target. The unit I was leading had nothing but rookies and regular agents. Replaceable pawns. I, on the other hand, am an entirely different story. If I was their target, then it's clear they have failed to capture me. It's likely they're re-using Makoto's sister as a hostage to compensate for their failure. Which is a good thing, since she is probably alive. But with the lack of leads, then it's all just mere speculation. I need to find out more._

The scion sighed, frustrated at how hopeless the situation was. This lack of intel would lead to his demise if he didn't do something about it, that's for sure. He had to go out and investigate.

 _"I can't also discard the possibility that she wasn't captured, and is actually hiding somewhere. But where would that be? Is she even clever enough to avoid getting herself captured or killed?"_

He got up. Clearly, he was getting nowhere. Unplugging his gun and phone from their chargers, he took note of the time. Damn, it was past 13:00! To think he would ever oversleep... There was no time to waste dilly dallying. He headed towards the door, carefully unlocking it and peering outside before stepping out. After picking the spare key he found in one of the drawers, he glanced at the sleeping girl for a few seconds before closing the door behind him and locking it.

 _"Let her rest... The real challenge starts now."_

* * *

It wasn't always that the girl was lucky enough to dream of her Master, which made her wonder if there was even any point to dreaming if not granted this priviledge. However, feeling Master's scent in the air upon waking up was even more unlikely to happen, which made her wonder if her mind was playing games with her. Groaning in frustration, she slowly opened her eyes, struggling to see given how her glasses were missing. She squinted her eyes, spotting a dresser near the bed where her glasses were most likely at. She awkwardly crawled on the bed until she reached it, and sighed in relief when she managed to find them. She was as good as dead without those glasses, after all. Quickly wearing them, her eyes widened in surprise.

It wasn't unusual for Toko to wake up in places she didn't recognize, but it never got any less weird or frightening for her. In the past, whenever that happened, she would wake up covered in blood, and with someone's corpse crucified in the wall in front of her, courtesy of her problematic other side. Needless to say, the images traumatized her, and would often come back to haunt her at times like this. Thankfully, after meeting Master, the corpses stopped appearing entirely, though she would still wake up in random places from time to time. Her eyes scanned the room around her, nervously trying to figure out where she was.

Her memories from when she was still herself started showing up in her mind, reminding her of how she had gone on a mission with Byakuya. She smiled when she recalled how he allowed her to tag along, as well as the time they spent together, even if short. She specifically remembered the moments where they locked eyes, nearly fangirling over her own memories and not even fighting against the inevitable blush. Her eyes widened in despair, however, when she remembered just how much in trouble Byakuya was when she was last awake.

And that was her last memory.

"M-Master?" She called timidly, with a tinge of worry in her voice. She stood up from the bed, the lack of response adding to her worry and loneliness. The room she was in was definitely not the one she was at the hospital. Was it safe to assume her other self and the scion had escaped successfully then? If so, where was he, then? The room was undoubtely graced with his smell, but there was no sight of him-

Hold on.

She was in a hotel (?) room.

"..."

She glanced at the bed she just got up from. It was a double bed.

"..."

Picking up a pillow and sniffing it, she could clearly feel Master's scent, and she spent a good few minutes doing just that.

"..."

 _ **DID SHE AND BYAKUYA...?!**_

No no no no no! There's no way he'd have done 'it' with that crazy serial killer.

...Right?

 _"O-Of course not! What am I thinking...?!"_ The girl told herself, but she couldn't help but feel a wave of anxiety and fear over her lack of memories from the other night. Nothing seemed any different with her body, save for the fact that she seemed clean and smelled good, which was a relief. But still, there was no telling what happened, and she couldn't help but be worried about it. It's not that she was afraid of Byakuya doing 'it' with her, much on the contrary. But she'd never get over it if he did 'it' with her murderous self before doing 'it' with her as herself. The thought that he'd find a perverted serial killer over her was seriously a huge concern - not that she was any more interesting. Only her master and her crazy second personality could tell what happened.

Luckily, even though her master was missing, she could still communicate with her other self. Ever since the killing game, Toko and Genocider became 'closer', or so to speak. At their master's request, they learned how to co-exist, becoming both friends and rivals in love. Eventually, they came up with a way to comunicate between themselves, which consisted of leaving written messages to one another. That way, they could let each other know about important stuff, as well as talk about trivial things (mostly about Byakuya, obviously). She quickly scavenged her own body in search for her notepad, only to find it on the dresser.

One could practically see smoke leaving Toko's head, her hands trembling with anger and jealousy as she read the contents of her counterpart's latest message. It turns out Byakuya was fine after all, but even that fact wasn't enough to keep Toko's blood from boiling.

"A-A shirtless master... using a fire extinguisher..." She blushed at the thought, cursing herself for missing such a gift from the gods. She hoped with every fiber of her being that her other self was lying, but deep down she knew she wouldn't. Not only they promised each other to not lie, but she doubted Genocider would miss the opportunity to gloat about such a thing. After all, had it been with her, she would have done the same. At the very least, however, it seems they didn't do 'it' after all. She would have breathed in relief if she wasn't so jealous right now.

Biting her finger in frustration, she couldn't help but roll her eyes upward and eventually hug herself in her usual way, with Byakuya's pillow still in her arms.

* * *

 ***Warning! Toko's Fantasy!***

 _"Help! Someone save me!" A female voice could be heard from within the burning building. Huge clouds of smoke could be seen coming out of the building's windows, and soon, the owner of the voice herself showed up. It was none other than Toko, who was holding her son with one hand and waving desperately at the curious onlookers down below with the other._

 _Soon, the door behind her burst open, and a man immediately entered the room and sprayed the entire place with the soapy white substance from his fire extinguisher. Wearing nothing but a firefighter's helmet, red suspender shorts and boots, that man was Byakuya Togami, father of Toko's child. It was like staring at an older version of her child, as both father and son were nearly identical._

 _"Daddy!" The child, named Husbando Togami, yelled in excitement, but so did his mom._

 _Both stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before being approached by the half-naked man. "I'm relieved. It appears you aren't hurt. You are mine, after all. I would lose my temper if you got yourself hurt without my permission. Now listen. I am the only one who can hurt you. You better not be hurt by anyone else." He told them, crossing his muscular arms he spoke._

 _"Yes, Master! Please hurt us to your heart's content!" The woman squealed, blushing furiously. The kid just looked at his mom with concern._

 _"Uh... Mom?"_

 _The older man kneeled next to a piece of burning furniture and lighted a candle with it. "Go to your room, Husbando." He told the kid. "Your mother needs to be punished for burning the house down."_

 _The kid blinked several times "...What?"_

 _The woman soon hugged herself. "No...! I don't deserve to be punished! Forgive me, master!" She said dramatically, but her face made it clear she was enjoying it._

 _"Shut your mouth, you sow." Byakuya growled as he tilted the candle and watched with amusement as the wax melted and fell on Toko's leg, the woman releasing cries of joy with every drop._

 _"What the hell?!" Husbando yelled as he stared at the scene and got traumatized for life._

* * *

"Fukawa."

"GYAAAAH" Reacting immediately to her master's voice, Toko jumped in surprise, startling both of them as she nearly fell onto the bed. "Master B-Byakuya! Wh-Where did you... I-I mean..." The girl panicked, throwing the pillow away and looking at her master awkwardly. Both simply stood there in silence for long, tense seconds, until Byakuya simply shook his head.

"I'm not even going to ask." He then turned his back towards her and headed for the couch. "I brought breakfast, though given the time it's probably more right to call it lunch. Go clean yourself and then come eat." He sat down, pulling things away from the grocery bags he left by the small table. There were so many bags that she wondered how he managed to carry it all by himself, or how they were supposed to eat all of that. Still shaken, the girl just nodded at him.

"Y-Yes, master..." She mumbled sadly before dragging her feet to the bathroom.

A great start to a terrible morning.

She let out a sigh, angry at herself for being so stupid. It was no wonder her master most likely preferred her other self than her, and that made her slightly depressed. Up until now, she hadn't exactly done anything but slow him down, while her counterpart had saved the scion's life countless times already. She knew she had to start being useful to him. If she wanted him to see her in a good way, then she had to prove her worth. She would definitely not lose to Genocider!

Excited at the thought of having breakfast with Byakuya, Toko left the bathroom once she was done. She found the scion peeling an apple, and timidly approached him.

"Have a seat." He told her without looking at her. "I only brought food that isn't perishable or that won't rot that easily. I can't say I've ever had any of these cheap brands of biscuits and such, so don't expect much."

Jumping a little, she shyly sat next to him on the couch, trying to hide her blush. "I-It's alright. This is way more than I usually eat anyway..." She commented, earning a weird look from the scion.

Still blushing, she reached for a box of orange juice and poured some on the plastic cups he left on the table, taking a sip of it and exhaling softly afterwards. A comfortable silence took place, as both of them weren't the talkative type, specially in the mornings (even though it was afternoon already.) Or at least, that's how it usually was.

While Toko was living her dream of sharing a meal with her master, at that moment, she desperately wanted to do nothing but to talk to Byakuya. Of course, she didn't want to annoy her master and have him dislike her (more), which is why her mind was working nonstop to try and come up with something to talk about. Unfortunately, she wasn't exactly the most sociable person in the world, and neither was the man next to her. Either she came up with a good damn subject, or the very attempt to start a conversation could lead in disaster, as least in her mind. She thought about their current predicament, but she had no idea what to mention about it. The fact that she had a huge gap in her memories didn't help either. Hell, she didn't even know where they were anyway.

But Toko wasn't the only one with a troubled mind. Sitting silently next to her, Byakuya himself was also feeling tense about the girl's presence, with images of her sleeping form from earlier rushing into his mind, making him self conscious about the girl's surprisingly not grotesque features that he never bothered to pay attention to. He was making an effort to avoid eye contact or to end up looking at her exposed leg, and most importantly, trying to convince himself that he wasn't interested. Since when did her shyness and her messy hair looked so... endearing? Sighing, he knew that he was losing his mind. He had to stay away from both her and Genocider if he wanted to remain sane.

"U-Um... Where d-did you get those, master?" The silence was broken by Toko's timid voice, which led Byakuya to unconsciously look at her. She was looking at him timidly, holding her cup of juice to her mouth with both hands, and with a curious look in her eyes.

Damn, why he find that appealing?!

He averted his gaze, looking uninterested. "A bakery shop close by. It was mostly destroyed, but conveniently, a lot of food survived the chaos. Speaking of which, here:" He said, before grabbing a random bag and tossing at her.

Startled, she grabbed the bag nervously and peeked inside, looking confused as she picked it's contents.

"A... randoseru*?" Toko asked, inspecting the purple bag with curiosity.

Cutting the apple in small cubes, Byakuya nodded. "Indeed. If we're going to stay in this city, then we need to supply a reliable amount of food and curatives. Those bags aren't spacious, but they're easy to move with in case we get attacked. These ones specifically have quite a lot of pockets and compartments, so it should come in handy when sorting out what to carry."

"O-Oh, I see..." She took another sip of her juice, surprised at how her master always seemed to be thinking ahead of now. He never stopped to amaze her, and if she ever hoped to impress him, then she'd have to come up with something good. They spent a few moments in silence, with Toko thinking hard about what to say next. She couldn't come up with anything interesting, so she said the first thing that came to her head. "Wh-Where are we by the way, Master...?"

The scion took a sip of his coffee then looked at her, placing the styrofoam cup on the table and then grabbing the small bowl of fruits he prepared for himself. "A run-down hotel in Towa city. We spent the night here to conserve our energies."

"Ah... W-Well then... W-Where are we headed next, Master...?"

The scion sighed, hoping she wouldn't make that question. "I don't know yet."

Toko stayed quiet this time. Byakuya seemed troubled for some reason, but she'd obviously not point that out. Perhaps she was bothering him after all...? Well, her subjects weren't exactly the most interesting for a morning talk. If she wanted to impress him, she had to come up with something better than that. That's when she had an idea, though she wasn't sure if it would work out. Still, anything was better than that tense silence, so she had to give it a try.

"M-Master Byakuya... May I ask you a f-favor...?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he took a sip of his coffee. "Hm?"

"P-Please... Train me, master!" She said, her voice oddly confident... But he had no clue what she was talking about.

He gave her a suspicious look. "...'Train you'? This better not be one of your deviant's fantasies. Do I need to remind you that our lives are at stake and that we are in no position to play games?" He told her seriously. She jumped a little, with mixed feelings of pleasure at being talked to so sternly, as well as feelings of anger towards herself for not phrasing it better.

"O-Of course not, Master...! I-I meant to say... Please train me so I can fight...!" She elaborated, and nearly sighed in relief as his expression shifted from anger and disgust to mere confusion.

"...You want to learn how to fight? Where did this even come from?" He asked, still a little suspicious.

She gulped."I-I... I don't want to s-slow you down, Master. I want to... help fighting the M-Monokumas..." She told him timidly.

"Hoh..." He let out an amused smirk. "Remarkable. But you should perish the thought. Do you honestly believe you can become a skilled fighter in a day or two? You're being delusional. Just switch into Genocider if you really want assist me."

At this, the girl showed signs of anger, much to his surprise. "No...! I... I don't want to rely on her... I want to be useful to you too, Master. As myself."

He watched her expression with curiosity, never expecting to see the day where something he said would make her irritated. But, at the very least, she was an honest person, and easy to read, too. It didn't take long for him to understand what this was about.

"And what makes you think that you can only make yourself useful by fighting?" His question took her by surprise, as her expression changed completely.

"Huh...?"

He looked at her in the eyes, staring at her intently with a questioning glare. "Fukawa. Why do you think I accepted travelling with you?"

The girl's eyes widened. Frankly, she never expected him to accept her request. Not that his refusal would prevent her from following him anyway. She was so surprised at the time that she never stopped to think about it. "I... I don't know. W-Was it because of Genocider...?" She guessed. But honestly, she had no idea why.

The scion shook his head. "Think harder. When you asked to accompany me: How did I respond?"

The girl searched her memories. "You said... That I had proven myself useful..." She stared at him with curiosity and surprise. "T-Then... you w-weren't talking about..."

"Genocider was useful to me, there's no doubt of that. If not for her, I would be dead right now. However, that doesn't demerit what you've done for me. You probably don't know, but your first aid back then might as well have saved my life."

"H-Huh...?" She froze. Was he telling the truth...? "H-How? I mean, I b-barely did anything..."

"I can not give you a precise explanation, nor verify it's validity since I'm not in the medical field." The scion placed his empty bowl of fruits on the table. "But that dizzy spell from back then was my brain suffering from the lack of oxygen. If I had bled for a while longer, I would either end up with permanent brain damage, or die. Not that there is much difference between both." He told her.

Needless to say, she was shocked at the revelation, her jaw nearly dropping. "I... had no idea."

He faced her with an inquisitive expression. "Even so, I would be a fool not to recognize how meaningful were your actions. And so would you."

Usually, Toko would be beaming if Byakuya told her these exact words in different circumstances. But at that moment, she felt uncertain. Troubled by the fact that maybe, just maybe, he was giving her too much credit. If what he said was true, then there was no doubt she'd done more for him than she'd ever expect herself to. But that was pure luck. And she didn't want to rely on it. Not when her life and Byakuya's were at stake.

"B-But..."

"But what?" He frowned, sounding very displeased. "If you're going to come up with excuses to justify your self-depreciative thoughts and insist on thinking you're useless, then save it. I don't want to hear the thoughts of an unmotivated loser." He glared at her, knowing full well that he was being a complete asshole when it was clear that she just wanted to help and didn't know how to do so. Yet, he knew he had to do it.

Toko's intentions were good, but she wouldn't be able to help neither him or herself with that mindset. Unless she got rid of her doubts, her insecurity, her weaknesses, then it wouldn't matter if she mastered every single martial arts in one day or cured cancer. All it would take was for a minor setback to occur, and all the walls she'd built around her would crumble. And instead of getting over it and starting anew, she would just built new walls. He had no idea what kind of childhood she had, but he knew that Genocider herself was one of those walls. Created by her mind to protect her from who knows what. And yet, she can't depend on her second personality forever, nor would he allow her to.

He stared intently at her, studying her expression in search of any hint of emotion. Usually, whenever he insulted or yelled at her, she would submit to her masochistic side and feel pleasure from it. The mere fact that she didn't show any of this was a considerable progress. However, she still didn't have the look he wanted her to. She seemed taken back by his words, and even seemed a little sad, perhaps even hurt. But he wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty. She had to listen to those words if she wanted to grow up, and he was willing to go further if it meant achieving that. She averted her gaze from him, which he took as his cue to push her even further.

"Tch. How pathetic... I knew I would regret bringing you with me. How do you intend to help being this spineless? If that's how you're going to be, then I don't need a coward slowing me down. You might as well leave the city before you get both of us killed." His words were harsh, and as they left his mouth he could feel a slight pain on his chest, though he pushed then as far away as he could. It just kept coming back, however, as he saw the look of absolute shock and sadness in her face. But he had to remain strong.

For both of them.

It was the decisive point. Either she stood up to him, or she left the city in shame. Whatever she did would have a huge influence not only on their journey, but on her future as well. He watched her intently, nearly begging her to get angry at him, crossing fingers in his mind that he'd be able to see the spark of hatred in her eyes.

...But it never came.

"...Y-You're right..." She whispered, on the verge of tears. She kept looking down, feeling utterly broken and guilty. Byakuya, however, didn't feel any guilt. In fact, her reaction got him fuming with anger. Their emotions reversed, he shook his head disapprovingly, once again looking at her with absolute disgust.

"Disgraceful. So you choose to lower your head and leave with your tail between your legs instead of actually standing for what you believe. I should have known all along that all that talk about wanting to protect me was a lie." He told her. At that moment, however, she turned at him with shock in her eyes... and something else.

...Could it be?

He kept going. "You never really cared about me or my safety. I didn't want to believe it, but in the end, you were just another self-serving gold digger who was after nothing but my money and status."

"T-That's not true...!" She told him.

There it was: The spark he wanted.

...But he wasn't done yet.

"You can keep convincing yourself of that, but I'll stay over here in the real world. I knew that you were just looking for a chance to stab me in the back from the beginning. Since the killing game you're been stalking me, showering me with your false pretenses and hiding your second intentions, hoping I wouldn't notice. But not anymore."

"No...! I-... You're wrong!"

"You're still going to insist on this charade? Well, I always knew you were persistent. But you should stop wasting our times. I won't fall for this."

"T-There's nothing to fall for! I'm telling the truth!"

"Like hell you are!"

"I AM!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE! ENOUGH OF THIS!

"I'M TELLING YOU! I NEVER LIED TO YOU!"

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I TOLD YOU! I AM!"

"STOP YOUR LIES! STOP THEM NOW, FUKAWA!"

"THERE ARE NO LIES!"

"YOU'RE LYING TO ME! YOU'RE LYING TO ME RIGHT NOW!"

"MAST- Byakuya, stop! Please! STOP!"

"YOU STOP THIS! STOP LYING AND JUST ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT IS WAS JUST AN ACT! ADMIT THAT YOU WERE LYING THIS WHOLE TIME!"

 ***slap***

"...!"

...

Silence took over the room soon after the ephemerous, thunderous sound. Byakuya brought a hand to his cheek, reminiscing about how he was slapped in the killing game as well, though it was by that brainless swimmer. Just like then, the slap didn't hurt that much, as he had been through much worse and that kind of pain was nothing he couldn't handle. In fact, he could spend the entire day without paying it any mind. The pain on his chest, however, was a different story. And now it was eating him from inside, consuming his with guilt as he looked deep into her watery eyes with shock.

"M-My feelings... MY FEELINGS ARE NOT A LIE!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I... would **never** lie about something like this! For the first time in my life I'm being honest with my feelings... For the first time in my life, I found someone who I want to stay close to. Someone who I'm willing to put my life on the line to protect... Someone who makes me want to become a better person...! Even if you don't believe me... Even if you despise me, hate me, treat me like dirt... IT'S THE TRUTH! I CARE ABOUT YOU! MORE THAN I CARE ABOUT MYSELF. EVEN WHEN EVERYONE TOLD ME YOU WERE A MONSTER, THAT YOU WERE A SELFISH, HEARTLESS PERSON, I STOOD BY YOUR SIDE! I TOLD THEM THEY WERE WRONG! I..." She soon found herself unable to yell, sobbing uncontrolably. "I believed with all my heart... that you were a nice person deep down... I always... believed in it."

Byakuya was speechless, probably feeling more heartbroken and devastated than Toko herself.

What had he done... Why did he do this...?

Wiping the tears on her face with her arm, she ran past him and towards the door. Perhaps out of reflex, he got up as well and grabbed her hand. Preventing her from leaving. She looked back at him, a mixture of anger and hurt in her eyes. Overwhelmed by guilt, and not even resisting it anymore, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

For a moment she froze, her mind a complete mess. She couldn't decide if she should hug him back or push him away, so she simply stood there, not moving an inch. Her body was trembling, overwhelmed with emotions she couldn't describe. Tears kept streaming down her face, which was now being pushed into the scion's chest as he held her in his arms.

"...I believe you." He whispered. Her eyes widened. "I believe you, Fukawa."

Neither of them could believe the words that left the scion's mouth, specially him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt guilty or even considered apologizing to someone. He always repressed those urges, until they simply stopped appearing. Today, however, they were too much to bear, even for him. He submitted, not resisting them and somehow feeling that he was doing the right thing. Eventually, Toko's small arms reciprocated the hug, which only made him feel even more guilty. He could hear her sobbing on his chest, and with each sob he felt like punching himself. He never felt so miserable before, feeling a sudden urge to comfort the girl he thought he would never break.

Carefully, he pulled back from their embrace, suddenly feeling like he couldn't look at her in the eyes. She looked up at him, her face wet and her eyes red, puffy and irritated from crying. She had an expression he couldn't describe, but it was clear that she was waiting for him to do or say something.

"Fukawa..." He began, his tone dangerously more caring. "...I won't try to justify what I just did, and I won't stop you from leaving. But... There's something I need to tell you first." He breathed heavily, and seeing how she didn't show any signs of leaving, he continued. "I'm in no position to say this, but... All those things I just said... None of them were true. Trust me."

"Why..." She whispered, her voice shaky and weak from crying.

He sighed. "I told you... I won't try to explain it. You'll have to figure it out yourself. In fact... You need to."

Toko was still sobbing, though less now. The tears left a watery trail on her face, which she wiped before throwing a confused glance at him. "Huh...?"

"Fukawa... you are more capable than you think. I'm not saying this because I'm trying to make up for what I did. You know I'm not that kind of person." He told her, trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince her. "You are talented. Enough to earn yourself the title of Ultimate. However, you're letting your insecurities hold you down. You keep telling yourself that you can't do anything without Genocider, and in the end, you turn that into a reality. Your lack of trust in yourself is being your undoing."

"But what can I do...?" She told him, her tone slightly angry. "I-I'm weak. I can't fight. I'm a coward... Y-You said it yourself."

He felt that pain on his chest again. "Forget everything I said. I didn't mean it."

"But you're right. I-I am... all of these things."

"What have I been telling you? Stop bringing yourself down!" He told her, his anger coming back. Every time she insisted on her weaknesses, he felt like they were taking a step back. "If you know what your problem is, then you get rid of it. You're weak? Then get stronger. It's as simple as that."

"I-It's not that simple! For you, maybe... B-But for regular people like me..."

He frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Are you even listening to me? You're an ultimate - an entirely different level from the regular people you associate yourself with. If there's anyone who can and should find this easy, it's people like you and me." He adjusted his glasses, looking at her seriously. "Fine. I'll give you an example. Let's pretend you're caught red-handed having one of your lascivious fantasies." At this, the girl blushed, but the scion didn't pay it any mind. "If you immediately stop doing it, then you're just the girl who got caught doing something wrong. But if you keep going, the ones who caught you would be the creepy ones for watching. Success is all about finding the hidden advantages in a negative situation."

Toko's eyes widened, feeling that she was starting to understand what the scion had been trying to say all along. But she still couldn't understand why he attacked her a while ago, or what that had to do with anything. There was something behind his actions that she simply couldn't grasp. But she knew she had to.

"Listen carefully because I will only say this once." He suddenly told her, facing her with a serious expression.

She somehow managed to held back from avoiding his gaze, gulping nervously as she listened to him.

"Look. Toko Fukawa has no chance of winning if it comes down to fighting. None of your skills will be any use against the Monokumas." His words were harsh. But they weren't as threatening or harmful as before. "In that case, at least imagine it. If it's an opponent you cannot match in real life, beat it in your imagination. If you cannot beat it yourself, imagine something that you could beat it with. After all, that is the only thing you can do."

"...!"

She didn't know why.

She didn't fully understand what he meant. But something told her that Byakuya's words should never be forgotten. They naturally passed on her, marking themselves into her head to be repeated endlessly, even after they were decyphered.

"For you, more than anyone, this should be a walk in the park. The 'Ultimate Writing Prodigy'. Do not think about other things, there is only one thing you can do. So master that one thing. Do not forget. What you must imagine is always that you, yourself, are the strongest. You do not need outside enemies. For you, the one you have to fight is none other than your own image."

Toko was speechless, feeling a sudden flame of passion lit within her heart. It was like his words were beating her up, yet at the same time helping her stand.

"Master B-Byakuya..."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, looking deep into her grey eyes. "I know you can make the best of your talent. And it might as well be what will get us out of here." He removed his hand walking past her towards the door. After a moment of silence, he spoke with his back facing her. "There's a room numbered 218 at the end of the hallway turning left from here. Take some time to decide whether or not you want to continue this journey. Either drop by or call me using that phone before nightfall." He pointed towards a black phone sitting on top of the huge desk next to the window. "Just dial the room's number in that case. I'll be waiting." He unlocked the door and carefully peered outside, although he knew there probably wouldn't be any Monokumas. He did some 'cleaning' when he left earlier after all. Stepping outside, he stopped for a moment, still not daring to face the writer.

"Fukawa- ...No. Toko... I'm sorry."

He whispered before the door closed behind him, loud enough for Toko to hear. The use of her first name was enough to shock her, but his words...

They touched her very core.

With trembling hands, the girl covered her mouth before allowing another stream of tears to run through her face.

* * *

...

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

...

Kyoko squinted at the warm gust, letting out a loud tired sigh as she was gazing lazily down upon the dimly lit streets of night Tokyo. Standing there on the top of their office, to everyone else, she looked perfectly fine and calm just as usual, but to someone who knew her, and especially to her former classmate and friend – the Ultimate Lucky Student, who was standing not far away – it was evident that she felt pretty troubled and conflicted. Makoto knew for sure what was on his division leader's mind this night, because the very same thing had been bothering him for the last few days without pause, so her current sleepless state was hardly surprising. The luckster himself certainly shared her concerns, if not more.

Exhaling loudly, a third person started fidgeting with the office chair they were sat at, half-spinning left and right in what was clearly an indicator of the man's boredom and tension. The shaman was slouched in his chair, looking at nothing in particular as he kept moving around pointlessly. All three survivors were dead silent, never in their lives hoping for their phones to ring as much as they were now, or for anything to happen, for that matter. There was no doubt they had the same thing in their minds, but none would dare mention it as if it would bring some bad omen.

Eventually, the trio of former classmates were approached by a tan girl, donning an identical suit to theirs. Both guys turned their glances at her, while the white-haired girl kept looking outside the window with an unreadable expression.

"Hey." The swimmer said with a smile, but it was as clear as day and night that she was lacking her usual enthusiasm. Makoto smiled back while Yasuhiro just nodded in acknowledgement. Kyoko didn't even move. "I brought some donuts for you guys." The swimmer said, presenting the pink box full of donuts.

"Not hungry." The shaman said, his tone slightly depressed. Aoi noticed it, tilting her head in confusion and some concern.

Makoto sighed, offering a weak but polite smile to the swimmer. "I'm fine for now. Thanks, Aoi."

The swimmer nodded, sitting next to them in an empty chair nearby. She picked up one of the donuts she brought and quickly took a large bite out of it, munching quietly before breaking the silence again. "Any news...?"

"N-Nothing yet. All we know is that something big happened. We've been trying to contact them, but..." Makoto interrupted himself, gulping. He didn't want to assume the worst, especially since his friends's lives were involved.

"Oh... I see." Aoi looked down, feeling downcast. Over the years, she ended up becoming friends with her two missing classmates, two people she initially loathed. They managed to let go of their differences from killing game and start over, which was why she was worried about them just like the others, but she couldn't stand that depressing atmosphere. "But hey, It's Togami-kun and Fukawa-chan we're talking about. They know how to take care of themselves, right? I'm sure they're fine!" She said, a sudden wave of confidence hitting her. Her emotions have always been like this, bouncing from one extreme to another in a matter of seconds.

Makoto managed a smile. "You're probably right..."

"Then why hasn't Toges' said anything, dude?" The shaman crossed his arms, a troubled expression on his face. "Man, if only he knew how worried we are..."

"I'm sure he knows." Makoto said, though he wasn't so sure himself. The scion wasn't exactly an emotional man. "Let's have some faith in him."

Just then, the squad room's doors opened and multiple men entered, all of them wearing suits and sunglasses. One of them in particular, however, stood out from the rest. He was an elderly man with silver, upswept hair and amber eyes. He has a mustache and beard, and very sullen face. He wore glasses, a jacket, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a white dress shirt along with a red tie and a black vest. He also wore black pants and brown oxford shoes.

It wasn't every day that Makoto got to see the founder of the future foundation himself, so he was visibly nervous when the man glanced directly at him. The elderly soon stood next to a huge monitor and behind a small desk filled with microphones, like the ones you see in interviews and lectures. The entire squad stopped what they were doing and watched in silence as the man tested one of the microphones, eventually clearing his throat and smiling before speaking.

"Good afternoon, my agents. I doubt I need to explain why I am interrupting your break, but we have a matter at hand that needs to be discussed immediately. As I am sure you're aware, a few days ago we have recieved intel from an anonymous source concerning the location of the captives we have been looking for for the past few years. It is with shame, however, that we must consider the possibilty of it all having been a trap. At approximately 18:27 yesterday, all sources of communication with Towa city have been mysteriously made unavailable. That includes internet, radio, telephone signals, television and so on. We believe that this may have been the result of a large scale act of terrorism. This footage is the only piece of evidence we have, and it's the last data that we were able to retrieve from Towa since the incident."

The huge screen next to the man lit up, showing what seemed like a recording from a news channel. The news host was covering some kind of invasion in the city, and next to him, there was footage of absolute chaos in the city. People were being murdered and screaming for their lives, cars were crashing and exploding in the background. Gunshots could also be heard, but even the brave policemen were powerless to stop the cause of the whole mess.

Makoto froze at the sight of the numerous bears on the screen, chills running down his spine as images of said bear triggered the memories he dreaded the most.

"M-Monokuma...?!" He gasped, as so did his friends next to him. Aoi brought her hands to her mouth, covering them in surprise and shock. Yasuhiro's face turned blue, his body trembling and his mouth moving nervously, but he couldn't form a single word. Kyoko's face hinted that she was startled, but her usual lack of expression would make most people fail to see it.

They kept watching the footage, their faces filled with dread as the news host suddenly turned around with a horrified expression on his face. Soon, the camera was moved brusquely and the screen was covered with static. Silence took over the squad room until the static's visual and noise vanished, and a familiar news host showed up in the screen. But something was clearly wrong. He was hunched over the desk, like he had decided to take a nap in the middle of the recording. Children's laughter could be heard in the backgroung, much to everyone's confusion. Soon, a little pink haired girl showed up in fronf of the camera, skipping happily as she giggled innocently. The news host's body moved, but it had a huge piece of it's neck missing. His eyes had blood coming out of it's corners, and ironically, his expression filled Makoto with despair. A small, hot headed red haired boy was revealed to be the one messing with the body, moving it's arms like a puppet and clearly having a good time.

 _"Rawwwwrr! I'm a zombie!"_ It yelled playfully, moving the body comically towards the small girl, how started running away feigning fear. A third kid showed up, wearing some kind of mask, and soon there was another one, with light blue hair and dressed elegantly. The boy seemed angry at his friends, and was sternly trying to make them behave. Finally, a fifth kid showed up, moving in a wheelchair and sounding oddly cheerful and giddish. The kid introduced themselves as the Warriors of Hope, and soon they were telling the viewers about how they were the masters of the Monokumas they witnesses, their plan on building children paradise, and how they would erase all the adults to do so. Then, as soon as they appeared, they vanished from view as the recording ended, the huge screen back to it's original state.

After a moment of silence, the entire squad room was slowly filled with whispers and noise, with people moving around and talking to each other, trying to make sense of the absurdity they just watched. The luckster and his friends, however, were dead silent, too shocked to utter single word. Kids controlling... Monokumas? His mind was a mess of thoughts, and he couldn't help but wonder how far did the fashionista who he once studied with went to spread despair to the world.

The elder man spoke again, bringing everyone's attention back to him. "As surreal as it sounds, this video clearly suggests the involvement of children in this tragedy, possibly in affiliation with the Remnants of Despair, whom we've been after. As a result of their little stunt, several agents - including the second-in-command of the 14th Division, Byakuya Togami, are now missing. With communication being impossible, we have no means to confirm whether or not our agents are alive. Their statuses are, therefore, officially marked as 'Unknown' until further notice. As for the citizens of Towa, we believe it is safe to assume there was a huge number of casualties, and this matter shall not be looked down upon."

"What are we waiting for to enter Towa and begin a rescue operation?" One agent asked, and soon, several other agents were expressing their approval of this plan, as well as their curiosity on why they weren't doing anything about it.

The elder man scratched his chin, a troubled expression on his face. "It's not that simple. For starters, the city status is unknown. By entering unprepared, we might face the same fate as the numerous victims. But the main part is... This."

The huge screen lit up again, this time revealing a photograph of a piece of paper. At first glance, it was clearly written by a children, evident by the multiple doodles across the page and the messy, nearly illegible handwriting. Not waiting for every single agent to read it or expecting all of them to understand that terrible writing, the elder man read it's contents out loud.

" 'To all the (ugly) demons from the Lame Foundation. If you enter the city, all captives go bye-bye.' " He said, the squad room getting more and more confused at time passed by. The man raised a paper with his hand, and even from a distance, one could tell it was the same message displayed on the screen. "We recieved this letter earlier this morning. If we are to believe it's contents, then our very presence in the city is likely to put innocent lives in danger. With that in mind, our focus right now should be on gathering information. I want everyone working to find out who are these children and what they're after. I want to know where there bears came from and who is controlling them. Scout teams shall be dispatched to analyze the city's situation, and I expect FULL discretion so as to avoid any possible casualties. Once we know what we're dealing with, we are to prepare for rescuing whatever survivors we can find and eliminating all threats. Any questions?"

The squad said nothing. The man took the silence as a 'no' and nodded. "You are dismissed. Get to work." As soon as these words left his mouth, the room once again became the hectic mess that it was every day. Everyone started discussing the new information between themselves, coming up with theories of their own, trying to find and link the dots between things.

Makoto swallowed a lump on his throat, too stunned to utter a single word. Since he joined the Future Foundation, he and his friends had been dealing with a group called 'Remnants of Despair' day after day, trying to deal with the massive trail of destruction caused by Junko Enoshima and help spreading hope to the countless people who found themselves drowing in the despair the fashionista threw on them. But seeing that even children could be so deeply affected by the despair made him wonder if his fight was worth it at all. He couldn't even fathom to guess the proportion of the chaos he was trying to get rid of anymore.

"D-Dude... Are you freaking serious...?" Breaking the tense silence between the group of friends, Yasuhiro nearly whispered, his face still pale and with evident shock.

Aoi shook her head vehemently, as if by doing so she would forget what she just saw and erase it from being a reality. "This... can't be real, right? I mean, they're kids... S-Someone must be telling them what to say!"

"I don't think so." With a hand in her mouth and an inquisitive look on her face, Kyoko finally spoke after what seemed an eternity. "Everything suggests these kids knew what they were doing. And if they did target all the adults in the city..." She furrowed her brows, interrupting herself.

"Y-You think they attacked Togami and Fukawa...?" Makoto stuttered, though he shared the same thought. Kyoko said nothing.

They fell in silence again, but it was short-lived, as they were approached by none other than the old man from before. He let out an amused chuckle, eyeing the group with interest.

"Naegi-san. Kirigiri-san." He greeted, merely nodding at the other two and recieving the same nods back.

"Sir." They both replied. They knew he wasn't here to make small talk. Makoto tensed as he prepared himself for a lenghty conversation.

The man's expression became serious. "It has come to my understanding that Toko Fukawa was in the chopper headed for Towa?"

Yasuhiro and Aoi averted their gazes, both because they weren't sure they were part of the conversation and because of how they would probably melt under the old man's scrutinizing glare. Makoto nervously nodded, but was more than glad when Kyoko answered the question instead, impassive as always.

"Yes. We were informed by Byakuya himself that she had snuck into the helicopter prior to it taking off. He only became aware of her presence when they were several feet from the ground, so bringing her back was not an option." The detective informed, trying to ignore the odd sensation stinging in her chest, as she felt like she was betraying a friend. Orders were orders, however.

The man sighed in frustration. "Tch, that girl... What the hell was she thinking? And she has the nerve to expect becoming a full-fledged agent..."

The comment made Makoto uncomfortable, and suddenly he felt the urge to defend his friend. "B-But sir... I think she only did so out of concern for Togami. She knows him better than anyone, and I'm sure she just wanted to help."

"That hardly justifies her actions, boy." Kazuo Tengan, the old man in question, frowned in displeasure. "An intern entering unauthorized in a search and rescue mission of such magnitude? She could have compromised the entire operation!"

Makoto flinched. The man was right after all. What Toko did was reckless, and he couldn't really defend her there. "You're right... Forgive me, sir."

Kazuo sighed in frustration. "I don't care what happens to her. Just find Togami and bring him back." He then turned his back and started walking away.

"S-Sir?!" Makoto called out, surprised at the old man's words. His friends were just as startled, eyes widened in confusion.

"You don't care...? What's that supposed to mean?!" Aoi blurted, suddenly feeling outraged.

"Sir." Kyoko interjected, fully expecting the swimmer to lunge at Kazuo if given the chance. "That sounds a little excessive. What she did was reprehensible and unprofessional, but you almost make it sound like you don't care about her life."

Kazuo frowned. "Of course I do. All lives are precious." He said, but his tone was oddly sarcastic, and Makoto found his vision of the man crumbling. "However, Togami's life bears more importance. He is an invaluable asset to this foundation, his influence and talents irrevocably being a huge asset in promoting the organization and effectively allowing us to get closer to our objective. Fukawa, however..."

Makoto found himself clenching his fists. "What about her? She is just as useful as the rest of us!"

"Yeah, dude- ...I mean, sir!" Yasuhiro slipped, his face growing a tinge of red. "Toges' is cool and all, but so is she!"

Kazuo shook his head. "Honestly... You're all too naive. I know she is your friend, but let's be realistic, shall we? Since she first joined she has caused nothing but problems, barely doing her job in order to stalk Togami. Truth be told, if not for him she wouldn't even be accepted here."

"What...?"

"W-Why?!"

"Are you serious, dude...?"

Confusion and indignancy flashed across the faces of all the survivors, none of them enjoying how little the man thought of their friend. Kyoko was quick to silence them and take over the conversation, fearing that their anger could get them in trouble. Restraining her own anger, she maintained her usual expressionless face.

"...Sir. Care to elaborate?"

"By all means. If not for Togami, she would be arrested for life. Or have you forgotten that your friend happens to be the serial killer who has brutally murdered several men and terrorized our country for years?"

"...That's true, but-"

"Look boy." Kazuo interrupted the luckster, eyeing the group seriously. "Togami convinced me and my associates that Genocider Jack could be reasoned with. That at his command, she would not commit any more murders and her skills could be useful to this organization. We were skeptical at first, but to our surprise, he kept his word. However, her very presence tarnishes the reputation of our institution. How are we supposed to spread hope to the world when we support a murderous fiend?" He let out a heavy sigh. "I know she is your friend. But she is an intern, and therefore, easily repleaceable. If she is alive, that's great. But Togami is someone we can't afford to lose."

The luckster lost it. "So his life is more important than hers because he's an agent? It's alright for her to stay missing just because someone else could do her job better than her?"

"Makoto-" Kyoko extended a hand to his shoulder, but he pulled away, glaring daggers at the foundation's leader.

"No! I won't stand here and listen to this, acting like I agree with it. Fukawa is a person- a human being. How can you prioritize the foundation's name over her life?! How can you deem her life as less important than someone else's?!" He nearly yelled. A few other members looked his way, astonished that he was speaking like that to the fucking boss.

"I-I agree! This isn't right!" Aoi joined, once again inspired by Makoto's words. She couldn't stay in silence anymore. "Even if she's an intern, Fukawa is Fukawa! She's not replaceable!"

"ENOUGH!" Yazuo yelled, and for a second the entire squad room fell into a deep, uncomfortable silence. He took a step closer to the group of survivors, visibly angry at being talked back to. "I don't want to hear another word on this matter. You will either follow through your orders or you can consider yourselves removed from this organization. Is that clear?" He warned, his angry tone making it clear just how serious he was. They were all still resentful and outraged, but none of them said a word. Makoto bit his lower lip and looked away in shame.

"Good." Kazuo stated, seemingly satisfied. "There is another situation that has been bothering me for quite some time now. Kyoko-san." He turned to the white-haired detective, who squinted her eyes slightly at being called. "Where the hell is Archimedes?"

"...I don't know. He has been absent in the past three meetings between the division leaders, and I haven't seen him since." She stated. Although she remained composed and professional, Makoto could tell how disgusted she was.

The old man grunted, looking deeply annoyed. "I swear... That lazy bastard. Is everyone trying to get on my nerves today?" He talked to himself.

Archimedes.

Also known as 'The Ghost', this nickname belongs to the current leader of 13th Division, which makes him responsible for the front-line food and resource distribution, as well as Aoi's boss.

Back in his days at Hope's Peak, he was known as the Ultimate Mathematician, and there was no doubt that he is amongst the most brilliant and influential minds in the entire Future Foundation, which earned him the alias that refers him to one of the greatest geniuses of human history. His other alias, however, is a result of the fact that he is probably the laziest person to ever step into the Future Foundation's office - if at all, as some claim.

Previously a member of the 6th Division, he quickly earned a name for himself as he not only stood on the frontlines, supressing riots and hunting down some of the most wanted war criminals among the remnants of despair, but also for taking the role of jailer, keeping the prisoners captive and extracting information from them- a task he had no difficulty in completing no matter how insane were his... victims. He was feared for his sadism, never hesitating to use violence and pain to get what he wanted. By the time he was done with his victims, they were either traumatized to the point of being unable to speak or begging for someone to end their suffering.

Although efficient, many people were against his methods given his twisted morals and his apathy towards the ethics. This led Archimedes to being transferred to the 13th Division. Although reaching the position of leader was no easy task and definitely a huge honor, the mathematician was quick to prove both statements wrong by reaching the position immediately, and very openly stating that it was beyond boring. This led him to barely go to work anymore, often throwing his duties to others and only showing up when it was absolutely necessary, which is why most people aren't even aware of who their leader is. Although it might seem unprofessional, Archimedes more than makes up for it with his leadership skills, being able to successfully administer and run his squad from a distance like it was nothing. It was thanks to this exceptional talent that the foundation couldn't bring itself to get rid of him, and why he was currently skipping work as usual.

So basically, since he only showed up every now and then and a lot of people feared him, he started being called the Ghost. But, it was also thanks to the fact that many people didn't even know his real name. Maybe he was a ghost after all.

"What about you, girl? You are from his unit, correct?" Kazuo turned his attention to Aoi, who jumped in surprise and, for a second, forgot about her anger.

"Y-Yes... But, I have no idea where he is." She suddenly looked away, crossing her arms and pouting. "He was supposed to call me, but I haven't heard from him yet. He always teases me like this, making me wait..." The swimmer blushed furiously, waving her hands frenetically. "A-Ah, but it's not ***that*** kind of call! I mean, It's not like I didn't want it to be- W-Wait, what am I saying...?!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the clear infatuation the swimmer had for her boss. She always vehemently denied it, but it was obvious for the entire company that she felt something, except maybe for Archimedes himself since he was barely there. Somehow, the man had a surprising amount of fans, and not even Kyoko herself could deny his good looks, though his reputation made her more intrigued about him than interested in a possible relationship.

"Save it, girl! Just get to the point." Kazuo eventually gre tired of Aoi's ramblings, sternly cutting her off.

She managed to straighten herself up, though she was still blushing. "...He said he would contact me soon, but I have no idea where he is."

The old man gritted his teeth. "Well, then find him. I need him here **now**."

Aoi frowned, her anger returning. "Alright... I'll try to contact him. Excuse me." She said sharply before walking away from the group, dialing a few numbers on her cellphone.

Kazuo watched Aoi's figure disappear among the numerous agents before turning his attention to the remaining survivors. "Well then. I'll be expecting news concerning Towa real soon. Do not disappoint me, kids. And most importantly..." He turned his back to them, turning his head slightly to his left before gazing at them. "Don't do anything stupid."

The atmosphere grew tense, but no one said a word. The old man stood there, studying them for a moment, before finally trudging away.

Makoto let out a frustrated sigh, clenching his fists again as he recalled Kazuo's words. He only noticed Hiro had gotten up and approached him when the shaman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Oy, Naegs. You ok, man?" He asked. Kyoko too looked at him, curious.

He just clenched his fists tighter. "No. Those things he said... How could he?" He snarled. If he could open holes on the ground by staring, he'd definitely be doing that now, his gaze focused on the ground as his shame and inability to defend his friend weighed down on him.

"Honestly, fuck him, dude." Hiro said, feeling angry himself. This earned a surprised stare from both the luckster and the detective. "Who cares what he says? Fukawa is still our friend, and I ain't gonna pretend she's not just because some rich dude told me so. We all know Fuka is gloomy and awkward, but... She **our** gloomy girl, right? And I know Toges' is gonna bring her back safe and sound, amirite?" The clairvoyant gave the luckster a wink and a thumbs up, earning a smile from both his former classmates.

"...You're right... No point in stressing over this." Makoto said, feeling oddly comforted by his friends words. He got another tap on his shoulder and a ear to ear smile from Hiro.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" A sudden beeping noise got the shaman's attention, and he looked with dread at the pager on his waist. "Aww, crap. Got stuff to do. Cheer up, alright man? We'll catch up later." Not waiting for a response, Hiro darted off to his desk to work on his paperwork, which was running late again.

Only Makoto and Kyoko remained, both in silence. The luckster was usually nervous at times like this, as years next to the detective got him to develop a crush on her. If it was one-sided or not he couldn't tell, as the girl was great at hiding her emotions, unlike him. Simply staying side by side with her got him to blush, and he found himself unable to say anything.

Averting his gaze from her eyes and messing with his head, he stuttered. "W-Well... I'd better get back to work too..." He laughed nervously, awkwardly turning to leave before her mere presence made his brain melt.

"Makoto-kun." She called, her tone unreadable as usual. He turned towards her to find the usual expressionless gaze. "They'll be fine."

The luckster sighed, forgetting about his tension for a second. "Yeah... We can only hope."

"Then we've got nothing to worry about." A small smile formed on her face as she approached the boy. "After all, isn't embracing and spreading hope what you do best?"

His eyes widened. "Kyoko..."

He found the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

She moved past him, motioning to leave. "...I'll believe in hope one more time."

She left, her elegant back striding forward with confidence. Soon she was swarmed with other agents, desperate for guidance from their squad leader. Makoto sighed when she disappeared from view.

But she was right. He wouldn't let go of hope. He had hope in his friends, knowing that they would help him get past this. He had hope in Byakuya and Toko, and trusted that they would be back safely in no time. He had hope on his fellow agents, that would make all of this possible.

And most of all...

He had hope that someday, a certain detective would return his feelings.

...

...

...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **You probably hate for this chapter, but don't worry: So do I. I got angry both at what I was writing and at myself. Well, if it invokes such emotions on me, then I hope it does on you too. This is what makes a good story, isn't it?**

 **But I promise to make up for it in the next chapter!**

 **-Character Trivia-**

 **- Archimedes: An actual person whose name you've probably heard before. ****Archimedes of Syracuse (287 – c. 212 BC) was a Greek mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer. Although few details of his life are known, he is regarded as one of the leading scientists in classical antiquity. Generally considered the greatest mathematician of antiquity and one of the greatest of all time, Archimedes anticipated modern calculus and analysis by applying concepts of infinitesimals and the method of exhaustion to derive and rigorously prove a range of geometrical theorems, including the area of a circle, the surface area and volume of a sphere, and the area under a parabola.  
**

 **Other mathematical achievements include deriving an accurate approximation of pi, defining and investigating the spiral bearing his name, and creating a system using exponentiation for expressing very large numbers. He was also one of the first to apply mathematics to physical phenomena, founding hydrostatics and statics, including an explanation of the principle of the lever. He is credited with designing innovative machines, such as his screw pump, compound pulleys, and defensive war machines to protect his native Syracuse from invasion.** **  
**

 **Archimedes died during the Siege of Syracuse when he was killed by a Roman soldier despite orders that he should not be harmed. Cicero describes visiting the tomb of Archimedes, which was surmounted by a sphere and a cylinder, which Archimedes had requested be placed on his tomb to represent his mathematical discoveries.**

 **Unlike his inventions, the mathematical writings of Archimedes were little known in antiquity. Mathematicians from Alexandria read and quoted him, but the first comprehensive compilation was not made until c. 530 AD by Isidore of Miletus in Byzantine Constantinople, while commentaries on the works of Archimedes written by Eutocius in the sixth century AD opened them to wider readership for the first time. The relatively few copies of Archimedes' written work that survived through the Middle Ages were an influential source of ideas for scientists during the Renaissance,[7] while the discovery in 1906 of previously unknown works by Archimedes in the Archimedes Palimpsest has provided new insights into how he obtained mathematical results.**

 **(Source: Wikipedia)**

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **...**

 **- The 13th Division's Head: The leader of the 13th Division has not been revealed and is the only Division leader with no known identity. Everything you've read about him was made up by me, as I decided exploring this vacant title would be interesting. Therefore: Do NOT consider anything related to this character (name(s), past, etc.) as canon.**

 **...**

 **Just in case you didn't realize, 'Archimedes' in this story is just a nickname.**

 **See you in the next chapter! And please, REVIEW!**


End file.
